Ecart d'âge
by noire2jais
Summary: A 37 ans, le businessman solitaire Draco Malefoy, rencontre une pétillante stagiaire plus que déterminée qui pourrait bien mettre un beau bordel dans sa vie, c'était sans compter sur Hermione qui ressurgira de son passé surtout quand il ne l'attend pas et tentera de les séparer Rating M pour le sexe.
1. Le dîner

**Bonjour,**

 **Comme d'hab' rien n'est à moi tout est à JKR ! Sauf les quelques personnages qui sortent de ma tête.**

 **Pour ceux qui ont cliqué sur ma fic parce qu'elle est noté comme une Dramione je précise que c'est loooong à venir (vous êtes prévenu) puisque ce n'était pas censé en être une au départ. Et je précise aussi que ce n'est pas pour rien que je l'ai mise en Drama/Romance et non en Romance/Drama**

 **C'est une fic terminée qui aura 21 chapitres.**

 **Sur ce : bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 **Ecart d'âge**

 **Chap** **1 : Le dîner**

Lorsque Draco Malefoy fut introduit dans le manoir par l'elfe de maison, Blaise Zabini, le maître des lieux, s'empressa de venir le saluer. Une fois dans le hall, Draco s'ébroua, débarrassant son épaisse cape d'hiver de la neige de novembre qui le recouvrait.

La première pensée de Draco, en levant les yeux sur son ami, fut qu'il était bien trop habillé en comparaison car Blaise portait un simple jean bleu et une chemise blanche sous sa robe de sorcier contrairement à lui qui avait fait l'effort d'une robe de sorcier élégante sur un pantalon droit et des chaussures cirées noirs. La seule touche de lumière et de couleur de sa tenue se résumait à sa chemise blanche et à sa cravate bleue marine.

Un peu embarrassé par cette constatation, il confia sa cape à un elfe de maison tandis que Blaise le débarrassait de la bouteille de vin qu'il avait apporté pour le dîner comme le voulait la coutume

Les deux hommes se serrèrent chaleureusement la main.

\- Merci d'avoir accepté l'invitation, comment ça va ? S'enquit Blaise.

\- Ça va et je t'en prie, si je peux être utile.

\- Draco ! S'exclama une voix féminine sur leur gauche.

Blaise se décalant, Astoria apparut sans surprise à la sortie du salon. Draco se détendit quelque peu en voyant la propre tenue que portait l'épouse de Blaise. Comme lui, elle avait opté pour le noir, chic en toute circonstance. Sa robe de sorcière cachait à peine sa robe fourreau, moulant à la perfection la moindre de ses courbes généreuses qu'elle mettait un point d'honneur à entretenir. Son décolleté échancré juste ce qu'il fallait pour être sexy sans être vulgaire mettait en valeur sa petite poitrine.

Même s'il ne regrettait absolument pas d'avoir renoncé au mariage arrangé que leurs parents avaient conclus pour eux deux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'ils auraient fait un beau couple. Un couple malheureux certes mais tellement esthétique.

Du haut de ses escarpins (noirs évidemment) Astoria s'avança jusqu'à lui. Elle passa un bras dans son dos et l'embrassa sur la joue en le délestant de son deuxième présent : un magnifique bouquet de rose rouge.

Lorsqu'elle lui sourit, Draco ne put s'empêcher de noter que le hasard avait parfaitement accordé la couleur de ses fleurs au rouge à lèvre carmin d'Astoria.

\- Elles sont splendides, merci.

\- Je t'en prie. Répéta Draco.

\- Je vais les faire mettre dans l'eau.

Blaise entraina son ami dans le salon. Le manoir des Zabini, même s'il était plus petit que celui des Malefoy ou vivait Draco avec sa mère, était richement meublé. Et bien que Blaise ait obtenu une place au ministère, les Zabini vivaient très bien de leur rente et de la dot d'Astoria. Blaise servi un whisky à son ami et tous deux se rapprochèrent de l'âtre crépitant pour discuter.

\- Qui doit nous rejoindre ? Demanda le blond avant de prendre une gorgée.

\- L'oncle et la tante d'Astoria ainsi que leur fille et son petit ami.

\- Premier dîner dans la belle famille ? Continua-t-il sans cacher un sourire goguenard.

Blaise grimaça.

\- Il s'en sortira, c'est un bon garçon et il l'aime à la folie. Tiens en parlant de ça…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend avec un regard éloquent et Draco grimaça à son tour. On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que sa vie sexuelle était désertique car à 37 ans passé, il continuait à faire tourner les têtes mais aucune ne lui avait donné envie de rester.

Il avait bien eu deux réelles petites amies officielles, dont Astoria avec qui il était sorti quelques mois après leur diplôme de Poudlard mais ça n'avait pas duré. Ils avaient dû se rendre à l'évidence : ce mariage arrangé ne donnerait rien et le nouveau ministère post-Voldemort les ayant interdit et annulé, ils avaient été libres de se séparer avant de se haïr.

La deuxième avait été sa première secrétaire lorsqu'il avait ouvert son entreprise d'expérimentation de potion. C'était une très petite entreprise, Draco travaillait seul, faisant appel à des intervenants extérieurs si besoin. Il avait conçu deux ou trois potions qu'il avait judicieusement commercialisées afin de lui assurer un revenu loin d'être modique jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. A présent, il travaillait surtout pour le plaisir, dans la recherche ou pour des clients fortunés qui cherchaient des potions qu'ils étaient incapables de préparer eux même et même parfois dans l'analyse, pour le Bureau des Aurors du ministère.

Sa seule et unique employée avait été sa petite amie. Dès l'entretien d'embauche la jeune femme avait complètement succombé à son charme. Draco ne s'en était pas plaint, après tout, le nom de Malefoy n'était pas forcément bien accueilli partout et cette fille, pendue à chacune de ses paroles, son admiration dans son regard et son désir dans chacun de ses gestes avait été un souffle d'air frais pour lui qui n'avait connu que les relations tarifées depuis Astoria.

Puis il avait couché avec elle et à partir de là tout était aller de travers, atteignant des extrémités telles qu'il avait fini par être obligé de la licencier en plus de la larguer pour s'en débarrasser. Il avait mis un point d'honneur à choisir plus impartialement sa remplaçante.

Sortant de ses pensées, Draco secoua la tête en signe de négation à l'attention de son meilleur ami puis un rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu sais bien que je me réserve pour le jour où Astoria sera divorcée… ou veuve. Lâcha-t-il dans un rire en esquivant le coup dans l'épaule de son hôte.

Blaise n'eut pas le loisir de rétorquer car au même moment on frappa à la porte et ils entendirent Astoria accueillir sa famille.

Elle pénétra dans le salon chargé d'un autre bouquet de fleur suivi d'un couple d'âge mûr et de deux adolescents.

\- Blaise, tu veux bien faire les présentations s'il te plait le temps que je donne mes ordres en cuisine.

\- Bien sur ma chérie. Répondit-il en entraînant Draco vers les nouveaux venus. Draco je te présente Helen Stevenson, la tante d'Astoria…

\- Enchanté. La salua le blond en lui faisant un baisemain qui fit rougir la femme.

Il remarqua le regard surpris que lui jeta l'adolescente, il devait passer pour un vieux ringard à ses yeux mais il s'en fichait.

\- … Et son mari Richard.

\- Monsieur. Continua-t-il en lui serrant la main. On ne se serait pas déjà croisé par hasard ?

\- Quelle mémoire Monsieur Malefoy. Effectivement nous nous sommes vus au gala après le salon des professionnels de Londres avant l'été

\- Oui c'est ça ! Je vous en prie appelez-moi Draco.

\- Je suppose que tu connais déjà leur fille, April du coup et voici son petit ami Kenneth. Finit Blaise.

\- Bonsoir. Répondit Draco en leur serrant la main à leur tour tandis que la jeune fille rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles.

Blaise servit à nouveau à boire à ses invités et les conversations d'usage commencèrent. Astoria les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard faisant voler un plat de petit four devant elle à l'aide de sa baguette. D'un autre mouvement le plateau se stabilisa au centre de l'arc de cercle que les convives avaient involontairement formé autour de l'âtre et Blaise lui tendit un verre de vin.

Dans un premier temps, la conversation tourna autour des différents membres de la famille puis quand le sujet fut épuisé et l'apéritif terminé, Astoria invita ses convives à passer dans la salle à manger.

Blaise laissa la place en bout de table à l'oncle Richard qui apprécia visiblement beaucoup le geste. Astoria se plaça à sa droite à côté de Blaise lui-même assis à côté de Kenneth tandis que Draco s'asseyait en face de Blaise entre la tante Helen et sa fille April. Le blond sourit à sa jeune voisine de table qui rougit et détourna les yeux. La soirée promettait d'être riche en échange si elle continuait à être aussi loquace se dit-il en soupirant intérieurement.

A nouveau les conversations reprirent avec l'arrivée des entrées, puis du plat de poisson. Draco décrocha assez vite. Malgré toute l'amitié qu'il portait à Blaise ce dîner commençait à l'ennuyer ferme, que ce soit les vantardises du ventripotent oncle Richard sur la dernière création de son entreprise de balai volant (« spécialisé dans le balai de compétition depuis 1783 ! ») ou le rire pincé de bourgeoise de sa femme à chaque trait de soi-disant humour rien ne l'intéressait. Et ce n'était pas les deux adolescents muets à sa droite qui allaient relever le niveau.

Quand soudain, un mot clé (du genre de ceux qui envoyait un signal d'alarme à son subconscient pour le sortir de sa torpeur) fut prononcé par l'oncle Richard.

\- Mais dites-moi Draco, vous êtes dans les potions non ?

A sa droite, April échappa bruyamment ses couverts dans son assiette.

\- C'est cela. Confirma le blond en tournant son attention vers son aîné.

\- C'est merveilleux. Gloussa la tante Helen. Et vous travaillez sur quoi en ce moment ?

Draco résuma brièvement la fonction de son entreprise et le dernier projet en date qu'il avait mené à terme avec un sourire charmeur et une touche d'humour, tout ce qui faisait de lui un gentleman, mais dans son esprit, il espérait que le sujet allait bientôt dériver car s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait c'était d'être obligé de parler de quelque chose qu'il adorait et qu'il dominait avec quelqu'un qui n'y connaissait rien et s'évertuait à convaincre du contraire. Mais ce qui s'annonçait comme très ennuyeux voir énervant se transforma soudain en très intéressant lorsque la tante Helen s'exclama :

\- Voilà qui devrait te plaire April !

Puis elle se pencha vers Draco pour lui expliquer d'un air conspirateur.

\- Ma fille vient d'entamer sa seconde année à l'université. Elle a choisi d'étudier les potions.

\- Vraiment ? Commenta Draco en se tournant vers son autre voisine.

Celle-ci acquiesça en silence, piquant un nouveau fard et lissant sa jupe droite du plat de la main d'un air craintif. La parfaite intello coincé.

\- Quelle université ?

\- Exeter. Répondit-elle timidement en triturant la manche de son pull alors que Draco hochait la tête d'un air appréciateur.

\- Quelles options ?

\- « Recherche et conception » et « Herbologie ». Continua doucement la jeune fille enhardit par le sourire rassurant de Draco.

\- Alors là on ne va plus les arrêter maintenant ! S'exclama la tante Helen avec emphase déclenchant quelques rires autour de la table.

Mais il s'avéra qu'elle n'avait pas tort. La fin du repas fut beaucoup moins monotone pour Draco qui échangea nombres d'avis et de conseils avec sa jeune voisine passionnée car malgré ses 19 ans, elle possédait déjà un esprit vif et un point de vue intéressant et développé intelligemment sur l'art de préparer les potions.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent à la fin du repas, April retint la main de Draco quelques secondes de plus que nécessaire lorsqu'il la salua, attirant sur elle son regard gris surpris.

\- Et bien, tu t'es fait une admiratrice ce soir. Se moqua Blaise lorsqu'ils furent partis.

Draco haussa les épaules en levant les yeux au ciel et Blaise cessa de l'embêter, le remercia à nouveau avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit.


	2. Le brunch

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Merci beaucoup à ceux qui ont lu le premier chapitre d'Ecart d'âge, j'espère que la suite vous plaira.**

 **Merci à ceux qui m'ont reviewé, tous vos commentaires sont importants pour moi, qu'ils soit positifs et/ou constructifs, ils m'aident beaucoup à progresser. Concernant certaines remarques reçues à propos du chapitre 1, j'ai légèrement modifié celui-ci en espérant que se sera pour le mieux ^^.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **oOo**

 **Chap** **2 : Le brunch**

Quinze jours plus tard, Draco reçut un hibou un matin de bonne heure. Remontant le bas de son jogging trop grand pour ne pas marcher dessus, il se rassit devant son mug de thé avec le pli après avoir congédié l'oiseau qu'il n'avait pas reconnu. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux déjà malmenés par sa nuit de sommeil, puis, mâchonnant un morceau de toast, il ouvrit son courrier. Draco leva un sourcil circonspect en découvrant une invitation à bruncher des Stevenson pour le premier dimanche de décembre.

\- Qui est-ce ? Lui demanda sa mère assise en face de lui devant sa propre tasse de thé, le nez plongé dans la gazette du jour.

\- Les Stevenson.

\- Charmante famille, commenta-t-elle.

Draco sourit, pour sa mère il n'y avait que deux catégories de gens en ce monde : d'un côté les « charmantes familles » qui regroupaient presque exclusivement des sang-purs et uniquement ceux qui répondaient à ses propres invitations et de l'autre… les autres, ceux qui n'avait droit qu'à un reniflement dédaigneux.

Jetant un œil à la pendule et jugeant qu'il lui restait un peu de temps avant de partir travailler, il fit venir d'un coup de baguette un parchemin, une plume et un encrier afin de décliner poliment l'invitation. Après tout, il ne connaissait pas vraiment cette famille mais un second hibou le coupa dans son élan. Pestant contre les gens qui semblaient s'être ligués pour lui gâcher son petit déjeuner, il alla ouvrir au hibou strié de Blaise qu'il avait reconnut aussitôt. L'oiseau entra en même temps qu'une brise glaciale et Draco frissonna sous son vieux maillot de Quidditch de Serpentard qu'il mettait toujours lorsqu'il prenait son petit déjeuner avec sa mère.

\- Qui est-ce ? Redemanda sa mère sans lever les yeux de son exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier.

\- Blaise.

\- Charmant garçon, comment va-t-il ?

Tout en décachetant le pli de son meilleur ami, Draco lui répondit, bien qu'il sache parfaitement que sa mère ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il fronça les sourcils à sa lecture.

\- Il veut que je l'accompagne au brunch des Stevenson

\- Excellente idée, ce sont des gens adorables.

Son fils leva les yeux au ciel. Il prit ensuite le temps de répondre à Blaise en lui assurant qu'il lui rappellerait en temps voulu qu'il lui devait une faveur puis aux Stevenson pour les assurer de sa présence dans leur propriété du bord de mer le dimanche suivant à 11h.

oOo

Draco s'était arrangé pour arriver avec Astoria et Blaise. Les Stevenson les accueillirent chaleureusement dans leur jardin d'hiver surdimensionné et déjà remplis de convives riant, buvant et mangeant.

Astoria confia à sa tante la tourte à la viande que ses elfes avaient confectionnés pour l'occasion et après avoir pris des nouvelles de chacun, la tante Helen s'excusa auprès d'eux.

\- Je monte chercher les enfants, April ne parle plus que de vous depuis notre dîner de l'autre soir. Avoua-t-elle à Draco avant de s'éclipser.

\- Ils sont enfermés dans leurs chambres depuis ce matin, se plaignit l'oncle Richard. Mais vous savez comment sont les enfants. Ils semblent totalement ignorer que ce genre de petits plaisirs sont une bénédiction et non une punition.

Comme pour appuyer ses dires il leva un peu sa flute de champagne imité par ses convives qui sourirent d'un air entendu.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la maîtresse de maison réapparut suivit d'April et de deux garçons qui devaient être ses frères. L'un était significativement plus vieux qu'elle, sûrement presque 30 ans, tandis que l'autre semblait beaucoup plus proche des 19 ans de la jeune fille, peut-être 16 estima Draco.

Tout le monde se servit à boire et le blond remarqua avec un sourire que le petit frère d'April tirait une tête d'enterrement en fixant son verre de jus de citrouille tout en lorgnant régulièrement sur la coupe de champagne de son aîné.

Dès que le petit groupe se dirigea vers le centre de la serre ensoleillée pour se mêler au reste des convives, April resta à côté de Draco, silencieuse, l'écoutant discuter de tout et de rien. Puis, alors qu'il tournait la tête de son côté pour soupirer de lassitude plus discrètement, leur regard s'accrochèrent. Il trouva aussitôt une solution pour se débarrasser de ses interlocuteurs trop soporifiques et lui sourit.

Comme le soir du dîner, il commença à discuter avec la jeune fille, d'abord par des questions simples sur ses études tandis qu'elle répondait par monosyllabe puis il aborda des sujets de plus en plus complexes et incompréhensibles pour un néophyte tandis qu'elle s'enhardissait à lui répondre par phrases entières.

Draco appréciait ses connaissances et il lui sourit lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle venait de réaliser le but de cet échange à base de noms scientifique, de recette de potion et d'ingrédients les plus ragoûtants utilisés en potion. Ils finirent par faire fuir tous les autres invités qui étaient dans leur groupe de discussion et se décalèrent dans un coin de la serre, près de la sortie où ils s'appuyèrent contre le mur pour rire de leur mauvais tour. Malheureusement ils furent repérés par la tante Helen qui s'avança vers eux tout sourire.

\- Alors les potionnistes, de quoi causez-vous donc ?

\- April était en train de me parler du sujet qu'elle comptait utiliser pour son mémoire de fin d'étude. Mentit Draco avec un naturel déconcertant.

\- Ah ! Très bien, très bien ! Mais j'y pense, Draco, peut-être pourriez-vous l'aider sur ce sujet ?

\- Avec plaisir Madame Stevenson.

\- Oh je vous en prie appelez-moi Helen. April ! Monte donc montrer tes cours à Draco.

Aucun des deux adultes ne remarquèrent la gêne de la jeune fille qui rougit fortement avant de baisser la tête. Draco trop occupé à charmer son hôtesse et celle-ci trop occupé à jouir de l'intérêt que lui portait un homme séduisant avec 20 ans de moins qu'elle.

Après avoir fait un nouveau baisemain à la tante, Draco suivi la nièce dans le hall. Celle-ci profita de la montée pour se recomposer un visage neutre, puis, arrivée devant la porte de sa chambre, elle l'ouvrit et s'effaça pour laisser passer son invité inattendu.

Draco s'était attendu à des posters de chanteurs ou de joueurs de Quidditch, à un lit en pagaille, des peluches et à une avalanche de rose mais la chambre d'April était agréablement neutre et bien rangée. Les seules touches personnelles de la jeune fille se résumaient à ses affaires de cours et à quelques photos de sa famille et de ses amis. La pièce reflétait sa maturité qu'il avait déjà pu déceler dans sa conversation. Elle referma doucement la porte dans son dos en ayant l'impression de sceller son destin.

\- C'est là, lui indiqua-t-elle en désignant son bureau surchargé de parchemin et de livres de cours.

Elle se traita mentalement d'idiote. Evidemment que « c'était là », elle ne cachait pas ses cours sous son lit. Draco s'avança vers le bureau et feuilleta quelques parchemins. Et alors qu'il était concentré sur sa lecture, April se trouva hypnotisé par le mouvement des grandes mains du blond qui touchaient, frôlaient, caressaient les parchemins. Sa mine sérieuse, son regard de glace bondissant d'une ligne à une autre au fil de sa lecture. C'était la première fois qu'elle pouvait l'observer à volonté sans risquer de se faire surprendre et Merlin que c'était bon.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il se tourna vers elle.

\- Tu as une très bonne méthodologie.

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle sans ajouter un seul mot.

Puis comme elle restait figée, Draco s'approcha du mur à droite du bureau qui était recouvert de notes en tout genre fixées à l'aide de Sorcier Collant et semblait dessiner une première ébauche de son mémoire.

\- C'est ton mémoire ? Demanda-t-il rhétoriquement pour la mettre en confiance.

\- Oui.

\- Tu veux bien m'expliquer comment tu vois son articulation ? Ce serait un bon début.

Elle se rapprocha donc de lui pour lui présenter son projet. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, elle se détendit. Parler d'un sujet qu'elle maîtrisait la calmait et elle en oublia presque jusqu'à la présence du blond… enfin jusqu'à ce qu'elle conclût et se rende compte qu'elle était arrivée vraiment très proche de lui. Il était si grand qu'elle se retrouva plutôt nez à nez avec son torse. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et quelque chose passa dans le regard de Draco. De la surprise teintée de quelque chose d'autre qu'elle n'identifia pas. Elle sentit un frisson parcourir l'homme et gênée, fit un pas en arrière.

Après une seconde, Draco enchaîna comme si de rien n'était mais lui aussi avait senti que quelque chose s'était passé. Ils s'assirent côte à côte sur le lit avec un livre de potions avancées et tandis qu'il lui en expliquait un passage un peu plus en détail, son cerveau se mit à tourner à toute vitesse. Avait-il imaginé ce frisson ? Est-ce qu'elle l'avait ressenti également s'il était réel ? Pour la première fois il se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas du tout habillée comme lors du dîner. Bien entendu, ils étaient en intérieur et ce n'était qu'un brunch (lui-même n'ayant enfilé qu'un jean et une chemise entrouverte sous sa robe de sorcier) mais son débardeur et sa jupe plissée sur ses jambes nues lui semblèrent soudain indécent même partiellement caché par sa robe de sorcière.

Il s'aperçut soudain qu'il s'était tût sans s'en rendre compte depuis plusieurs minutes et que le silence emplissait la pièce. Levant lentement les yeux vers elle, il la découvrit le dévorant du regard, le buste légèrement incliné vers lui. Un éclair de désir traversa ses yeux de jade et elle referma la distance qui séparait leurs lèvres. Draco se figea une demi-seconde puis la repoussa délicatement avec un ton désapprobateur.

\- April !

\- Je t'en prie !

\- Non ! Et… et Kenneth ? Demanda-t-il soudain trouvant une porte de sortie.

\- On est plus ensemble.

Elle avait soufflé ça tout bas, si bas qu'il frissonna. Ces quatre petits mots sonnèrent comme une supplique, comme une promesse.

Pour la repousser il avait posé ses mains des deux côtés de sa taille. Par Merlin elle semblait si menue entre ses bras. Quant à elle, elle avait agrippé ses avant-bras dont les muscles saillaient sous sa peau pâle. Si puissant qu'April se sentait fondre entre ses doigts.

Alors que Draco, assez troublé, tentait de rassembler ses pensées, April se pencha à nouveau vers lui. Lentement, très lentement, comme on s'approcherait d'un animal apeuré de façon à ne pas le braquer. April devait s'assurer qu'il était consentant, premièrement car elle savait parfaitement qu'avec sa force, sa carrure et ses 18 ans de plus qu'elle, il pouvait la repousser aussi aisément qu'une plume s'il le voulait, et deuxièmement elle ne souhaitait pas le forcer, elle ne souhaitait pas le posséder ni le dominer, elle voulait lui appartenir. Tout entière, depuis la première fois où leurs regards s'étaient croisés.

oOo

 _C'était au gala que donnaient les organisateurs du salon des professionnels magique, à Londres. April accompagnait contre son gré ses parents et elle avait boutonné jusqu'au col sa robe de sorcière, tentant vaillamment de cacher la robe de soirée noire que sa mère l'avait obligé à passer dessous et que la jeune fille jugeait vraiment trop courte et provoquante_ _pour quelqu'un ayant déjà un petit ami. Helen ne cessait d'ailleurs d'en défaire les trois premiers boutons._

 _Pour la énième fois de la soirée, April était en train de refermer sa robe derrière sa mère, lorsqu'il apparut. Un mouvement dans la foule dégagea son champ de vision jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle où il se tenait, souriant, au bras d'une femme d'âge mûr qui à en juger par leurs ressemblances physiques et leurs allures devait être sa mère._

 _Tous deux étaient très blond, très grands et avaient le même visage et le même nez long et fin. La femme tendit élégamment la main à son interlocuteur pour le saluer. April s'étonna de constater à quel point elle respirait la grâce, la distinction et la noblesse, faisant naître une pointe de jalousie mêlé d'admiration._

 _La mère et le fils ne cessaient de sourire à tout le monde d'un air avenant mais néanmoins il se dégageait d'eux un léger air supérieur dissimulé avec lequel ils toisaient_ _les autres convives._

 _La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil en direction de ses parents qui l'ignoraient, complètement absorbés par leur conversation et elle s'éclipsa discrètement en direction du buffet proche de l'étrange duo._

 _Lentement elle se saisit d'une flute de champagne et englouti un petit four en tendant l'oreille._

 _\- Monsieur et Madame Malefoy ! Quel plaisir de vous voir ! S'exclama un gros monsieur derrière April qui sursauta._

 _Des salutations chaleureuses s'en suivirent et la jeune fille attrapa au vol le prénom de Draco. Elle le murmura pour elle seule, appréciant la façon dont il roulait sur sa langue. Alors c'était eux les Malefoy ? Ils étaient bien connus des hautes sphères de la noblesse magique. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais le fils l'intriguait, il lui semblait déjà bien le connaître alors qu'il n'en était rien évidemment._

 _Puis elle croisa le regard furieux de sa mère et s'empressa de la rejoindre non sans avoir ordonné à un elfe de la suivre avec un plateau de petits fours pour en proposer aux amis de ses parents s'attirant quelques compliments appréciateurs sur son éducation. Par cette pirouette, elle évita de se faire gronder par sa mère mais cela eut pour conséquence d'être mise en avant tout le reste de la soirée. Elle observa le fils Malefoy du coin de l'œil et le vit discuter longuement avec une femme brune en robe de haute couture à qui il adressait des sourires complices puis elle le perdit de vue._

 _Plus tard dans la soirée, April réussi à s'esquiver au prétexte d'aller se rafraîchir. Elle s'enferma dans une cabine de toilette et soupira bruyamment. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour passer la soirée avec Kenneth, elle aurait même accepté de garder son petit frère pour pouvoir rester à la maison avec son petit ami._

 _Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ressortir, un fracas monstre explosa dans le silence des toilettes. Puis un gloussement de femme indiqua à April qu'une personne venait d'entrer en trombe dans les sanitaires. Les bruits humides qui suivirent lui précisèrent_ _que la femme était visiblement accompagnée, le mur à sa droite vibra sous l'impact d'un corps, la faisant sursauter, et la femme gloussa à nouveau._

 _\- Draco ! Gémit-elle._

 _April se figea. Les bruits en provenance de la cabine voisine se faisaient de plus en plus suggestifs faisant rougir la jeune fille. Froissements_ _de tissus, gémissements, bruits de baisers._

 _\- Draco, arrête, g_ _émit à nouveau la femme d'un ton qui sous entendait parfaitement le contraire de ses mots._

 _\- Arrête-moi, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix rauque de désir._

 _Un à-coup fit encore trembler la cabine et pousser un petit cri de surprise à la femme. Juste à côté, April tentait d'être la plus silencieuse et immobile possible lorsqu'elle vit une longue main masculine, forte et pâle, agripper le haut de la paroi entre leurs deux cabines et les à-coups reprirent de plus en plus rapides._

 _Ouvrant de grands yeux, elle réalisa que l'homme qu'elle avait observé plus tôt dans la soirée était en train de faire l'amour à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle était hypnotisée par les jointures blanchis de cette main si puissante._

 _Un coup plus fort que les autres fit gronder l'homme et clapir_ _la femme. April quant à elle sursauta à nouveau et revit son analyse. Ce couple n'était pas en train de faire l'amour. Elle, elle avait déjà fait l'amour, avec Kenneth, et ça ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'il se passait dans la cabine d'à côté. Ce n'était pas censé être effréné et aussi bestial._

 _Malgré sa stupeur et son embarras, la jeune fille se sentit pousser une curiosité luxurieuse qui n'était bridée que par la peur d'être découverte. Contre son gré et bien qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais entendre les bruits du couple, elle tendit une oreille attentive, son subconscient submergé par des images créés à base de ce qu'elle avait vu de l'homme durant la soirée._

 _Enfin, il poussa un long gémissement et quelques instants plus tard elle entendit l'eau couler dans les lavabos._

 _Collant son œil à l'interstice entre la porte et le montant, elle distingua le dos du blond, penché au-dessus de la vasque en porcelaine._

 _\- Hey ! Sussura_ _la femme en enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille, se collant contre son dos._

 _April reconnut la femme aristocrate en robe de haute couture qu'elle avait vu discuter avec lui un peu plus tôt dans la soirée._

 _\- Retourne dans la salle. Lui répondit Draco d'un ton las._

 _\- Tu sais où me trouver si tu as besoin._

 _Le blond ricana._

 _\- Je suis sûr que ton mari sera ravi de l'apprendre Pansy._

 _Celle-ci éclata d'un rire sensuel._

 _\- Mon mari est un vieux croulant qui se fiche d'avec qui je baise du moment que ce n'est pas en public. La satisfaction de m'exhiber à son bras me vaut tous les écarts que je veux._

 _\- Pas en public ? Rétorqua Draco d'un ton narquois en lui faisant face tout en séchant ses mains. Je t'en prie Pansy, tout le Londres sorcier t'es passé dessus. Tu l'aurais fait en public que ça aurait été plus discret._

 _La jeune femme se renfrogna._

 _\- Tout le monde n'a pas eu ta chance de pouvoir échapper à un mariage arrangé._

 _L'expression du blond se radoucit. Il lui attrapa délicatement le menton et lui offrit un baiser passionné qui fit frémir April dans sa cabine de toilette. Elle remarqua que la femme ne resta pas de marbre non plus._

 _\- Allez va le rejoindre ton vieux croulant._

 _Puis il quitta la pièce, bientôt suivit de son amante après qu'elle se fut remaquillé_ _et recoiffé_ _d'un coup de baguette._

oOo

S'arrachant à ses souvenirs, April marqua une pause tout près de ses lèvres. Draco la fixait d'un regard confus, alors elle embrassa délicatement sa lèvre inférieure. Incapable de bouger, tendu de tout son être, l'homme ne la repoussa pas, encourageant sans le vouloir April à réitérer ce geste interdit.

Un véritable combat intérieur avait lieu dans la tête de Draco et son corps se laissait lentement mais irrémédiablement tenter. Lui qui avait connu tellement de femme, répondre à des avances était devenu une seconde nature, un réflexe. April n'avait peut-être que 19 ans mais son corps était celui d'une femme, ses baisers étaient si doux et malgré tout, son côté ingénu était terriblement attirant. Il réveilla en lui, une pulsion primaire de dominance qui sous la forme d'une petite voix intérieure lui chuchota : « Tu ne fais rien de mal, elle est majeure. Elle est célibataire ». La jeune fille sentit légèrement sa poigne de fer s'adoucir puis se relâcher autour de sa taille traduisant pour elle une nouvelle preuve d'encouragement.

Ce fut lorsqu'elle passa sa petite langue hésitante sur les lèvres du blond qu'il franchit la limite : Il entrouvrit la bouche et approfondit délicatement le baiser. La sensation que ça lui procura jeta tous ses doutes au feu. Inspirant profondément par le nez, il s'appliqua à l'embrasser comme jamais elle n'avait été embrassée, il en était certain.

Ne pouvant s'empêcher de comparer, elle remarqua que, contrairement à Kenneth qui avait constamment un goût de dentifrice (à croire qu'il se lavait les dents à chaque fois qu'il allait l'embrasser), les lèvres de Draco, douces et chaudes, avaient un goût de champagne et d'interdit.

Soulevant sa taille de botruc, il la bascula brusquement sur lui, une cuisse de chaque côté de ses jambes musclées. Ses grandes mains glissèrent dans son dos pour la coller à lui. Elle passa ses doigts tremblants dans sa nuque, s'agrippant à ses cheveux, soumise à un torrent de sensations et d'émotions qui l'en aurait fait pleurer. En réalité, elle tremblait comme une feuille de la tête aux pieds. Jamais, JAMAIS Kenneth ne l'avait touchée, embrassée comme ça. Jamais elle n'aurait cru possible que son corps puisse contenir autant de désir ni que son cœur puisse supporter celui qu'elle sentait irradié de l'homme entre ses cuisses.

Réalisant pleinement pour la première fois ce fait irréfutablement érotique, le fait qu'elle, April, était en train de chevaucher un homme d'âge mûr sur son lit de petite fille submergea son bas ventre d'une vague douce et chaude. Elle gémit dans sa bouche.

Il raffermit sa prise sur son dos lorsqu'il la sentit trembler de nouveau d'excitation ou d'appréhension à l'idée d'être surpris ? Il ne savait pas, mais cette dernière pensée le ramena progressivement vers la réalité de ce qu'il faisait. Et c'est quand il sentit l'entrejambe de la jeune fille appuyer légèrement sur son érection à travers son pantalon qu'il eut un sursaut. Il la saisie à nouveau, par les avant-bras cette fois et la repoussa tandis que le mot « viol » explosait dans son esprit puis il se ravisa en voyant les prunelles empreintes de désir de la jeune fille. C'est le mot « inceste » qui le remplaça car même s'ils n'avaient aucun lien de sang, il avait presque l'âge d'être son père.

April sut comprendre le fil de ses pensées et ne résista pas lorsqu'il l'éloigna suffisamment de lui pour la forcer à se remettre debout. Elle détacha les mains de sa nuque les laissant glisser le long de son cou dans une dernière caresse et se laissa faire. Draco se leva lui aussi et fit deux pas en direction de la sortie avant de s'arrêter. April avait fait demi-tour pour le suivre des yeux. Il lui fit face à nouveau, ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Enfin, il sembla renoncer à dire ce qu'il avait en tête ou à trouver quelque chose à dire et il quitta la pièce avec un dernier coup d'œil dans sa direction. April sourit. Elle avait décelé dans ce dernier regard, avant que la porte ne se referme, un quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à nommer mais qui lui signifiait clairement que cette bataille n'était pas perdue.

 **oOo**

 **Pour des raisons techniques indépendantes de ma volonté, le prochain chapitre d'Ecart d'âge sera posté vendredi au lieu de samedi !**


	3. Le nouvel an

**Bonjour à tous (toutes ?)**

 **Voilà le nouveau chapitre d'Ecart d'âge.**

 **RAR :**

 **Malawiwi : Merci pour ta review et surtout pour tous ces compliments. J'ai prévenu au début du chapitre 1 que je n'avais pas écris cette fic comme une Dramione à la base et que du coup Miss Granger allait vous faire attendre un moment avant de pointer son nez. J'espère en tout cas qu'April saura se montrer aussi attachante pour te faire patienter jusque là. Bonne lecture !**

 **oOo**

 **Chap** **3 : Le nouvel an**

Draco savait très bien qu'il se jetait dans la gueule du loup en acceptant l'invitation de Blaise à passer le réveillon du nouvel an chez lui. Enfin, disons qu'il s'en doutait fortement. Il l'avait lu dans le regard d'April avant de l'abandonner dans sa chambre le jour du brunch chez ses parents. Il avait aussitôt compris qu'elle ne renoncerait pas et quand Blaise lui avait envoyé un parchemin pour l'inviter le soir du 31 décembre, il avait su que sa cousine par alliance y serait aussi, à n'importe quel prix.

L'ambiance était digne d'un club dans le salon des Zabini. Même si Blaise et Astoria savaient mettre les petits plats dans les grands lorsqu'ils recevaient leurs familles, ils avaient aussi gardé un âge mental proche de la vingtaine lorsqu'ils donnaient des fêtes avec leurs amis.

Astoria s'était chargée des invitations et Draco était donc sûr de n'y croiser personne ayant de près ou de loin un ancien rapport avec le seigneur des ténèbres. Elle avait un sens inouï des convenances, hérité de ses parents qui leur avaient évité d'être trop proche de Voldemort pendant la guerre pour subir une condamnation après sa défaite mais pas assez éloigné tout de même pour que le seigneur des ténèbres ne les considère comme de l'autre camp.

Quant à l'ambiance, c'est Blaise qui s'en chargeait, comme du temps où il avait organisé nombres de fêtes illégales dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Il y avait donc de la bonne musique diffusée partout dans le salon à l'aide d'un sortilège et un éclairage digne d'une boite de nuit moldue, bien qu'il était très improbable qu'aucun des invités n'ai un jour mis un orteil dans l'un de ces endroits.

Draco n'aimait pas danser, il se contenta donc de boire en passant d'un groupe de discussion à un autre, évitant la piste de danse comme la dragoncelle et épiant subtilement l'entrée, redoutant la venue d'une certaine demoiselle.

Après une demi-heure, il jugea qu'il s'était peut-être trompé et se détendit. Il se resservit un verre et rejoignit Astoria, Blaise et Théodore Nott en grande conversation dans un coin du salon. Ce dernier avait bien changé depuis Poudlard, aujourd'hui plus riche et arrogant que jamais mais aussi plus vieux et ventripotent. Il représentait aux yeux de Draco la noblesse décadente à laquelle il avait lui-même échappé en prenant sa vie en main.

Depuis la piste de danse, April n'avait pas manqué un seul des gestes de son objectif depuis qu'il était arrivé. Son cœur s'était emballé en le voyant, elle s'était sentie suffoquer . Il dégageait une telle charge magique qu'elle se demandait comment elle pouvait être la seule à le sentir. La luxure émanait littéralement de chacun de ses gestes, de chacun de ses pas. Malgré ça, elle était déterminée, ce soir elle ne craignait que la concurrence. Après tout, cette soirée n'avait absolument rien à voir avec le brunch de ses parents où la moyenne d'âge frisait les 100 ans. Ici, grâce à sa cousine Astoria, Draco pouvait rencontrer nombres de femmes célibataires qui la battraient à plate couture dans bien des domaines.

Pour l'instant, elle dansait depuis presque une heure, tantôt avec un des amis de sa cousine, amusé ou pris de pitié pour la pauvre adolescente qui jouait la grande, tantôt seule avec elle-même.

Danser lui faisait du bien, ça lui occupait l'esprit et déchargeait le trop plein d'énergie et le stress que son corps contenait. Elle en avait même oublié la gêne qu'elle avait ressentie en apparaissant dans le salon vêtu de sa robe de soirée courte et noire, celle-là même qu'elle avait cachée sous sa robe de sorcière durant tout le gala où elle avait croisé Draco pour la première fois. Cependant, aujourd'hui elle ne la cachait plus en espérant que l'homme de ses pensées la remarquerait…

Et il la remarqua, leurs regards se croisèrent et il se figea, son verre à moitié levé vers ses lèvres. Il resta dans cette position un peu ridicule quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'elle virevolte sur la piste brisant leur contact visuel. Lorsqu'elle reporta son regard vers lui, il cachait son trouble en buvant une gorgé du liquide ambré contenu dans son verre. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire, auquel il ne répondit pas, tout en continuant de danser.

April n'était pas encore dans l'optique d'atteindre son objectif pour deux raisons.

La première était que danser était un vrai soulagement, un défouloir et un plaisir solitaire qu'elle s'accordait, ce n'était pas une façon de le charmer, de toute manière elle sentait bien à sa façon de contourner la piste que ce n'était pas vraiment son truc.

La deuxième, était qu'il ne servait à rien de se pendre à son cou dès son arrivée à part si elle souhaitait le voir s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

Il lui semblait qu'elle venait de commencer un numéro de funambule car elle ne se sentait pas dominante, elle savait qu'elle ne l'était pas depuis sa première relation sérieuse : Kenneth. Elle détestait être le décideur. Mais Kenneth avait son âge et aussi son inexpérience, il était encore dans une optique de première relation, vertueuse et douce et il attendait toujours qu'elle lui dise quoi faire pour être sûr de ne pas la brusquer. La jeune fille s'était vite ennuyée malgré le peu de fois où ils l'avaient fait.

Toutefois, elle devait aujourd'hui prendre les devants et jouer le rôle de dominante dans ses préliminaires platoniques.

Encore cette sensation de vertige, le dominer pour le pousser à la dominer. Si elle ne prenait pas les choses en mains, elle savait qu'il ne viendrait jamais de lui-même vers elle mais une fois que se serait fait, elle devinait qu'il lui apprendrait des tas de choses et qu'il saurait la diriger fermement mais avec douceur, une main de fer dans un gant de velours comme on disait.

La musique changea et elle arrêta de bouger, plantant son regard dans celui de Draco qui la regardait encore. Bien que le verbe surveiller soit plus adéquat, il la fixait comme si elle était susceptible de se jeter sur lui pour lui arracher sa chemise.

Pour l'instant elle devait le rassurer, aussi alla-t-elle joyeusement vers leur groupe d'amis, attrapa un verre sur le buffet à côté, le frôlant au passage, et salua tout le monde chaleureusement avant de l'avaler d'un trait.

\- April, tu devrais te reposer quelques minutes. La gronda Astoria.

\- Non ça va, merci. C'est une super fête Asto, encore merci de m'avoir invité.

Le peu d'alcool qu'elle avait bu avant son arrivée lui déliait aisément la langue habituellement timide et renfermée.

\- On n'allait pas te laisser passer le nouvel an avec cette bande de grincheux ! Plaisanta Blaise avant de recevoir un coup de coude de sa femme.

\- C'est de mon oncle et de ma tante que tu parles là.

Tout le monde éclata de rire et la discussion reprit. April ne resta pas longtemps, juste assez pour sentir Draco relâcher la pression à côté d'elle. Lorsqu'elle le supposa plus à l'aise, elle s'excusa et accrocha son regard quelques secondes de trop. Il cilla et elle s'éclipsa.

Draco avait parfaitement saisi le message. S'il le voulait, il pouvait la suivre. Mais il ne le voulait pas… N'est-ce pas ? En réalité, il avait si bien réussi à se convaincre lui-même qu'April était une adolescente écervelée et gloussante qui avait réussi à lui voler un baiser par surprise (sûrement pour un pari), qu'il avait bien durement remis les pieds sur terre en la surprenant sur la piste, dansant toute seule à en perdre la raison, dans cette petite robe noire outrageusement courte. Elle était belle et femme à n'en pas douter, bien loin de l'image copier/coller de Lavande Brown ou Parvati Patil qu'il s'était fabriqué.

\- Et bien ! En voilà une qui n'a pas froid aux yeux. Lui lança Théodore en aparté, désignant April de son verre.

Il sortit de sa longue rêverie et distingua effectivement la jeune fille qui était revenue sur la piste. Elle s'abandonnait à la musique sans aucune pudeur et lorsque Draco se tourna vers son ancien camarade de Serpentard, il le surprit en train de la dévorer du regard.

Ce geste le dérangea beaucoup, d'abord parce que Théodore était marié (bien qu'il s'agisse d'un mariage sans amour, arrangé par ses parents avant le vote de la loi) mais aussi parce qu'il voyait bien que la différence d'âge qui le gênait tellement lui, ne semblait pas être un obstacle pour Théodore.

\- C'est la cousine d'Astoria. Lui indiqua le blond.

\- Ça restera dans la famille alors. S'exclama Théodore en éclatant de rire.

Son éclat de rire grossier qui suivit cette remarque écœurante provoqua un frisson de dégoût qui remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale de Draco.

\- Elle a 19 ans. Insista-t-il.

\- Ne fais pas l'écœuré, elle est majeure. Regarde là ! Elle ne demande que ça, mais rassure-toi, je ne la toucherais pas si tu as déjà une option dessus.

Le blond lui jeta son regard dédaigneux dont il avait le secret.

\- Je te remercie mais je n'ai pas besoin de me rabattre sur des adolescentes contrairement à certains qui peuvent avoir du mal à conclure avec des femmes dignes de ce nom.

La pique sembla faire mouche car Théodore cacha la colère que l'insulte à peine voilée de Draco avait suscitée et, comme pour laver son honneur bafoué, s'acharna le reste de la soirée à ne tromper sa femme qu'avec des conquêtes de son âge.

Inconsciente de cet échange, April s'appliqua toute la soirée à souffler le chaud et le froid. Tour à tour, elle renforçait l'image d'adolescente que Draco s'était fait d'elle avant de la briser l'instant suivant, d'un regard, d'un mot, d'un geste. Elle lui donna de multiples occasions qu'il ne saisit pas et cela devint un jeu... Jusqu'au moment où il répondit.

En réalité, il ne le prémédita pas. Il sortait du salon bondé et surchauffé alors qu'elle y revenait après avoir pris l'air. Ils tombèrent littéralement l'un sur l'autre. Draco la rattrapa par les poignets pour ne pas qu'elle s'écroule après l'avoir heurté et elle reconnut aussitôt son parfum, remerciant Merlin pour le coup de pouce.

\- April… Chuchota-t-il et une forte odeur d'alcool vint chatouiller les narines de la jeune fille.

Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait autant bu ni qu'il l'avait collé à lui en la retenant et un frisson d'appréhension se mêla à l'excitation lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il était en train d'humer ses cheveux, les yeux fermés. Alors qu'elle relevait doucement la tête vers lui, la bouche de Draco descendit le long de sa tempe, frôla sa joue, puis tout le visage du blond s'inclina et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent juste au-dessus de la lèvre supérieure d'April. Le baiser était tout près, elle le sentait et pria Morgane de garder ce hall désert. Ils y étaient presque.

Soudain une porte claqua quelque part et le temps s'arrêta pour April qui ferma les yeux de dépit, c'était la fin, il allait fuir. Mais contre toute attente, Draco la poussa violemment contre une tapisserie derrière laquelle elle disparut avec surprise avant qu'il ne la rejoigne. Ce n'était qu'une simple niche dans le mur pas un véritable passage secret mais il leur sauva la mise lorsqu'un groupe d'invité sortit bruyamment du salon en esclaffant. April ne connaissait pas du tout ce recoin bien qu'elle ait passé de nombreuses vacances chez sa cousine et son mari.

A présent cachés, Draco ignora les bruits de conversation du groupe qui s'arrêta dans le hall et fondit sur la bouche d'April, l'attrapant par la nuque et la taille tout en la maintenant contre le mur de pierre glacées. Il l'embrassa à lui en couper le souffle.

Comme la première fois où elle l'avait en quelque sorte surpris dans les toilettes, elle fut abasourdie de réaliser que le plaisir pouvait aussi s'exprimer de manière violente. Il grogna dans sa bouche lorsqu'elle répondit timidement à son baiser.

\- April. Gronda-t-il à voix basse.

Il avait détourné le visage pour mettre fin au baiser mais il ne l'avait pas repoussé. Ses mains fortes l'étreignaient toujours, tout son corps pesait sur elle la maintenant prisonnière contre le mur et il avait replongé son visage dans ses cheveux bruns décoiffés.

Il semblait se battre avec lui-même, son souffle était saccadé et résister à son désir semblait quasiment douloureux mais elle ne tremblait pas cette fois-ci. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait, elle voulait lui appartenir. Elle voulait que cet homme si mûr, si fort la commande. Elle voulait lui obéir. Elle voulait le forcer à accepter son désir, le forcer à prendre la main. Elle n'était pas faite pour ça, April ne souhaitait qu'une chose : remettre sa vie entre ses mains et le laisser en faire ce qu'il voudrait.

Les convives étaient toujours dans le hall et remettaient leur cape de voyage en se disant au revoir. Lorsque les environs furent à nouveau déserts, elle sentit Draco se reprendre peu à peu. Elle ne chercha pas à le provoquer. Elle aurait pu pourtant, l'alcool aidant, la jeune fille sentait qu'une simple pression de son bassin sur le sien aurait suffi à lui faire perdre le contrôle mais encore une fois, et bien qu'elle le désirât si fort, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle souhaitait. C'était à lui d'initier les choses.

La main de Draco, agrippée à sa nuque, avait fini par glisser sur sa joue. Toute sa poigne s'était adoucit et son souffle reprenait un rythme normal malgré qu'il gardât son nez enfoui dans sa chevelure.

\- April, qu'est-ce que tu me fais ? Chuchota-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que TOI tu voudrais me faire ? Osa-t-elle.

\- Je ne peux rien te faire.

La phrase la fit sourire. Il avait utilisé le verbe « pouvoir » et non « vouloir ».

\- Bien sûr que si. Je suis à toi, tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et je m'offrirais. Chuchota la jeune fille.

\- April ! Soupira-t-il en se reculant pour la regarder dans les yeux. Ce n'est pas sain.

\- En quoi ? Je suis majeure et célibataire, tu n'es pas marié. Nous ne faisons strictement rien d'illégal.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec la loi, je suis trop vieux pour toi.

\- Ça m'est égal. Et je te l'ai déjà dit, je t'appartiens… mais si tu ne veux pas de moi je pourrais m'attacher à quelqu'un d'autre qui aura moins de scrupule.

Le regard de Draco s'assombrit, une vision cauchemardesque d'April prise par un Théodore lubrique et bedonnant s'imposa à son esprit, l'alcool décupla le sentiment de colère qui l'envahit aussitôt et ses doigts se refermèrent sur sa gorge, la pressant contre le mur.

\- Je t'interdis de…

Elle étouffa un cri de surprise plutôt que de douleur mais cela déclencha un éclair de lucidité qui le traversa entièrement et il la relâcha.

\- April ! Je… je suis désolé.

\- Ne le sois pas. Chuchota-t-elle.

Sentir la poigne de l'homme autour de son cou l'avait complètement terrifiée. Sa force était incroyable, il pouvait la briser quand bon lui semblait, il lui aurait suffi de serrer les doigts pour la tuer et elle devait être trop folle ou trop saoule car ça l'avait excité.

\- Je t'en prie. Le supplia-t-elle. Prends-moi ou je trouverais quelqu'un d'autre pour le faire.

C'était faux bien évidemment, elle ne voulait que lui, il n'y avait que lui qu'elle voyait de cette manière, aucun autre ami de sa cousine ne lui avait fait cet effet, pas même ceux qui était restés très attirants pour leur âge. Mais il l'ignorait, et émettre l'idée qu'elle aille chercher ailleurs avait été la seule chose qui avait suscité une réaction de sa part. Alors elle comptait bien utiliser cette carte jusqu'au bout.

Dans la tête de Draco, quelque peu embrumée par le gin et le whisky, la petite voix intérieure lui chuchota à nouveau : « Tu ne fais rien de mal, elle ne demande rien d'immoral ».

\- Je ne t'aime pas. Lui dit-il soudain.

\- Moi non plus. Rétorqua-t-elle aussi vite qu'elle pût digérer la surprise.

Elle s'en doutait évidemment, bien sûr qu'il ne l'aimait pas… pas encore du moins mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il lui en parle si vite. Cependant sa réponse eut l'effet escompté puisque son regard s'assombrit à nouveau mais pas du tout de la même façon. Après tout, elle n'était qu'un coup d'un soir comme il en avait déjà eu des dizaines. Elle ne voulait qu'une nuit de sexe et ensuite se serait terminé. Il lui attrapa le menton et l'embrassa ardemment. Son autre main entreprit de découvrir son corps à travers le tissu de sa robe, il caressa la courbe de son sein, sa taille, sa hanche et enfin effleura la peau nue de sa cuisse. Elle gémit, frissonna, sa peau se couvrit de chair de poule et elle osa poser imperceptiblement ses mains sur la taille de son presque amant.

Il rompit aussitôt le baiser pour les repousser avec un petit bruit réprobateur mais pas pour la raison qu'elle crût comprendre de prime abord.

\- Pas ici. Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille en reprenant un peu le contrôle de lui-même.

Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça, pas à la cousine d'Astoria et de Blaise. Pas à une fille si jeune.

\- Viens dans ma chambre. Répondit-elle sur le même ton.

L'empressement dans sa voix fit sourire Draco, elle était tellement fiévreuse, tellement impatiente et surtout tellement candide.

\- Non, j'ai dit : pas ici. Répéta-t-il d'un ton posé.

April comprit alors qu'il ne parlait pas de leur recoin secret mais du manoir en entier. Il ne devait pas vouloir faire ça sous le toit de son meilleur ami, ou mieux encore, peut être voulait-il être libre de faire tout le bruit qu'il souhaitait. Il lui sourit en voyant presque se former ce raisonnement dans ses yeux verts. Si elle acceptait cette excuse, il n'aurait qu'à lui dire que ce n'était que partie remise et ensuite… il n'aurait qu'à faire en sorte de ne plus jamais la croiser. Son esprit alcoolisé trouva ce plan parfait.

\- Transplane jusque chez toi alors. Proposa-t-elle en agrippant son bras comme pour être sûre qu'il l'emmène.

\- Il est hors de question que je te kidnappe !

\- Mais…

Agacé, il l'embrassa impétueusement à nouveau. Elle était encore si indisciplinée, il faudrait y remédier s'ils allaient plus loin. Cette pensée l'effraya, il n'envisageait quand même pas d'accéder à ses désirs ! L'alcool lui faisait faire n'importe quoi, il avait l'impression de devenir schizophrène.

Il avait besoin de réfléchir, il fallait qu'il s'en aille à présent mais pas s'en s'être assuré qu'elle ne se jetterait pas au cou d'un autre avec « moins de scrupules » comme elle disait.

\- Sois patiente April.

Il poussa le vice jusqu'à caresser sa lèvre du pouce en ajoutant d'un murmure enjôleur :

\- Je te promets que tu ne le regretteras pas.

\- D'accord. Finit-elle par céder.

\- Bien, maintenant vas rejoindre les autres tu veux ?

Elle hocha la tête et s'éclipsa.

 **oOo**

 **Pour des raisons techniques indépendantes de ma volonté, le prochain chapitre d'Ecart d'âge sera à nouveau posté vendredi au lieu de samedi !**


	4. Demande de stage

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Je suis ravie de vous retrouver pour le quatrième chapitre et surtout ravie de vous annoncer que finalement cette fic comptera peut être 22 chapitres et non pas 21. En tout cas c'est en cours d'écriture mais je vous tiendrais au courant.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **oOo**

 **Chap** **4 : Demande de stage**

A 7h30, Draco entra dans l'antichambre de son bureau d'un pas décidé.

\- Bonjour monsieur Malefoy ! Le salua sa secrétaire en se levant. Avez-vous passé de bonnes fêtes ?

\- Bonjour Johanna. Excellentes et vous ?

\- Parfaite ! Encore merci de m'avoir permis de partir plus tôt vendredi.

Johanna était une dame d'un certain âge comme en attestait ses cheveux de moins en moins bruns et de plus en plus blancs. Elle ne cherchait pas à dissimuler son âge en les modifiant à l'aide d'un sortilège comme de nombreuses autres candidates à qui il avait fait passer un entretien d'embauche.

Après la désastreuse affaire avec sa première secrétaire, il n'avait pas voulu tenter le Détraqueur à nouveau et n'avait auditionné que des candidates qui avaient plus de 50 ans. Mais il s'avouait volontiers satisfait avec Johanna, elle était travailleuse et efficace, certes elle le maternait un peu trop parfois mais il l'acceptait de bonne grâce compte tenu de sa productivité.

Il entra dans son cabinet, accrocha sa cape de voyage au porte manteau puis contourna son bureau en saisissant les parchemins qu'elle lui tendait en annonçant :

\- Le courrier du jour ! Je vous conseille de lire celui-ci en priorité, c'est une proposition de contrat qui provient directement du Département de la Justice Magique. Ensuite vous avez plusieurs postulants pour le poste de stagiaire-potionniste, voici leurs CV et lettres de motivation.

Le blond qui avait déplié le courrier du ministère et le parcourait rapidement se figea, ses yeux se détournèrent du parchemin pour fixer la petite pile que Johanna venait de déposer sur un coin du bureau. Au bout de quelques secondes, son immobilité l'intrigua.

\- Tout va bien monsieur ?

\- Hum… oui. Oui tout va bien, merci Johanna je vais étudier tout ceci.

\- Bien monsieur, je vous apporte du thé.

\- Thé noir, s'il vous plait.

\- Tout de suite.

Elle s'éclipsa discrètement comme si de rien n'était, bien qu'elle ait parfaitement remarqué l'hésitation de son patron.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Draco finit par prendre son courage à deux mains et feuilleta rapidement la pile de parchemins des postulants à la recherche d'un CV en particulier. Bientôt il tomba sur celui qu'il cherchait : April Stevenson. Pourquoi ne s'en était-il pas douté plus tôt ? Après avoir appris qu'il travaillait dans les potions, il était évident qu'elle lui enverrait une demande de stage.

La sienne était tout à fait banale mais sa photo en haut à droite du parchemin semblait le supplier du regard et il lisait un nombre incalculable de sous-entendus (qui ne devaient pourtant exister que dans son imagination) dans sa lettre de motivation.

Le blond se sentait embarrassé. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il avait bien agi ou non à la soirée du nouvel an. En tout cas, il était certain qu'il aurait fait autrement s'il avait été sobre mais il ne servait à rien de revenir là-dessus, il s'était lâché sur l'alcool en début de soirée, persuadé qu'elle n'était pas venue et il ne pouvait pas modifier le passé.

Quand il repensait à cette nuit, il se disait que l'étudiante timide qui n'osait même pas lui parler le premier soir avait disparue bien vite.

D'un côté, il continuait à penser que c'était malsain, qu'il n'aurait jamais dû l'embrasser, la caresser, l'encourager en quelque sorte. Il s'en sentait coupable. Et d'un autre, il avait adoré ça, il avait apprécié ses formes, sa candeur et, il devait bien l'avouer, sa soumission.

Il ne pouvait se mentir plus longtemps en se répétant continuellement qu'il n'avait fait cela que pour la protéger en gardant son attention sur lui de peur qu'elle ne tombe sur un pervers. C'était lui le pervers !

Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Céder ou non ? Il avait besoin d'un conseil mais à qui pouvait-il bien raconter tout ça ? Il se sentit soudain très seul, réalisant qu'en fait sa vie sociale était vraiment très pauvre. Ses seuls véritables amis étaient Astoria et Blaise et dans le cas présent, il était hors de question de leur en parler. Il n'avait personne à qui se confier. Il n'était pas en assez bon terme avec son autre ex-petite amie pour ne serait-ce que lui demander l'heure et sa mère était vraiment trop vieux jeu pour être impartiale.

Il s'imagina un instant en parler à Blaise sans mentionner ni le nom ni l'âge de la jeune fille en question mais il y avait trop de risque d'être démasqué. Il allait devoir régler le problème tout seul.

Pourquoi ne pas la prendre en stage avec lui ? Il l'aurait sous les yeux, serait sobre en toutes circonstances et arriverait sûrement à lui faire comprendre l'absurdité de son béguin pour lui. Ou se voilait-il encore la face ? Dans tous les cas il avait le temps de se décider sur le comportement à avoir avec elle puisque le début de son stage n'était prévu que dans deux semaines.

Sa secrétaire revint à cet instant avec un mug de thé fumant qu'elle déposa devant lui.

\- Veuillez recontacter ces trois postulants Johanna. Lui demanda-t-il en piochant deux autres CV au hasard de la pile. Donnez-leur un rendez-vous pour un entretien dès que possible.

\- Bien monsieur.

C'était idiot, mais il ne voulait pas que sa secrétaire se doute de quoique ce soit, aussi lui avait-il donné les deux autres candidatures. Au fond de lui il savait très bien que c'était April qu'il choisirait mais il ne voulait pas que la rumeur le pense partial.

Le lendemain après-midi, il avait reçu les deux autres candidats mais aucun n'était du niveau d'April, ça le déculpabilisait quelque peu bien qu'il sache parfaitement qu'il les avait choisis au hasard de la pile dans laquelle se trouvait peut-être un réel compétiteur pour la jeune fille. Bref, ce qui était fait, était fait et il ne servait à rien de le ressasser il n'allait pas redemander à voir les autres candidatures à ce stade.

Il avait programmé le rendez-vous d'April pour le jour suivant, 8h. Il voulait voir si elle serait aussi encline à faire la maline de bon matin mais il la sous-estimait. La veille du rendez-vous aucun des deux n'avait pu fermer l'œil de la nuit.

Ce matin là, ils étaient aussi nerveux l'un que l'autre April dans l'antichambre, assise sur sa petite chaise à dos droit en face de Johanna et lui qui tournait en rond dans son bureau depuis son arrivée une demi-heure plus tôt. Quand il eut lui-même poireauté 20 bonnes minutes afin de la faire patienter, il n'y tint plus et après avoir passé une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux blonds, il s'avança d'un pas ferme vers la porte.

\- Miss Stevenson. Entrez, je vous prie.

Elle lui adressa un sourire poli et le précéda dans son bureau. C'est la première fois qu'elle y mettait les pieds. Le grand bureau en bois massif faisait dos à une immense bibliothèque remplis de livres et de parchemins. Sur sa droite, une autre porte devait mener à son laboratoire et sur sa gauche, il y avait un porte manteau et une plante verte devant une grande fenêtre qui donnait sur un parc.

Il lui indiqua le siège en face du bureau et elle s'y assit après avoir plié sa cape de voyage par-dessus le dossier tandis qu'il prenait place dans son propre fauteuil. Il l'étudia un moment en silence et fut soulagé, elle n'était pas habillée aussi outrageusement qu'il l'avait craint. En réalité, sa jupe plissée grise et son pull en V prune convenaient parfaitement à une stagiaire de 2ème année d'université. Elle portait par dessus une robe de sorcière noire arborant l'écusson de son école. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne lui avait jamais demandé dans quelle maison elle était allée à Poudlard.

\- A Serdaigle, lui répondit-elle lorsqu'il lui posa la question.

\- J'aurais plutôt dit Serpentard.

\- Je vois très bien ce qui a pu le laisser croire.

Il soupira en s'avançant pour poser ses avant-bras sur le bureau.

\- Ecoute April, nous devons mettre les choses au clair tout de suite. Ici tu es sur mon lieu de travail. Tu n'es pas là pour… t'amuser mais pour apprendre.

\- Je sais bien ! Tu connais mon niveau en potion, je suis sûre que je serais une bonne stagiaire. Je ferais tout ce que tu me demanderas, ajouta-t-elle en lui jetant un regard déterminé qui lui confirma qu'il y avait bien un sous-entendu cette fois.

Il poussa un nouveau soupir.

\- On va commencer par rectifier quelques détails. Si je dois être ton tuteur, ici, tu m'appelleras « monsieur » et tu me vouvoieras.

Le sourire d'April s'agrandit et il leva les yeux au ciel, visiblement la perspective de lui donner du « monsieur » l'excitait plus qu'autre chose mais il avait en tête quelques tâches ingrates qui devrait la calmer, récurer les fonds de ces chaudrons sales par exemple.

\- Bien, c'est d'accord je te prends en stage mais n'oublie pas que selon la convention de l'université je peux y mettre fin n'importe quand et sans donner de motif.

\- Je comprends… monsieur, ajouta-t-elle d'un air mutin. Je ne vous décevrais pas.

Il devait bien avouer qu'elle savait y mettre les formes et il regrettait presque d'avoir instauré cette règle. Son seul et unique but serait finalement de maintenir les apparences devant sa secrétaire parce que sinon, la distance qu'il avait voulu instaurer entre eux de cette manière était réduite à néant lorsqu'elle prononçait « monsieur » ou « vous ». Ces deux mots qui étaient censés représenter le respect entre le maître et l'élève sonnaient comme un appel à la luxure dans sa bouche.

oOo

C'est dans un état de surexcitation à demi contrôlé qu'April retourna à l'université le lendemain avec sa convention signée. La Magic University Superior of Exeter ou M.U.S.E était cachée dans le centre-ville d'Exeter à l'instar du ministère et de Sainte Mangouste à Londres, il n'y avait pas d'internat et les étudiants pouvaient donc soit utiliser l'aire de transplanage pour rentrer chez eux soit louer un logement sur le campus.

Elle retrouva ses amies dans la cour principale, proche de l'aire de transplanage.

\- April ! La héla une jolie blonde entourée de deux autres étudiantes.

April les rejoignit en sautillant. Emily (la blonde), Madison et Hannah avaient toutes les trois fait Poudlard en même temps qu'April. Emily et Madison à Poufsouffle et Hannah à Serpentard. Les 4 filles s'étaient vite nouée d'amitié sur le campus même si April était la seule à être dans le département de Potion. Emily et Hannah étant en Littérature et Madison en Droit Magique.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Lui demanda cette dernière. Tu as l'air dans tous tes états ?

\- J'ai un stage ! S'écria-t-elle en brandissant sa convention.

\- Super, où ça ?

\- Chez Dragon Corporation.

Draco n'avait en effet pas donné son nom de famille à son entreprise, l'ayant créé peu après ses études et ayant déjà eu du mal à trouver des financements, il lui avait semblé plus judicieux de ne pas afficher « Malefoy » sur son parchemin à en-tête afin de ne pas effrayer d'éventuels clients.

\- C'est cool, je suis contente pour toi, lui dit Madison. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi ça te mets dans un tel état, ce n'est qu'un stage.

\- Oh ne l'écoute pas ! S'exclama Hannah. Tu sais déjà qui sera ton tuteur ?

\- Oui. Répondit-elle en s'empourprant.

\- J'espère qu'il sera sympa.

\- Oui, oui, il est très gentil. Balbutia-t-elle en se mettant à parler à toute allure. En fait c'est le patron de Dragon Corporation. Il n'y a que deux employés dans l'entreprise, lui et sa secrétaire. Ils sont très gentils, je connais déjà le patron, c'est un ami du mari de ma cousine Astoria…

\- Holà ! On se calme, la coupa Emilie. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive April on dirait un jobarbille en fin de vie. Est-ce que ton stage aurait un lien avec ton coup de cœur du nouvel an ?

April avait en effet raconté à ses trois meilleures amies qu'elle était tombée de nouveau amoureuse après sa rupture d'avec Kenneth. Sans parler de l'âge ou du nom de son amour, elle leur avait raconté comment elle l'avait rencontré à un dîner chez sa cousine puis leur premier baiser dans sa chambre et enfin son nouvel an mouvementé.

Les joues d'April prirent une belle couleur de souafle qui indiqua aux trois autres étudiantes qu'Emilie avait visé juste, seulement April refusa de leur en dire plus.

 **oOo**

 **Voilà, c'est tout pour cette semaine.**

 **Le chapitre 5 : Amortentia, sera publié samedi prochain ;)**


	5. Amortentia

**Bonsoir ! J'espère que vous êtes pressés de connaître enfin la suite parce qu'aujourd'hui on s'attaque aux choses sérieuses !**

 **oOo**

 **Chap 5 : Amortentia**

Contrairement à ce que Draco avait crû, les premiers jours de sa nouvelle stagiaire s'étaient plutôt bien déroulés, il lui avait installé une petite table et une chaise à dos droit dans un coin de son bureau pour qu'elle puisse prendre des notes ou rédiger ses rapports. Elle était ponctuelle, continuait à le vouvoyer et à l'appeler « monsieur » et avait même arrêté de lui sourire et de le regarder avec envie comme elle l'avait fait lors de leur entretien.

April avait modifié son comportement parce que tout d'abord elle adorait les potions, elle avait ça dans le sang et le fait qu'elle soit une fille (la filière potion/herbologie étant généralement plus prisée par les garçons) l'obligeait à travailler deux fois plus pour prouver sa valeur. Elle ne s'en plaignait jamais et appréciait d'autant plus le fait de pouvoir travailler auprès d'un maître des potions aussi bon que Draco. Elle lui avait dit une fois que dans sa promotion elles n'étaient que 7 filles pour une centaine d'élèves et que comme elles n'avaient pas toutes les mêmes options, elle se retrouvait très régulièrement la seule fille du cours. Cela avait contrarié Draco. Sans qu'il ne puisse vraiment s'en empêcher, imaginer April subir les brimades de cette bande d'ado pubère ou pire : leurs avances, le mettait dans une colère noire (intérieurement bien sûr).

Et ensuite, elle n'avait pas du tout abandonné son objectif concernant son tuteur mais avait bien compris que la provocation ne lui serait d'aucune aide, en tout cas lorsqu'il était sobre.

Au fil des jours, le blond s'était détendu en sa présence, il avait cessé d'être tout le temps sur la défensive. Les premiers temps il avait pris un soin extrême à ne jamais la toucher, ni pour prendre un ingrédient qu'elle lui tendait, ni lorsqu'il se penchait au-dessus d'elle pour vérifier son travail à son petit bureau. Il continuait à être sincèrement impressionné par sa motivation et son talent pour les potions, elle avait un réel don et savait se montrer aussi efficace qu'agréable dans le travail.

Il se surprenait de plus en plus à la regarder à la dérobée lorsqu'elle ne lui prêtait pas attention. Il aimait la voir penchée sur un parchemin ou sur un chaudron, le visage concentré. Il affectionnait particulièrement cette situation qui s'installait entre eux où il n'avait pas besoin de surveiller sans arrêt la moindre réaction de ses petites mains aux doigts fins en craignant qu'elle ne se jette sur lui. Il avait même été étonné de voir qu'il pouvait plaisanter sans ambiguïté avec elle.

Lorsqu'elle sortit du laboratoire, un jour vers 17h, après l'avoir nettoyé de fond en comble comme il le lui avait demandé, elle le découvrit en train de remplir une déclaration de vente pour le ministère. Il lui avait alors expliqué qu'il avait accepté un contrat d'un particulier pour la conception d'amortentia qui était une potion soumise à un contrôle léger du ministère. Il était donc en train de remplir un formulaire où il devait indiquer les coordonnées de l'acheteur, la date de remise en main propre et la quantité de potion vendue.

\- Ces choses-là sont rarement contrôlées, à part lors d'un mariage où le ministère vérifie la dernière date d'achat d'amortentia des futurs époux. Mais il vaut mieux être en règle quand même. J'allais me mettre à la conception, tu peux rester si ça ne t'embête pas de finir plus tard ?

Elle jeta un œil par la fenêtre et découvrit qu'il faisait déjà nuit. Une heure supplémentaire n'allait sûrement pas la tuer et avec un peu de chance il lui proposerait de la raccompagner.

Ils passèrent donc dans son laboratoire et Draco lui demanda si elle voulait préparer la potion, ce qu'elle accepta avec enthousiasme. Elle enfila un tablier par-dessus sa robe de sorcière et commença à rassembler les ingrédients nécessaires sous l'œil de son tuteur.

Rapidement, le petit laboratoire s'était empli de volutes de fumée qui s'élevaient en spirale. L'atmosphère était rapidement devenue surchauffée et moite.

\- Monsieur Malefoy ? Appela une voix depuis l'extérieur.

\- Nous sommes dans le laboratoire Johanna. Répondit-il alors que sa secrétaire apparaissait, une cape de voyage sur son bras et son attaché-case à la main.

\- Il est 17h30, j'ai éteint les lampes dans votre bureau et dans l'antichambre, je vous laisse fermer ?

\- Pas de problème allez-y, bon weekend.

\- Bon weekend Johanna. La salua April.

\- Merci, bonne soirée à vous deux, à lundi.

Après le départ de la secrétaire, April jeta un regard en biais à son tuteur mais celui-ci semblait détendu et concentré sur les gestes qu'elle effectuait avec sa baguette. La potion était presque terminée et Draco se pencha par-dessus le chaudron pour en contrôler l'aspect. La surface nacrée du breuvage bloblotait tranquillement tandis qu'une odeur de parchemin, de jasmin et d'herbe fraîchement coupée s'en dégageait. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il croisa le regard intense d'April et jura intérieurement. Elle le regardait à nouveau comme avant. Il décida de profiter de l'absence de Johanna pour désamorcer tout de suite la situation.

\- Est-ce que tu sais que l'utilisation de l'amortentia est illégale dans certains pays ?

\- Ça m'est égal monsieur, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de m'en servir.

\- Vraiment ? S'étonna-t-il faussement en lui tendant une perche. A ton âge, il n'y a aucun garçon dont tu aurais envie d'aromatiser le jus de citrouille ?

Il avait bien appuyé sur le mot « garçon » mais elle sourit doucement et se mit à réciter son cours.

 _\- "L'amortentia ne peut pas créer un véritable sentiment d'amour. Il ne peut que produire une fausse attirance ou une obsession passagère qui stoppera aussitôt les effets de la potion estompés"_.

\- C'est exact. Répondit-il méfiant.

\- Et ce n'est pas ce que je veux... Monsieur.

Il soupira et se dit qu'il était temps d'essayer de la raisonner. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur la chaise qu'elle utilisait parfois pour prendre des notes lorsqu'elle l'observait travailler au laboratoire tandis qu'il s'asseyait à moitié sur le plan de travail en carrelage en croisant les doigts sur sa cuisse. La position était équivoque même s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Ses jambes étaient légèrement écartées mais ses mains croisées devant son entrejambe le « protégeaient ».

\- Écoute April, je voudrais qu'on discute un peu de toi.

\- Je vous écoute.

Il soupira, passa sa main dans ses cheveux et recroisa aussitôt les doigts près de son bas-ventre. Il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'entre eux ça ne marcherait pas. Qu'il n'y avait aucun futur possible.

\- Admettons que je sois d'accord, quel avenir tu vois pour... nous ?

Il n'eut pas besoin de préciser de quoi il parlait.

\- Aucun. Répondit-elle surprise le prenant au dépourvu.

\- Par Merlin ! Pourquoi veux-tu sortir avec moi alors ? S'exclama-t-il incrédule.

\- Draco, je ne... Commença-t-elle avant de reprendre plus posément. Monsieur, je ne veux pas d'une demande en mariage. Tout ce que je veux c'est vous appartenir.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Et pourquoi moi ? J'aimerais te comprendre April.

\- C'est une question difficile, monsieur. Je ne suis pas sûre d'en connaître moi-même la réponse. Quant à me comprendre, ce n'est pas compliqué : je veux que vous me dominiez et ce dans tous les sens du terme.

Il lui jeta un regard désespéré et exaspéré à la fois sans savoir quoi répondre.

\- Puis-je vous poser une question à mon tour ?

Il agita la main dans sa direction, signifiant qu'il n'était plus à ça près. April ne s'exécuta pas aussitôt. Elle prit le temps de mûrir sa question et de peser chacun de ses mots.

\- Est-ce que vous refusez parce que je ne suis pas... à votre goût ? Dit-elle avec un air penaud.

\- Non ! Enfin ça n'a rien à voir. Je te trouve... tu es... tu es très jolie April.

Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle développe des complexes et soit malheureuse le reste de sa vie à cause de son rejet mais elle continua sur sa lancé.

\- Alors c'est que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal. Conclu-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr que non. Tu n'as rien fait de mal c'est moi qui aurais dû être clair dès le début avec toi.

D'un mouvement vif, elle se leva et se plaça furtivement entre ses jambes. Il ne pouvait désormais ni les refermer ni se lever sans user de la force et vraisemblablement il ne s'y résolvait pas.

\- Pour la énième fois, _monsieur_. Chuchota-t-elle. La différence d'âge ne serait un réel problème que si j'étais mineure, ce qui n'est pas le cas. Ni vous, ni moi ne sommes en couple et je ne vous demande ni de m'aimer, ni de m'afficher à votre bras alors je vais vous poser une dernière question : Quelle est la raison qui vous empêche de m'embrasser ?

Il était pris au piège et malgré lui, il commença à réfléchir à une réponse à lui donner tout en tentant vaillamment d'ignorer son corps si proche du sien.

Elle avait raison, il n'avait pas d'autre excuse valable que leur différence d'âge qui n'avait rien d'illégale. Et elle ne souhaitait même pas faire de lui son petit ami, ne voulait parler à personne de leur relation ni le présenter comme tel à son entourage. Elle n'aspirait qu'à une chose : coucher avec lui. Encore une fois, elle lui laissait l'occasion de la considérer comme un simple coup d'un soir.

Il inspira fébrilement et l'odeur de la jeune fille emplit tous ses sens, lentement il posa une main sur sa joue et la fit glisser vers sa nuque. April ferma les yeux sous la caresse, tout son visage transpirait l'assouvissement. Il était fasciné de voir qu'un simple effleurement de sa part suffisait à la rendre heureuse. Elle ne mentait pas lorsqu'elle disait ne vouloir que lui.

\- Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ? Murmura-t-il tout près de son visage bien qu'ils soient parfaitement seuls dans les locaux à présent.

\- Oui. Souffla-t-elle.

Il ne put se retenir d'avantage et l'embrassa brusquement. Elle posa ses deux mains sur ses cuisses mais n'osa pas le caresser ; le toucher était déjà une récompense attendue depuis de longues semaines. Il la poussa doucement pour descendre du plan de travail et la guida d'une main sur sa taille si fluette jusqu'au mur derrière elle. Elle gémit lorsque son dos heurta la surface dure mais n'interrompit pas le baiser de peur de le voir fuir une nouvelle fois. C'était une précaution inutile puisque Draco n'avait plus l'intention de fuir. Voilà des semaines qu'il luttait contre lui-même, à chaque instant de la journée, pour ne pas perdre son contrôle et réaliser à quel point elle lui faisait envie. Combien de nuit à se réveiller en sueur, le bas-ventre embrasé, à rêver de ses yeux verts et de ses petites mains. A se satisfaire à demi en repensant à ce recoin derrière la tapisserie des Zabini.

Il tenait son visage à deux mains maintenant, tout en l'écrasant de son poids contre le mur, il y avait tellement de choses qu'il avait envie de lui faire, des choses qu'elle ne devait même pas imaginer. Il avait envie de la prendre là, sur le plan de travail, mais cette pensée le retint. Il se figea contre sa bouche. Elle était si jeune et sûrement si inexpérimentée malgré qu'elle ait déjà eut un petit ami. A la tête de Kenneth, Draco devina qu'ils ne devaient l'avoir fait que dans un lit. Il était donc hors de question qu'il la retourne sur le plan de travail pour la prendre en levrette comme il l'avait envisagé, emporté par son désir. Elle méritait une première fois plus douce avec lui mais il ne pouvait décemment pas la ramener au manoir Malefoy, sous le même toit que sa mère et aucun de ses biens immobiliers n'étaient disponibles en l'état.

April s'était pétrifiée, comme si le moindre de ses mouvements pouvait le faire s'évaporer dans les airs mais devant son immobilité elle finit par prendre la parole en priant pour ne pas tout gâcher.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Interrogea-t-elle tout bas.

Il ramena ses yeux gris sur elle, son regard était tellement assombri par le désir qu'elle en frémit.

\- Où est-ce que tu loges ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

\- J'ai… j'ai une chambre sur le campus. Bredouilla-t-elle comprenant que ça devenait _enfin_ réel.

\- Allons-y. Trancha-t-il.

 **oOo**

 **Et voilà c'est tout pour cette semaine. Oui je sais que vous devez me haïr pour ce que je viens de faire mais...** **1: le chapitre aurait vraiment été trop long en comparaison des autres. 2 : j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher 3 : vous serez d'autant plus content de me retrouver samedi prochain pour le chapitre 6 judicieusement nommé : "Enfin".**

 **Bisous ! ;)**


	6. Enfin !

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Un petit mot avant de vous laisser, j'ai l'impression de perdre un peu de monde au niveau des reviews, si c'est le cas j'aimerais savoir ce qui vous déplaît.**

 **Voilà sinon ben je suppose que vous avez hâte de lire ce fameux chapitre alors je vous retrouve en bas, bonne lecture !**

 **Chap 6 : Enfin**

Ils transplanèrent directement dans sa chambre d'étudiante plongée dans la pénombre et d'un coup d'œil circulaire, Draco repéra tout de suite les deux lits simples qui se partageaient la pièce.

\- Où est … ?

Elle suivit son regard et comprit qu'il parlait d'Hannah, sa colocataire du département littérature.

\- En Ecosse pour son stage. Elle ne revient pas avant la semaine prochaine.

Draco sortit alors sa baguette et jeta une série de sortilèges informulés en dirigeant sa baguette une fois vers la porte, une fois avec un large mouvement vers le haut et une dernière fois en tapotant son ventre. April l'ignorait, et était bien loin de ces préoccupations terre à terre, mais Draco venait de bloquer l'entrée, d'insonoriser la pièce et ne sachant pas si elle se protégeait, il s'était jeté un sortilège d'infertilité.

Ce petit interlude avait quelque peu brisé l'instant et April croisa les bras de gêne sur sa poitrine. C'était une chose de l'imaginer et une autre que d'avoir l'objet de son désir debout en face d'elle dans sa chambre qui paraissait si minuscule en comparaison de sa stature et de la magie qu'il dégageait. Cependant Draco le remarqua et son embarras le fit sourire. Il se rapprocha d'elle en silence et la prit à nouveau dans ses bras pour l'embrasser délicatement.

\- Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ? Lui redemanda-t-il encore.

\- Oui, souffla-t-elle le ventre tordu d'anticipation. Montre-moi.

Il l'embrassa encore, plusieurs fois, comme pour la rassurer. Elle était tellement nerveuse qu'il lui semblait presque qu'il était sur le point de la dépuceler et soudain, l'idée qu'elle ne le soit pas lui traversa l'esprit.

\- April, est-ce que tu…

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que tu es vierge ?

Pour la première fois, c'est elle qui lui sourit et lui qui arborait un air confus.

\- Non…

Il se sentit instantanément soulagé, il ne savait vraiment pas comment il aurait réagi si elle avait été encore pucelle. Peut être même qu'il aurait été incapable d'aller jusqu'au bout car il y avait un pas de géant entre coucher avec une femme beaucoup plus jeune que lui et offrir sa première expérience sexuelle à une jeune fille.

\- … mais avec toi c'est comme si je l'étais, ajouta-t-elle séductrice.

\- Tu ne devrais pas jouer à ça, la gronda-t-il gentiment en la débarrassant de sa robe de sorcière.

\- Pourquoi ?

Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'afficher ce petit air de triomphe aguicheur sur les lèvres en pensant qu'elle avait réussis à le faire craquer. Elle, April Stevenson, avait amener un homme de presque deux fois son âge dans sa chambre pour qu'il lui fasse l'amour. Cette expression sur son visage énervait Draco aussi bien que cela l'excitait. Si elle voulait jouer à ce petit jeu, elle allait perdre.

\- Parce que tu as beau ne plus être vierge, je peux te faire faire des choses que tu n'imagines même pas dans tes fantasmes les plus obscènes.

D'une main habile, il détacha sa jupe et d'un geste vif et précis la lui retira. Le sourire de la jeune fille commença à se faner, l'anxiété reprenant le dessus. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans une montagne russe : désir, crainte, désir, crainte, seule l'adrénaline qui coulait à flot dans ses veines l'empêchait de s'écrouler.

Draco connaissait la puissance des mots et la façon de les dire, pendant des années ils avaient été sa seule arme à Poudlard contre ses « ennemis » et c'était d'autant plus facile aujourd'hui qu'elle n'était pas expérimentée dans ce domaine.

\- Tu sembles certaine de maîtriser la situation, continua-t-il en lui enlevant son t-shirt. Ne te fais pas d'illusion : ce n'est pas le cas. Mais n'est-ce pas ce que tu voulais ? Que je te domine ?

Elle hocha la tête, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

\- Tu as raison de dire qu'avec moi tu es vierge parce que ce n'est certainement pas Kenneth qui aurait pu t'apprendre quoique ce soit, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire railleur.

Elle fronça les sourcils, vexée. Certes elle n'aimait plus Kenneth, et les quelques fois où ils avaient fait l'amour n'avait pas été transcendantes mais ils débutaient l'un comme l'autre dans le domaine et on ne pouvait pas leur reprocher de ne pas avoir fait de leur mieux.

\- On a… Commença-t-elle avant qu'il ne l'interrompe d'un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Il riait intérieurement de la voir ainsi, furieuse, face à lui dans la seule lumière de la lune dans ses petits sous-vêtements blancs. Il aimait jouer à ce petit jeu.

\- Est-ce que je t'ai donné la permission de parler ?

\- Non, mais…

\- Si tu veux être à moi, tu dois m'obéir. Suis-je assez clair ?

Elle frissonna sous l'intonation dure mais pleine de promesses qu'il avait utilisée et hocha la tête en silence, toujours irritée.

\- Est-ce que ça te ferait plaisir que je te prouve ma théorie ?

Nouveau hochement de tête, plus fébrile cette fois-ci.

\- Répond par oui ou non. Vous ne l'avez jamais fait ailleurs que dans un lit ?

\- Non. Confirma-t-elle gênée.

\- Toi sur le dos et lui dessus ?

\- Oui.

\- Est-ce qu'il t'a déjà caressé ailleurs qu'entre les jambes ou les seins ?

\- Non.

Elle devenait de plus en plus rouge au fur et à mesure, la conversation prenait un sens qui ne lui plaisait plus vraiment. Elle se sentait nulle mais l'acceptait, après tout il avait raison, elle avait voulu lui appartenir et c'est ce qu'il faisait, il prenait possession d'elle ; même si pour l'instant ce n'était que son esprit et ça l'excitait quand même.

\- Et enfin. Conclu-t-il en se penchant sur elle pour effleurer son cou de ses lèvres la faisant frémir une nouvelle fois. Est-ce qu'il t'a déjà excité rien qu'avec des mots ?

\- Non, répondit-elle sans voir où il voulait en venir.

Elle poussa un petit cri lorsqu'elle sentit ses doigts appuyer doucement entre ses cuisses sur le tissu de sa petite culotte. Il se décala légèrement et lui montra, tout sourire, son index et son majeur luisant à la lueur blafarde de la nuit. Elle s'empourpra fortement en réalisant ce que c'était et ce qu'il avait fait.

\- Ne rougis pas ma douce. Lui dit-il en lui prenant le menton de son autre main.

Puis il leva lentement ses deux doigts à sa bouche et en suçota le bout tandis qu'elle sentait son bas ventre prendre feu à ce simple geste. Il dégrafa ensuite son soutien-gorge et caressa doucement sa poitrine. Ses seins semblaient tellement petits dans ses grandes mains pâles mais il semblait les apprécier quand même. Il se pencha en avant pour en prendre un entre ses lèvres, sa bouche chaude sur la peau nue de la jeune fille la fit frissonner une nouvelle fois. Lorsqu'il les eut cajolés tout son saoul, il fit un pas en arrière et commença à ôter un par un ses propres vêtements qu'il pliait ensuite sur la petite chaise de bureau près de son lit. Il s'arrêta une fois pieds et torse nus. Il avait déjà une érection bien présente sous son jean et il ne voulait pas aller trop vite. Il lui fit signe de s'allonger avec lui dans le petit lit une place et elle dû se lover dans ses bras pour qu'ils puissent y tenir à deux.

L'attirant à lui sous le drap, ils s'embrassèrent profondément et April trembla en sentant ses seins se presser contre son torse. Le bouton glacé de son jean rentrait dans la peau nue et brûlante de son ventre. Elle s'enhardit à poser une main sur son épaule aux muscles fins et glissa une de ses petites jambes entre les siennes. Le dessus de sa cuisse rencontra involontairement la bosse formée sous le jean et il grogna doucement. Alors qu'elle renouvelait le mouvement, il mit délicatement fin au baiser.

\- Je t'ai promis des tas de choses tout à l'heure, murmura-t-il en écartant une mèche de ses cheveux de devant son visage. Et je t'en ai promis d'autres pires encore en pensée mais pour pouvoir te faire tout ça je dois te connaitre. Est-ce que tu saisis ?

\- Pas vraiment.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne la prenait pas tout simplement, il n'avait que ça à faire pour la faire grimper au septième ciel, bien que la taille devait aussi jouer un rôle probablement.

\- Kenneth ne t'as vraiment rien appris, rit-il doucement.

\- Je ne lui ais rien appris non plus, rétorqua-t-elle froissée.

Il fit légèrement glisser ses doigts depuis son épaule jusqu'à sa cuisse puis dans l'autre sens, plusieurs fois, la regardant réagir et se couvrir de chair de poule.

\- Ce soir, je voudrais te découvrir. J'ai besoin de savoir si tu es clitoridienne ou vaginale par exemple.

Elle s'empourpra de plus belle en entendant ses mots si crus et il ricana.

\- Je dois au moins sauver le peu de dignité qu'il reste à ton ex : il y a peu de chance que je te fasse jouir la première fois, comme je suppose qu'il ne l'a pas fait ?

Elle acquiesça sans lui dire qu'en réalité Kenneth ne l'avait jamais fait jouir du tout, enfin, pas qu'elle sache mais elle était heureuse qu'il envisage déjà une seconde fois entre eux. Il interpréta son expression dubitative de travers et reprit d'un ton taquin en pressant langoureusement son bassin contre le sien.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ma douce, ça ne veut pas dire que je ne te donnerais pas de plaisir ce soir.

Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux, s'abandonnant à ses baisers et Draco se mit à la découvrir de ses mains, puis, lorsqu'il l'eut exploré à volonté, il lui retira sa petite culotte et ôta son jean. Il l'attira un peu plus sur lui, la laissant passer une jambe de chaque côté mais pour l'instant elle ne faisait que répondre à ses baisers, allongée sur lui, son intimité immobile collée contre la sienne. Pourtant il pouvait presque sentir son entrecuisse palpiter à travers le fin coton de son boxer. Il fit alors glisser ses mains jusqu'à sa taille et la guida dans un lent mouvement répétitif qui faisait frotter ses lèvres nues contre son érection, humidifiant petit à petit son sous-vêtement. Lorsqu'il la sentit partir de plus en plus loin, qu'il l'entendit se retenir de gémir dans sa bouche, il se débarrassa rapidement de la dernière barrière de tissu entre eux et la repositionna à l'identique.

Le contact de leurs deux sexes, peau contre peau, faillit lui faire perdre la tête, elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça avec Kenneth, en réalité elle n'avait jamais eut le temps de le ressentir. Avec son ex, ils étaient sitôt dévêtus qu'il la pénétrait mais là, avec Draco, il lui laissait tout le loisir de découvrir sa virilité d'une tout autre manière, une manière si érotique. Elle avait toujours su dès que ses yeux s'étaient posés sur lui qu'il était un tout autre type d'homme que son petit copain de l'époque.

A l'instar de son boxer, lorsque son membre fut assez humide du plaisir d'April, il lui inclina le bassin et la pénétra lentement. C'était une telle extase de le sentir enfin en elle qu'elle avait envie de pleurer. _Enfin_ il la possédait.

En la laissant mener la danse, la guidant simplement lorsqu'il la sentait hésitante, Draco découvrait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur la sexualité de la jeune fille. Il voulait qu'elle se fasse plaisir sur lui comme si elle était seule afin de connaitre ce qui comblait son corps puisqu'elle était incapable de le lui dire elle-même. Il n'avait plus qu'à lire en elle pour savoir comment elle fonctionnait. Ce n'était rien de plus que de la biologie et il savait lire les signes : son dos qui se cambrait, ses jambes qui tremblaient ou se raidissaient, son ventre ou ses cuisses qui se contractaient. Elle était un livre ouvert pour lui.

Dans la chaleur qui avait peu à peu envahit son lit et le plaisir qui lui faisait tout oublier, elle se redressa soudain au-dessus de lui pour approfondir le mouvement, rejetant le drap en arrière pour s'afficher sans aucune pudeur sous son regard et relevant à deux mains ses lourds cheveux trempés de sueur sur sa nuque. Cette vision faillit le faire craquer et il lui agrippa alors les hanches pour la stopper.

\- April ! Attends !

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle haletante en reposant les mains sur son torse.

\- Laisse-moi juste… quelques secondes. Ordonna-t-il les traits crispés par la concentration.

Soudain, elle comprit. En sentant son sexe palpiter en elle, elle comprit qu'elle avait été sur le point de le faire jouir.

\- Ne te retiens pas s'il te plait. Le supplia-t-elle.

Elle aurait été si fière de l'emmener jusqu'à la délivrance mais il ne semblait pas être prêt à la laisser faire. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas connue une femme bibliquement parlant et elle était si fougueuse qu'il avait failli se laisser emporter. Il resta immobile comme ça quelques instants puis sa poigne sur ses hanches se radoucit et il lui fit signe de reprendre, ce qu'elle fit mais il sentit aussitôt que quelque chose avait changé ; elle ne bougeait plus à la recherche de son propre plaisir, elle cherchait à reproduire les mouvements qui selon elle, l'avait fait grimper, ignorant totalement que ce n'était pas une action de sa part mais la vision de son petit corps nu, étiré et luisant, le visage crispé de plaisir qui avait fait monter le sien.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Finit-il par lui demander d'un air amusé.

\- Et ben…je… enfin j'essaie de…

\- Tu veux me faire jouir n'est-ce pas ?

Elle hocha la tête en piquant un fard.

\- Alors tu ne t'y prends pas comme il faut.

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il échangea brusquement leur position et commença à se mouvoir beaucoup plus énergiquement en elle. Etourdie par tant de sensations, elle se laissa aussitôt emporter par l'euphorie, beaucoup plus fulgurante cette fois. Il se retint de force quelques instants, le temps de lui en offrir un peu plus puis s'abandonna à la jouissance de la voir allongée de tout son long, les cuisses écartées de chaque côté de ses hanches, ses cheveux bruns éparpillés sur l'oreiller et les yeux clos de délectation.

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura satisfait !**

 **Sinon le prochain chapitre sera publié samedi prochain !**

 **Bisous**


	7. Avant et après

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Tout d'abord je suis absolument navrée pour le léger retard de publication. Pardon.**

 **Je vous remercie beaucoup pour tous vos commentaires et je suis rassurée de voir que pour la plus part d'entre vous votre silence est simplement dû à l'attente de l'apparition d'Hermione et pas par un manque d'enthousiasme.**

 **Merci à ma toute nouvelle Bêta : Elayan ! Merci pour la relecture et tes commentaires toujours pointus ^^**

 **RAR :**

 **Malawiwi : Merci pour ta review, comme beaucoup tu attends Hermione avec impatience et je suis désolée de t'apprendre qu'elle ne sera pas encore dans ce chapitre. P.S : ton pseudo a-t-il un lien avec l'aquariophilie ?**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Chap 7 : Avant et après**

Plus tard dans la nuit, tandis qu'il la regardait dormir, nichée dans le creux de ses bras, Draco se surprit à se demander pourquoi il avait attendu si longtemps pour céder. Sa peau était si douce et si chaude. Voilà bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti… quelque chose au lit.

Sa dernière relation avait été si désastreuse qu'à la fin il ne prenait même plus de plaisir à la baiser et les quelques aventures qu'il avait eues depuis n'avait pas vraiment été satisfaisantes. Avec Pansy, ils ne se servaient que de défouloir l'un pour l'autre et avec les deux ou trois autres conquêtes d'un soir qu'il s'était trouvé, il n'était tombé que sur des femmes fatales, des séductrices qui ne prenaient de plaisir qu'en dominant un homme riche et/ou puissant. Certes, elles étaient expérimentées et peu farouche mais tout cela le lassait.

A côté d'elles, April était une bouffée d'air frais. Sa jeunesse, son innocence et même ses appréhensions lui faisait un bien fou. Elle ne cherchait pas à lui soutirer quoique ce soit, elle ne voulait que se livrer totalement à lui et lui donner tout ce qu'il demanderait.

Dans son sommeil, la jeune femme gémit et s'étira comme un chat et Draco se dit que c'était ce qu'elle était : sa petite chatte. Si joueuse et si peureuse à la fois. D'un mouvement délicat, il écarta une mèche de cheveux bruns de son visage. Étonnamment, il trouvait que c'était elle qui semblait plus jeune à ses côtés et non pas lui plus vieux. Elle était tellement pleine de vie, de fougue et de détermination, ce qui lui promettait des nuits passionnantes. Une véritable cure de jouvence.

Draco repensa à tous ces refus, à tous ces évitements qu'il s'était appliqué à lui opposer et sourit. Bizarrement, à partir du moment où il avait cédé à ses avances dans son laboratoire, toute la culpabilité qui l'envahissait auparavant s'était évaporée. Son esprit n'avait plus été rempli que de questions sur la façon dont il allait la prendre. Tous ses doutes et cette distance qu'il avait assidûment mis entre eux ne lui semblait qu'une perte de temps à présent, alors qu'il se sentait si bien près d'elle.

Il dormit une ou deux heures et se réveilla avec les premières lueurs de l'aube. Elle était toujours dans la même position, nue et belle à tomber dans son étreinte. Après l'avoir tendrement embrassée, il s'était glissé hors du lit, l'avait recouverte d'une couverture et s'était rhabillé. Il ne voulait pas la confronter dès son réveil, n'étant pas encore totalement à l'aise avec la situation.

Avant de transplaner, il lui laissa quand même un mot sur un parchemin qui traînait où il la rassurait sur leur première nuit en l'appelant « ma douce », avant de lui rappeler qu'ils se verraient lundi matin et de signer de ses initiales.

Bien sûr, April fut déçue de se réveiller seule plusieurs heures plus tard, mais ses draps qui portaient encore l'odeur de leurs ébats, _son_ odeur, lui arrachèrent un sourire béat tandis qu'elle se rejetait en arrière sur son lit. La découverte du petit mot sur sa table de nuit finit de la consoler du départ de son amant.

Son amant ! C'était tellement incroyable, après avoir fantasmé pendant des semaines sur lui, de se dire qu'elle l'avait _enfin_ ! C'était comme si elle avait couché avec un joueur de Quidditch ou un chanteur célèbre. A une époque, il lui avait semblé aussi inaccessible, mais elle l'avait eu !

Elle fut prise d'un fou rire exalté qui fut coupé par l'apparition du patronus de sa mère.

\- Merde ! jura-t-elle.

Elle avait complètement oublié l'heure et le repas chez sa grand-mère. Sautant dans la douche puis dans une robe en laine, elle enfila ses bottines fourrées et sa robe de sorcière bleu nuit. Elle attrapa son sac à la volée avant de transplaner.

Elle passa une journée monotone en compagnie de sa famille chez la vieille dame, seule l'arrivée de Blaise et Astoria à l'heure du thé la fit un tant soit peu réagir. C'était idiot bien sûr mais en les voyant, elle faisait aussitôt le parallèle avec Draco, se demandant ce qu'il était en train de faire au même moment. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, que le week-end passe le plus vite possible pour le retrouver lundi matin.

Son frère aîné, Benedict, se leva et traversa le salon pour s'asseoir sur la liseuse près de la fenêtre où elle avait pris place, les yeux perdus dans le jardin.

\- Où as-tu dormi cette nuit ?

\- A l'université.

\- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas rentrée au manoir ?

\- J'ai fini tard à la Dragon Corporation et je ne voulais pas vous réveiller.

\- Tu sais que ton patron n'a pas le droit de te faire faire trop d'heures ?

\- Oui, oui, je sais, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est moi qui ai insisté pour rester. Il réalisait une potion que je ne connaissais pas et il m'a laissé l'assister à condition que je rattrape mes heures, mentit-elle avec facilité.

\- Bien, continua Benedict, en tout cas, ça à l'air de bien se passer ?

\- Oui, très bien, répondit-elle avec un sourire peut être un peu trop grand.

Le reste du week-end fut tout aussi ennuyeux. Si bien qu'au cours du dimanche, elle prétexta s'enfermer pour réviser tandis qu'elle transplanait en fait dans sa chambre d'étudiante avec l'intention de s'enivrer encore une fois de l'odeur de ses draps avant qu'elle ne disparaisse complètement. Mais elle fut surprise de trouver sur son lit sa cape d'hiver et son sac de cours qu'ils avaient laissés derrière eux dans la précipitation de l'avant-veille. Ainsi, il était passé et encore mieux, il était peut-être encore au bureau. Elle hésita pendant de longues minutes, puis renonça à y aller car il se pouvait qu'il n'y soit déjà plus et il précisait bien dans son petit mot qu'ils se verraient lundi matin. Il serait sans doute fâché de la voir débarquer plus tôt et elle avait promis de lui obéir. Alors elle ravala la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge et rentra chez elle, à la fois frustrée et impatiente.

Draco avait effectivement fait un saut au bureau le samedi après être passé au manoir pour se doucher et se changer. Avant de repartir, il avait partagé un thé avec sa mère qui ne s'étonnait plus de le voir passer la nuit dehors parfois. Après tout, il avait 37 ans, il n'était plus temps pour elle de le gronder pour un découchage. Et contrairement au reste du temps, elle avait assez de jugeote dans ces moments-là pour ne pas lui demander avec qui il était.

Elle savait qu'il ne vivait encore au manoir que pour elle. Il avait assez d'argent pour vivre dans son propre logement mais après la guerre et la mort de son père en prison, ils étaient devenus tout l'un pour l'autre. Draco avait alors à peine 18 ans et il n'avait jamais quitté son foyer, à part pour aller à Poudlard. Il avait désespérément eut besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose et ce fut à sa mère, puis en grandissant ce fut elle qui avait fini par se raccrocher à lui. Elle refusait catégoriquement de vendre le manoir Malefoy, la dernière trace de son ancienne vie, le dernier héritage de son bien aimé mari, de son mariage avantageux, et Draco refusait quant à lui de la laisser vivre seule dans ce manoir lugubre, plein de SON souvenir malfaisant. Car malgré la rénovation, le changement de décoration, les galas de charité et les nombreux brunchs, lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux, le fantôme -au sens figuré- du Seigneur des Ténèbres planait toujours dans les couloirs et les pièces vides.

A la Dragon Corporation, il avait commencé par nettoyer le laboratoire d'un coup de baguette, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait après la préparation de l'amortentia qui avait à présent bien durci au fond du chaudron. Il laissa uniquement celui-ci en l'état en se disant avec un sourire qu'après tout, elle n'aurait qu'à le nettoyer à la moldue puisqu'elle en était la cause.

Ensuite, il avait pris rendez-vous avec son agent immobilier par hibou et mis de l'ordre dans ses papiers, rattrapant son retard de paperasse dû au temps perdu à surveiller sa stagiaire du coin de l'œil. Enfin,il avait transplané rapidement dans sa chambre sur le campus pour lui ramener ses affaires. Il aurait très bien pu attendre lundi pour les lui rendre, mais il était curieux de voir comment elle se remettait de leur nuit, il avait hâte d'avoir son ressenti, mine de rien anxieux à l'idée qu'elle soit déçue pour une raison quelconque. Evidemment, elle n'y était plus, pourquoi se serait-elle enfermée sur le campus en plein week-end ? Il respira doucement son parfum au jasmin sur sa cape avant de la déposer sur le lit froissé avec son sac et de repartir.

Son dimanche, quant à lui, avait été tout aussi monotone et impatient que celui d'April.

oOo

Le lundi matin, April entra dans l'antichambre de Dragon Corporation d'un pas guilleret.

\- Bonjour, April ! la salua Johanna.

\- Bonjour, Johanna !

\- Dis-donc, tu as l'air de bien bonne humeur, aujourd'hui ?

\- Excellente, répondit-elle en suspendant sa cape à la patère en face du bureau de sa collègue.

\- Monsieur Malefoy t'a laissé des instructions sur son bureau.

\- Des instructions ? répéta-t-elle dubitative.

\- Oui, il est en rendez-vous à l'extérieur toute la matinée.

\- Ça veut dire qu'on ne le verra pas ?

\- Pas ce matin, en tout cas.

April arrêta d'insister devant le regard scrutateur de Johanna et passa dans le cabinet en refermant la porte derrière elle. Effectivement, un parchemin l'attendait sur le dessus du bureau. Draco lui expliquait les tâches qu'elle aurait à effectuer pendant son absence sur un ton tout ce qu'il y avait de plus professionnel. Elle soupira devant la dizaine de choses qu'elle devait faire, mais s'y attela quand même aussitôt.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Johanna la trouva dans le laboratoire. Elle avait protégé ses vêtements avec un tablier et attaché sommairement ses cheveux. Elle était à moitié plongée dans un immense chaudron dont elle récurait le fond à la main. Johanna se dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas lui enlever ça : cette petite était incroyablement motivée.

Depuis qu'elle travaillait avec monsieur Malefoy, Johanna avait vu défiler une dizaine de stagiaires mais peu avait fait l'affaire comme April. Ça allait du stagiaire découverte de première année qui soupirait à chaque fois qu'on lui demandait de faire quelque chose, à celui imbu de lui-même qui coupait la parole de monsieur Malefoy en rendez-vous clientèle pour soi-disant rectifier ses dires. Et c'était sans compter celui qui, découvrant que le patron de Dragon Corporation était un Malefoy, avait détalé en criant qu'il ne travaillerait jamais pour un Mangemort, blessant Draco plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais admis.

En même temps, se félicita la secrétaire, April était la première fille à être embauchée comme stagiaire et, hasard ou non, elle était aussi la meilleure.

\- April ? Il est midi, tu devrais faire une pause pour manger.

\- Oui, pas de soucis, je finis ce chaudron et j'y vais, s'exclama-t-elle, la voix transformée par l'écho du chaudron.

\- D'accord, pense à fermer derrière toi, bon appétit.

\- Bon appétit, Johanna.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé son nettoyage, elle essuya la sueur de son front avec son avant-bras, écartant plusieurs mèches qui avaient glissé de son chignon négligé. Puis elle retira ses gants de protection en peau de dragon et son tablier. Elle repassait dans le bureau afin de prendre un peu de monnaie dans son portefeuille pour s'acheter un sandwich lorsque son regard fut attiré par l'immense fauteuil de cuir de son tuteur. Figée, l'oreille aux aguets, elle ne perçut aucun bruit ni aucun mouvement, alors elle se laissa tenter et s'approcha doucement du bureau. Elle laissa glisser ses doigts comme une caresse sur la surface de bois ancien et contourna le fauteuil en se demandant ce que Draco avait prévu de lui faire sur l'un ou l'autre.

Elle poussa le vice jusqu'à prendre place dans l'assise de cuir qui crissa sous son poids plume. Elle se balança un moment de gauche à droite à l'aide de son pied puis se laissa aller à fermer les yeux en repensant à leur nuit.

oOo

En rentrant de son rendez-vous pendant la pause, Draco avait espéré surprendre April seule et avait été ravi de constater, en entrant dans l'antichambre, que le bureau de sa secrétaire était vide mais que les affaires de sa stagiaire étaient toujours à la patère. Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à la vision qui c'était offert à lui en entrant dans le bureau en lui-même. Sa petite chatte en plein délit, si petite dans son immense fauteuil, alanguie, les yeux fermés et le visage indolent. Il savait parfaitement à quoi elle était en train de rêver en ce moment.

Perdue dans ses souvenirs, elle sursauta violemment lorsqu'il fit volontairement claquer la porte du bureau derrière lui. Il était trop tard pour bondir du fauteuil et feindre de faire autre chose alors elle resta là, assise toute droite, rouge et confuse, face au propriétaire dudit fauteuil.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Draco ôta lentement sa cape d'hiver, son écharpe et ses gants pour les suspendre au porte manteau. Puis il alla se planter à côté d'elle, la dominant de sa taille colossale. D'un petit geste de la tête, il lui fit signe de se lever et elle s'exécuta aussitôt tandis qu'il prenait sa place dans le fauteuil. Il l'observa un moment se tortiller les mains devant lui. Même assis, leur différence de taille la subjuguait encore.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais ? demanda-t-il.

\- Rien du tout… monsieur, ajouta-t-elle devant son air faussement mécontent.

\- Alors à quoi pensais-tu ?

Elle le maudit de la faire s'empourprer ainsi et surtout si facilement. Elle avait l'impression que c'était un jeu pour lui. Il souriait doucement en la regardant se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre, le supplier du regard de ne pas s'amuser avec elle de cette façon, mais dans ce domaine, Draco était sans pitié. Comme il semblait décidé à attendre qu'elle réponde, elle obtempéra.

\- J'étais en train de repenser à vendredi soir, esquiva-t-elle.

Draco s'appuya un peu plus confortablement dans son fauteuil en cachant l'appréhension que sa réponse suivante faisait déjà naître chez lui.

\- Et quel ressenti as-tu de cette… expérience ?

Elle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et le sourire de Draco s'élargit.

\- Ta réaction est tout à fait éloquente, se moqua-t-il, mais j'aimerais que tu mettes des mots sur ce que tu as éprouvé.

\- Je ne sais pas comment le dire, avoua-t-elle penaude.

\- Donne-moi simplement des mots.

Elle se remémora son vendredi soir et se lança.

\- Au début j'étais… terrifiée.

\- Par ce que j'allais te faire ?

\- Non, que tu me rejettes encore une fois.

Il fut tellement surpris qu'il ne releva même pas le fait qu'elle l'ait tutoyé. Lorsqu'il l'avait éconduite les premières fois, il s'était plutôt imaginé qu'elle en avait été furieuse ou vexée mais pas effrayée. Il ne mesura la force de son attachement qu'à cet instant précis mais, à sa propre surprise, tout ce que ça lui inspira fut de la magnanimité. Sa délicate petite chatte ! Il lui était insupportable de la savoir en détresse, encore plus lorsque c'était de sa faute. Il n'était pas amoureux d'elle, en tout cas pas dans le sens couple, vie de famille et routine conjugale, mais il ressentait de l'amour pour elle, comme pour une protégée. Il se sentait responsable d'elle, surtout depuis vendredi. Il l'attira sur ses jambes, l'obligeant à le chevaucher encore une fois.

\- Je suis désolé, ma douce.

\- Ce n'est pas grave.

Il l'embrassa langoureusement alors qu'elle enlaçait sa nuque de ses bras. D'un mouvement imperceptible elle se frotta contre lui et il sourit contre ses lèvres.

\- Doucement, petite impatiente, autant que je te refroidisse tout de suite : on ne le fera pas aujourd'hui.

\- Pourquoi ? gémit-elle comme une fillette contrariée.

\- Parce que j'ai du travail, que Johanna est sûrement sur le point de revenir de sa pause et que je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'étais pas là pour t'amuser.

\- Tu as aussi dit que j'étais là pour apprendre, répondit-elle, mutine.

\- Et tu as aussi oublié de me vouvoyer, constata-t-il.

\- Pardon, monsieur.

Il l'embrassa impétueusement encore une fois et mordit doucement mais fermement sa lèvre inférieure, lui arrachant un petit cri.

\- Si tu penses que je n'ai pas fait exprès, tu te trompes, lui dit-il d'un ton d'avertissement alors qu'elle passait ses doigts sur la rougeur lancinante. Si je peux te donner plus de plaisir que tu n'en as jamais eu, je peux aussi te frustrer jusqu'à ce que tu pleures et que tu me supplies.

Elle frémit à cette menace qui semblait aussi douloureuse que prometteuse mais hocha la tête.

\- Maintenant, va te chercher à manger, je veux que tu sois revenue pour 14h.

 **oOo**

 **Un chapitre peut être un peu moins intéressant que les autres mais je vous promet un peu d'action samedi prochain.**


	8. Le loft

**Salut à tous !**

 **Pas de blablas y a un peu d'action aujourd'hui !**

 **Chap 8 : Le loft**

A son tour, il souffla le chaud et le froid avec elle tout le reste de la semaine, se montrant rigoureux, professionnel et inflexible avant de la faire fondre d'un geste, d'un regard lorsque Johanna ne regardait pas.

Le jeudi, il lui demanda de réaliser une potion qui nécessitait d'être remuée sans un seul arrêt du début à la fin. Ce fut la demi-heure la plus longue de la vie d'April puisqu'elle dût se résoudre, les mains occupées par la préparation, à regarder son tuteur qui, appuyé contre le mur de l'autre côté du chaudron, fit lentement glisser sa main dans les replis de sa propre robe de sorcier puis, elle le devinait, sous la ceinture de son pantalon dans un geste lent de va et vient.

Au début, elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi il la regardait avec ce petit sourire, pensant d'abord qu'il y avait un piège dans la réalisation de la potion puis quand elle avait perçu le mouvement sous le tissu, elle n'en avait pas cru ses yeux.

Par Merlin ! Cet homme était en train de se masturber en la regardant ! C'était la chose la plus obscène et sexy qu'elle ait jamais vue et elle ne pouvait que le regarder faire lascivement monter le plaisir en lui tandis qu'il fermait paresseusement les yeux de temps en temps.

\- Un jour, tu feras la même chose pour moi, présagea-t-il soudain.

Les mains d'April se mirent à trembler et sa potion vira du bleu roi au bleu nuit.

\- Attention à ta préparation, l'avertit-il d'un ton neutre comme s'il n'était pas en train de se caresser mais seulement de la surveiller.

D'un geste habile, elle rattrapa son erreur et lui jeta un regard noir qui lui arracha un petit rire. Il savait qu'elle mourrait d'envie de l'envoyer balader, lui et sa maudite potion, et que si ses mains tremblaient ce n'était sûrement pas de sa faute à elle.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il était hors de question qu'elle s'exhibe ainsi devant lui. Le regarder faire avait quelque chose de complètement transcendant mais s'imaginer dans la situation inverse la mettait terriblement mal à l'aise. Se représenter, glissant une main sous sa jupe puis sous sa culotte pour se toucher de cette manière sous ses yeux, en pleine lumière, aussi… vulgairement. Elle ne pouvait l'envisager, c'était trop improbable mais, merci Merlin, il ne semblait avoir envie de ça tout de suite. Après tout il avait dit « un jour ».

Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi il avait laissé la porte du laboratoire entrouverte aujourd'hui, c'était pour entendre celle du bureau s'ouvrir si Johanna avait besoin de venir le voir.

Continuant à se toucher, il gronda légèrement et ralentit le mouvement de ses doigts autour de son membre lorsqu'il se sentit monter un peu plus haut. Il ne souhaitait pas aller jusqu'au bout, seulement prendre un peu de plaisir en la mettant mal à l'aise.

Lorsqu'elle approcha de la fin de sa préparation, il retira sa main de son érection douloureuse. Il allait devoir se satisfaire plus tard pour ne pas rester dans cet état. Puis il réajusta les pans de sa robe de sorcier et vint constater le travail d'April qui, malgré sa frustration, était fière d'avoir réussi sa potion correctement.

\- Bon travail, lui souffla-t-il contre la courbe de son cou en posant à peine ses mains sur sa taille.

\- Merci monsieur, répondit-elle en espérant que sa voix ne trahissait pas le flot d'émotions qui la submergeait encore.

Elle avait appris que Draco aimait être repoussé, ça devait attaquer sa fierté ou réveiller son côté animal, quoi qu'il en soit elle avait découvert que plus elle était distante et froide avec lui, plus il l'approchait et la touchait. Draco n'était pas dupe de son petit jeu, mais il adorait ça et il était fière d'elle. Elle apprenait à le connaitre comme lui la découvrait aussi de son côté.

Il se détacha de son dos et retourna dans le bureau après lui avoir demandé de remplir plusieurs fioles de potion, de nettoyer ensuite son chaudron et de ranger ses ingrédients et ses ustensiles dans l'armoire.

Dans la pièce d'à côté, il s'affala dans son fauteuil en poussant un long soupir. Son érection lui faisait un mal d'hippogriffe et il avait toutes les peines du monde à se retenir de ne pas lui sauter dessus, mais il voulait que cette situation dure car il savait qu'un jour elle se lasserait de lui, ou plutôt qu'elle se lasserait de se cacher, qu'elle rencontrerait quelqu'un de son âge qui emporterait son cœur avec lui, ou simplement qu'elle s'ennuierait quand toutes ces choses qu'il promettait de lui apprendre serait devenue monotones. En attendant ce jour, il avait bien l'intention de profiter au maximum de tout ce qu'ils pouvaient se donner l'un à l'autre.

Un peu avant qu'elle finisse, il passa dans le laboratoire.

\- April ?

\- Oui, monsieur ? répondit-elle précipitamment en relevant la tête vers lui.

De toute évidence, elle espérait qu'il soit revenu pour finir ce qu'il avait commencé. Avec un sourire amusé, il lui annonça qu'il partait plus tôt ce soir pour un rendez-vous et qu'elle n'aurait qu'à rentrer chez elle une fois son nettoyage terminé. Il faillit éclater de rire en voyant sa mine dépitée mais se retint et poussa le vice jusqu'à attendre qu'elle lui réponde d'un « Bien, monsieur » misérable.

Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était que les rendez-vous qui empêchaient Draco de passer du temps avec elle avaient pour but de remettre en état de recevoir l'un de ses lofts du centre de Londres. Mais ça, elle ne le découvrit que le lendemain.

C'était à nouveau vendredi, une semaine s'était écoulée depuis qu'ils avaient eu leur première fois ensemble. Une très longue semaine pour April mais un plaisir pour Draco qui, avec son expérience, se délectait toujours de faire monter le désir lentement. Il avait permis à Johanna de partir plus tôt pour récupérer ses petits-enfants et passer le weekend avec eux. Ce fut donc avec surprise qu'April découvrit l'antichambre vide en revenant de sa pause déjeuner. La surprise passée, elle réalisa qu'elle était donc seule avec Draco. Celui-ci ne lui donna aucune explication, la laissant croire tout l'après-midi que Johanna était peut-être seulement partie lui faire une course et risquait de revenir, mais à 17h elle comprit qu'en fait il s'était une fois de plus joué d'elle.

Vexée, elle passa l'anse de son sac par-dessus sa tête, rassembla ses parchemins et s'apprêta à faire volte-face pour lui souhaiter sèchement un bon weekend quand elle tomba nez à nez avec lui qui s'était presque collé à elle sans un bruit. Il prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa férocement tandis qu'elle laissait tomber sa cape et ses notes pour mieux se jeter à son cou. Enfin !

\- J'ai une surprise pour toi, haleta-t-il contre ses lèvres.

\- Vraiment ? répondit-elle entre deux baisers fiévreux.

Si elle avait été en mesure de réfléchir correctement, elle aurait été contente mais à l'heure actuelle, seul le désir qui noyait son cerveau l'emportait. Sans rien ajouter de plus, Draco se concentra et transplana. Le voyage la secoua quelque peu et elle vacilla dans un grand salon dont les baies vitrées immenses dévoilaient les toits d'une ville.

\- Où sommes-nous ?

\- Chez moi, répondit-il en allumant une faible lumière dans un angle de la pièce d'un coup de baguette.

Dès que le Serpentard avait pu mettre un peu d'argent de côté, il avait investi dans l'immobilier en louant divers logements, mais celui-ci était son préféré et il le gardait vide dans l'optique où il s'y installerait un jour. Il avait passé la semaine à le faire remettre en état, à le meubler et il avait même fait venir une décoratrice d'intérieur.

April fit quelques pas avec un air sceptique. Est-ce qu'elle se trouvait dans sa garçonnière ? Cette pensée ne l'enchantait guère.

\- Combien de femmes as-tu amené ici ? Demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

La question le fit éclater de rire.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu es jalouse ?

\- Disons que j'aimerais bien savoir si je vais partager le lit avec le souvenir d'autres… femmes, répondit-elle, le ton légèrement méprisant.

\- Qui te dit que j'ai l'intention d'utiliser le lit ?

Elle rougit encore une fois et il décida de ne pas la faire languir plus longtemps.

\- Tu es la seule, April.

Cette phrase l'électrisa des pieds à la tête. Son visage juvénile s'éclaira et elle partit à la découverte du loft. Les murs étaient en pierres et toute la charpente en poutrelles de métal. La grande pièce principale était composée d'un salon et d'une cuisine ouverte, et un escalier sans rampe menait à la mezzanine où elle trouva un grand lit, un lavabo et une douche à l'italienne. La décoration était sommaire mais élégante.

Draco la regardait fureter d'une pièce à l'autre avec amusement. Sa naïveté le déconcertait parfois : certes, il n'avait pas menti, elle était la seule femme à mettre les pieds ici, mais c'était parce que jusqu'à présent ses conquêtes n'avaient pas eu de problème à le ramener chez elles et parce qu'il était plus facile pour lui de partir que de devoir mettre à la porte.

Cependant il était content de ne jamais avoir eu besoin d'amener une de ses liaisons ici car ça rendait sa petite chatte heureuse. Ce loft allait devenir leur endroit à eux. Personne ne pouvait leur reprocher ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire et il s'était persuadé qu'ils ne se cachaient pas par honte mais pour le plaisir de partager quelque chose d'unique, de secret.

La jeune potionniste revint se pendre à son cou. La joie et les lueurs du coucher de soleil rendaient ses yeux brillants et son visage éblouissant.

\- Donc ? Tu ne veux pas utiliser le lit ? demanda-t-elle malicieusement.

\- Ne brûlons pas les étapes, ma douce, répondit-il en riant. Tu me remercieras d'avoir choisi le lit lorsque j'en aurais fini avec toi.

Il la souleva et elle enserra sa taille étroite entre ses cuisses. Il la couvrit ensuite de baisers en l'emmenant à l'étage puis la jeta sur le lit tandis qu'elle poussait un petit cri de surprise ravie. Cette fois encore, il se déshabilla face à elle, sans aucune réserve, la laissant le contempler comme elle le voulait et ne la lâchant pas des yeux. Puis, lorsqu'il fut totalement nu devant elle, son membre déjà à moitié dressé, il attrapa sa baguette d'un air espiègle. Toujours à l'aide de sortilèges informulés, il se tapota le ventre et pointa ensuite sa baguette vers elle. Une lueur d'inquiétude passa dans ses yeux verts et il sourit. D'un geste sec du poignet, les boutons de sa robe de sorcière sautèrent, la faisant tressaillir. Il lui fit signe de l'enlever puis un par un, il déchira ses vêtements à l'aide d'un sortilège de découpe d'une précision redoutable. Pas une fois il ne frôla sa peau nue et frémissante et ce jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve allongée dans un nid de tissu inutilisable. Même ses sous-vêtements ne furent pas épargnés et lorsqu'il eut fini, il contempla son œuvre d'un œil satisfait.

Ils firent l'amour langoureusement, la bestialité viendrait plus tard. Pour l'instant il voulait pouvoir connaitre la moindre de ses réactions, le moindre recoin de son corps avant de l'emmener dans des expériences plus exotiques. Il la caressa donc, sur toute la longueur de son petit corps, en la couvrant intégralement de baisers, puis il la prépara à son arrivée à l'aide de ses doigts. Il découvrit qu'elle était plus clitoridienne que vaginale quand elle se tortilla contre son index et son majeur enfoncés en elle pour presser son clitoris contre la paume de sa main.

Draco finit par retirer ses doigts pour les remplacer par un organe nettement plus volumineux et la pénétra en douceur. Elle était tellement serrée qu'il avait peur de lui faire mal, mais la furtive crispation de ses traits disparaissait assez rapidement dès ses premiers mouvements de bassin. Ce soir, il avait envie de la faire jouir, il voulait voir pour la première fois cette expression d'extase pure sur son visage.

Alors qu'il s'activait au-dessus d'elle, en appui sur ses mains depuis quelques minutes maintenant, il décida qu'elle était fin prête. Il se redressa à genoux en l'entraînant avec lui. Le chevauchant à nouveau, lovée au creux de ses bras, les siens noués autour de son cou, elle soupira de bien être tandis qu'ils reprenaient tous deux un peu de souffle. Puis il l'attrapa par la taille pour la guider dans le mouvement adéquat et lorsqu'elle eut maitrisé le rythme, il la laissa faire et glissa doucement une de ses mains entre eux jusqu'à trouver un point qui la fit rejeter la tête en arrière.

Merlin que c'était bon ! Il n'avait pas besoin de bouger, le mouvement de bas en haut qu'il lui avait imposé frottait son membre dur contre ses parois humides et ses doigts contre son clitoris. Bientôt elle sentit quelque chose monter en elle : c'était une sensation diffuse, assez lointaine, comme le bruit d'une vague gigantesque qui se rapprocherait. Elle chercha son regard et il lui sourit tendrement. Fébrile, elle comprit qu'elle s'apprêtait à jouir pour la première fois - car maintenant elle en était sûre, jamais elle n'avait ressenti ça avec Kenneth. Refermant les yeux, elle laissa cette vague s'élever en elle, de plus en plus haut, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente soudain comme imploser. Tous ses muscles se crispèrent, sa mâchoire se serra et une longue plainte, qu'elle avait dû mal à croire sortie de sa gorge, s'éleva dans la chambre. Souriant tendrement, Draco la regarda jouir brutalement, se gorgeant de chacune de ses expressions faciales, de chacun des spasmes de son vagin autour de son sexe, de chacune de ses inspirations fébriles et de chacun de ses cris. C'était la première fois qu'il la faisait jouir et il voulait graver cet instant à tout jamais dans sa mémoire.

Lorsqu'elle redescendit sur terre, elle réalisa qu'elle avait laissé tomber son front sur son épaule et en se redressant doucement, elle découvrit les traces laissées par ses ongles dans la peau pâle de son épaule et de sa nuque.

\- Désolée, gargouilla-t-elle, incapable de prononcer un mot de plus.

\- Tout va bien, ma douce, la rassura-t-il en la rallongeant sous lui.

Le blond lui laissa quelques secondes de répit puis reprit très lentement le mouvement de va et vient. Elle gémit avec l'impression que son entrejambe était en feu. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était bon ou douloureux mais le moindre geste l'enflammait comme s'il empêchait cette vague de refluer de son corps. Il continua tout de même malgré ses gémissements et ses suppliques incohérentes et accéléra peu à peu jusqu'à atteindre son propre plaisir tandis qu'elle se laissait dévorer par une deuxième vague de jouissance.

En sueur et comblé, il se laissa tomber à côté d'elle sous le drap. Les yeux de la jeune fille papillonnaient encore, ses iris cherchant quelque chose auquel se raccrocher. Lorsqu'il eut repris une respiration normale, il se tourna sur le côté, la tête appuyée dans la paume de sa main et lui caressa légèrement le bras. Elle sursauta violemment.

\- Excuse-moi, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive.

Il la regarda d'un air étonné.

\- Tu as joui, lui expliqua-t-il avec un sourire. Deux fois si j'ai bien compté.

Vu la violence de son orgasme, il était normal qu'elle soit à fleur de peau mais alors qu'elle ne répondait pas, perdu dans les limbes du plaisir, il reprit avec un air de doute.

\- April ?

\- Mmh ?

\- Ne me dis pas que tu n'avais _jamais_ joui ?

\- Bien sûr que si, rétorqua-t-elle. Enfin… je crois.

 _\- Tu crois_ ? s'amusa-t-il.

Son ton moqueur finit de la sortir de sa douce torpeur.

\- Je sais pas, avoua-t-elle contrariée. Quand on le faisait avec Kenneth, c'était bien.

\- Quand une fille dit ça après avoir fait l'amour c'est qu'elle n'a pas joui.

\- Encore une fois, on a fait ce qu'on a pu, s'énerva-t-elle.

\- Du calme, ma petite chatte, fit-il en levant la main en signe de défense avant de lui caresser la joue. Je suis là pour ça maintenant.

Elle frissonnait à peine à son contact à présent et la fatigue lui tomba dessus avec force. Elle bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et Draco rit doucement avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

\- Dors un peu, maintenant.

 **oOo**

 **A la semaine prochaine, samedi.**

 **Encore merci à vous pour votre patience et à ma béta ^^**


	9. Invitation

**Petite surprise du soir bonsoir, cette semaine je poste avec un jour d'avance ! Hé hé ! Bonne lecture.**

 **Chap 9 : Invitation**

Elle fut réveillée par des coups frappés à la porte. Elle était seule dans le grand lit et la mezzanine était plongée dans le noir, la seule lueur qui lui parvenait venait du salon. Elle entendit Draco ouvrir, échanger quelques mots avec quelqu'un et refermer. Jetant un regard à l'horloge sur le mur de droite, elle réalisa qu'il était presque 20h30, elle n'avait dormi que 3 heures. S'enroulant nue dans le drap, elle descendit l'escalier et découvrit son amant, vêtu d'un pantalon en coton et d'un t-shirt. Il était en train de sortir des plats préparés d'un sac en kraft.

\- Le repas est servi, lui lança-t-il.

Elle le rejoignit et prit place en face de lui sur le tabouret qu'il lui indiquait, puis il poussa une boite de nouilles au poulet et une paire de baguettes vers elle.

\- Comment tu te sens ? lui demanda-t-il après avoir avalé quelques bouchées.

\- J'ai mal aux cuisses, répondit-elle la bouche pleine.

Il éclata d'un rire franc.

\- Ça, il va falloir t'y habituer.

Il la regarda affectueusement dévorer sa part de nouilles, puis s'attaquer aux bouchées de crevette. A cet instant précis, il sut au plus profond de son âme qu'il poserait toujours un regard bienveillant sur elle, que jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, il serait toujours là si elle avait besoin de lui et pas que pour du sexe.

\- Tu sais, dit-elle en le sortant de ses pensées, j'ai bien cru que tu allais me laisser rentrer chez moi, tout à l'heure.

\- Je sais, mais je n'allais pas te laisser partir comme ça, surtout si je ne dois pas te voir pendant trois semaines.

\- Mmh, oui. A propos…

\- Oui ?

\- En fait, il y a quelque chose que je dois te donner depuis quelques semaines déjà mais je n'ai pas encore osé.

Elle se dirigea jusqu'à son sac, resté sur le sol du salon, et en tira une enveloppe aux armoiries de la M.U.S.E. qu'elle lui tendit. Il la décacheta, intrigué, et en commença la lecture rapide.

\- J'avais peur que ça ne t'éloigne de moi plus qu'autre chose.

C'était une invitation au gala de l'université qui avait lieu tous les ans en février, date anniversaire de la création de la M.U.S.E. Il l'avait lui-même évité lorsqu'il était élève car il n'avait pas réussi à décrocher de stage à cause de son nom, et aussi parce les galas n'étaient pas trop la tasse de thé du Draco adolescent.

Il se souvenait néanmoins que les tuteurs, et éventuellement les parents, étaient invités. Narcissa avait d'ailleurs été très déçue que son fils refuse de s'y rendre. Elle aurait été fière d'y aller à ses côtés afin de montrer à tous les maîtres de stage qui l'avait refusé ce qu'ils avaient raté.

\- Tes parents ne t'y accompagnent pas ?

\- Mes parents ? ricana-t-elle. Ils se fichent pas mal de mes études.

\- Ta mère avait pourtant l'air fière au dîner chez Blaise.

\- Ça, c'est parce que ça lui donnait un sujet de conversation à aborder avec toi.

\- Et quand elle m'a demandé de t'aider pour ton mémoire ?

\- Un échec ferait une vilaine tâche sur notre famille parfaite. Elle serait prête à payer les examinateurs pour que je réussisse.

\- Je vois.

Draco relut l'invitation. Le gala était prévu pour le courant de la deuxième semaine d'absence d'April. En effet, la jeune fille devait à présent enchaîner deux semaines de stage avec trois semaines de cours, et ce jusqu'aux examens de fin d'année en juin. Il était partagé sur l'idée de l'accompagner : d'un côté, raccourcir la période loin d'elle le tentait bien, mais il avait peur que leur complicité soit trop voyante ou qu'elle n'arrive pas à se retenir en public. Et de l'autre, il ne voulait pas lui infliger la honte de se présenter sans accompagnateur. Il n'y avait pas de plus grande mortification à la M.U.S.E. que d'afficher publiquement son incapacité à trouver un tuteur, qui se traduisait généralement par un niveau plus que médiocre.

\- Laisse-moi y réfléchir, d'accord ?

\- OK.

Elle buvait un grand verre d'eau lorsqu'une chouette frappa au carreau de la baie vitrée. Intrigué, Draco lui ouvrit d'un coup de baguette et à sa grande surprise l'oiseau déposa un morceau de parchemin griffonné sur les genoux d'April, avant de lui tirer une mèche de cheveux.

\- Aïe !

D'un geste vif, Draco stupéfixia le volatile avant de se tourner vers elle.

\- Tu m'expliques ?

\- C'est Emilie, une copine de l'université. J'avais complètement oublié qu'on devait sortir, ce soir.

\- Sortir ?

\- Euh, oui. On devait retrouver Hannah, ma colloc, et Madison dans un bar.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, mais je vais lui dire que je ne viens pas, finalement.

\- Non, vas-y.

\- Je n'ai qu'à lui dire que je reste avec mon nouveau copain ?

\- Ne fais pas ça !

\- En fait c'est trop tard. Elles savent déjà que je suis… que j'ai quelqu'un en vue, ça me permet d'expliquer pourquoi je passe moins de temps avec elles. Mais elles ne savent rien d'autre, assura-t-elle.

Le visage de Draco s'assombrit, il n'aimait pas du tout cette idée. Si April finissait par leur parler de lui, autant dire que le campus entier serait au courant dans la seconde suivante. Personne ne pourrait les faire taire. C'était comme demander à un Gryffondor d'avoir un comportement sensé : impossible.

\- J'espère bien, reprit-il le ton dur et froid.

Il se leva, lui attrapa le menton pour qu'elle le regarde bien face et serra assez fort pour sentir sa mâchoire se contracter de douleur.

\- Écoute-moi bien, dit-il lentement quand il fut sûr d'avoir toute son attention. Si jamais tu parles de nous à qui que ce soit, je peux te promettre que tu le regretteras amèrement. Je mettrais fin à ton contrat immédiatement, et non seulement je ne te toucherais plus jamais, mais je disparaîtrais intégralement de ta vie. Est-ce que tu as compris ?

\- Oui, murmura-t-elle.

\- C'est très bien, ma douce, apprécia-t-il en relâchant son étreinte et en embrassant délicatement la trace rouge laissée par ses doigts sur sa mâchoire.

Il jeta les restes de leur repas à la poubelle et monta à l'étage, la laissant figée sur son tabouret, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Elle l'aimait tellement, mais parfois il lui faisait peur comme lorsqu'il l'avait saisi par la gorge le soir du nouvel an. Elle n'avait pas du tout envie de partir, encore moins pour rejoindre ses copines mais elle appréhendait aussi de monter le retrouver là-haut sans savoir dans quel état d'esprit il était.

Finalement, elle écrivit à Emilie qu'elle était malade et qu'elle ne viendrait pas avec elle avant de confier sa missive à l'oiseau dont elle rendit la liberté de mouvement en utilisant sa baguette, elle aussi restée dans son sac. Puis, armée de sa baguette et de son drap blanc, elle remonta dans la chambre. Draco avait ôté son t-shirt et était assis sur le lit, dos au mur, les jambes étendus devant lui, un livre à la main. Il sourit en la voyant s'avancer timidement les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête, la taquina-t-il. Viens.

Elle se rallongea à côté de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit, finalement ?

\- Que j'étais malade.

Il n'insista pas sur ce sujet et se replongea dans sa lecture. Lorsqu'il eut fini son chapitre, il s'aperçut qu'elle s'était rendormie. Il posa alors son livre, ôta son pantalon et éteignit la lumière d'un coup de baguette avant de se glisser contre son corps chaud. Il l'enlaça et embrassa son front avant de sombrer à son tour.

La sensation de se réveiller une nouvelle fois à ses côtés aux premières lueurs de l'aube avait une toute autre saveur lorsqu'il était chez lui. Il n'avait jamais ramené de fille dans son propre lit, pas même Astoria qui avait déjà son propre logement à cette époque, ni sa deuxième petite amie à qui il avait inlassablement sortie l'excuse de ne pas vouloir s'envoyer en l'air sous le même toit que sa mère, omettant volontairement de lui parler de son loft.

April dormait encore entre ses bras, mais avec elle c'était différent, il avait une étrange sensation, comme un besoin vital de la protéger, c'était un peu comme dormir avec une petite sœur. Il réalisait que cette pensée était très malsaine quand il repensait à ce qu'il lui avait fait quelques heures plus tôt dans ce même lit mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la voir un peu ainsi.

Il se leva lestement, non sans l'avoir embrassé sur le front, geste qui était lentement, mais sûrement, en train de devenir un réflexe, puis il se glissa sous la douche. Tout en se savonnant, il la regardait dormir à travers la vitre qui se couvrait doucement de buée. Il imagina la situation inverse : elle, lavant son petit corps tandis qu'il la contemplerait depuis le lit et il sentit aussitôt son sexe réagir à ce fantasme. Dans sa tête, la vision était aussi nette que la réalité, il voyait parfaitement le savon descendre lentement sous forme de mousse blanche le long de ses épaules, de son dos, de ses fesses. Il la voyait glisser une main savonneuse entre ses cuisses pour s'appliquer à en laver chaque recoin.

Dans la réalité, la main de Draco suivit le même chemin jusqu'à son entrejambe et il commença à se masturber. April gémit et se retourna dans les draps, découvrant une jambe nue au bord du matelas. Sa silhouette devenait de plus en plus imprécise tandis que la vitre s'opacifiait.

La brunette de sa vision cessa de se laver, mais garda la main entre ses cuisses, ses mouvements n'avaient plus rien à voir avec un nettoyage, ils devenaient beaucoup plus lascifs tandis qu'il l'imaginait commencer elle aussi à se caresser. Il jouit sous l'eau chaude en se la représentant accédant à son plaisir solitaire, la bouche entrouverte sur un cri silencieux, les traits de son petit visage extatiques.

Une fois apaisé, il se lava à nouveau et sortit se sécher et s'habiller. Comme la semaine précédente, il lui laissa un mot lui disant de faire comme chez elle, mais de ne pas l'attendre. En effet, il avait des obligations prévues pour le week-end et il avait en tête quelques projets pour elle qu'il devait préparer dès maintenant.

Il se rendit ensuite directement au manoir pour aider, comme promis, sa mère à préparer sa soirée dédiée à la récolte de fonds pour un orphelinat dont elle était la marraine. Tout en donnant des ordres aux elfes et en rectifiant la décoration d'un coup de baguette, il commença à discuter un peu avec elle de sa semaine, avant d'aborder le sujet qui l'intéressait.

\- Mère, pourrais-je inviter les Stevenson pour le thé, demain ?

\- Enfin Draco, on n'invite pas les gens la veille pour le lendemain ! Pour quelle occasion, je te prie ?

\- J'ai besoin de leur parler un peu d'April, tu sais, leur fille, que j'ai en stage à la Dragon Corporation ?

\- Pourquoi ne te rends-tu pas chez eux ?

\- Je voudrais les voir seuls à seul de préférence.

Autant sa mère était friande de grandes réceptions avec beaucoup de monde, autant elle était mal à l'aise en petit comité. Elle aimait pouvoir s'échapper d'un groupe de discussion sous prétexte de s'occuper d'autres convives lorsque la conversation prenait un tour qui ne lui plaisait pas. La perspective de ne pas assister à l'entretien finit donc de la convaincre d'accepter et Draco monta aussitôt à leur volière pour envoyer son message aux Stevenson qui acceptèrent de se rendre au manoir Malefoy le lendemain à l'heure du thé.

oOo

Lorsqu'April et son petit frère descendirent au salon ce dimanche-là pour le traditionnel thé en famille dominicale, ils trouvèrent leurs parents dans le hall en train de mettre leur cape de voyage.

\- Où est-ce qu'on va ? demanda Henry.

\- Vous ? Nulle part, répondit leur père.

\- Nous allons prendre le thé chez les Malefoy, ajouta sa femme, euphorique.

\- Chez les Malefoy ? répéta April interloquée.

\- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si étrange à cela ?

\- Je peux venir ? demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

\- Tu n'es pas invitée, la rabroua vertement sa mère avec un ton condescendant.

Ce fut une douche froide pour elle. Pourquoi ses parents étaient-ils invités chez Draco et pas elle ? Puis, elle se reprit : ses parents étaient invités chez _les_ Malefoy, mais l'invitation émanait peut-être de la mère de Draco et non de lui, peut-être n'y serait-il même pas. Elle était quand même déçue et remonta dans sa chambre en traînant les pieds.

oOo

Au manoir Malefoy, Draco installait ses deux invités dans le petit salon, tandis qu'un elfe leur apportait du thé et des biscuits. Puis, après les salutations d'usage, il entra dans le vif du sujet.

\- Monsieur Stevenson, Helen, si je vous ai demandé de venir aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous parler de votre fille.

\- April ? s'étonna la femme. Qu'a-t-elle fait ?

\- Rien, ne vous inquiétez pas. En fait, c'est du gala de l'université dont je voudrais parler, plus précisément. Votre fille m'a dit que vous ne pourrez pas l'accompagner ?

A cet instant le couple se lança dans une ribambelle d'excuses qui relevait presque de la sécurité du secret magique pour justifier leur absence à ce gala par ailleurs totalement insignifiant. Draco ne tenta même pas de leur ouvrir les yeux sur les réels talents et sur la valeur de leur fille et sourit poliment en ressortant sa tenue d'hypocrite qu'il n'avait plus utilisé depuis longtemps. Il les arrosa de « Bien sûr », « Je comprends tout à fait », « C'est évident ».

\- Me permettrez-vous de vous remplacer ce jour-là ? demanda-t-il enfin avec un sourire enjôleur à l'attention d'Helen.

\- Ma foi, pourquoi pas ? bredouilla-t-elle en se tournant vers son mari.

\- Oui, je suis d'accord, acquiesça celui-ci. Mais, si je puis me permettre, monsieur Malefoy, vous ne devriez pas perdre votre temps avec ces enfantillages.

\- A vrai dire, j'ai un but tout à fait égoïste pour me rendre à cette réception, ce sera l'occasion pour moi de rencontrer mes concurrents, expliqua-t-il.

\- Mais bien sur ! s'exclama la tante Helen. Les autres maîtres de stage, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Exactement.

\- C'est très malin, apprécia-t-elle tandis qu'il lui répondait d'un sourire faux.

\- J'aurais une dernière faveur à vous demander, continua-t-il.

\- Allez-y.

\- Je voudrais offrir une tenue adéquate à votre fille pour cette occasion.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine, monsieur Malefoy, se renfrogna l'oncle Richard. Je suis certain qu'April a déjà tout ce qu'il lui faut.

\- Il faut que vous compreniez, monsieur Stevenson, que lors de cette soirée, votre fille représentera mon entreprise.

\- Je comprends, marmonna-t-il. Si vous insistez.

\- Je vous remercie.

oOo

Johanna voyait bien que l'ambiance à la Dragon Corporation avait changé depuis le retour d'April à l'université. Voilà une semaine qu'elle avait repris les cours et son patron était de plus en plus maussade. Elle le surprenait parfois les yeux perdus dans le vague et, deux jours auparavant, elle avait même accouru depuis l'antichambre en l'entendant pester, uniquement pour le découvrir en train de réparer les dégâts de son chaudron qui avait débordé. Jamais encore il n'avait raté une potion à ce point. Elle sourit en lui venant en aide.

\- C'est un peu morose, ici, depuis qu'April n'est plus là.

\- C'est vrai, confirma-t-il, soudain méfiant. J'avoue qu'elle a beau être immature, elle apportait un peu de jeunesse.

\- Vous la trouvez immature ? Elle me semble au contraire très responsable, pour son âge.

Il haussa les épaules et elle n'insista pas. En réalité il ressentait son manque bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait avoué. Il avait beau lui répéter qu'il la dominait, c'était elle qui envahissait ses pensées, elle qui lui faisait rater ses potions, elle qui le réveillait la nuit en apparaissant dans ses songes. Mais tout irait mieux une fois qu'il l'aurait vue. Il ne lui restait plus que quatre jours avant le gala et il songea qu'il était temps de lui donner sa réponse et son cadeau.

A la fin de la journée, il enfila une robe de sorcier sombre à capuche qu'il rabattit sur ses cheveux blonds et transplana non loin de l'université, avant de s'y diriger à pied, dissimulé par l'obscurité tombante. Il se plaça devant l'entrée du dortoir d'April et attendit patiemment. Soudain, quatre filles qui riaient bruyamment s'approchèrent. Il la distingua aussitôt lorsque le groupe passa sous le réverbère. Elles s'arrêtèrent devant les marches et se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit avant de se séparer. Une blonde et une autre brune continuèrent leur chemin, tandis qu'April et sa colocataire rentraient dans le hall. Alors qu'elle se retournait pour refermer la porte derrière elle, il se décolla du mur et s'avança quelques secondes dans la lumière. April se figea, puis se retourna pour adresser quelques mots à son amie qui s'enfonça dans le bâtiment. Puis, lorsqu'elle fut sûre d'être seule, elle courut jusqu'à lui pour se jeter dans ses bras. Il l'enserra et l'attira derrière un arbre feuillu pour l'embrasser à en perdre le souffle.

\- Je suis tellement contente de te voir ! lui dit-elle lorsqu'il la relâcha enfin. Tu m'as manqué.

\- Toi aussi, ma douce, dit-il sans y penser.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de venir te voir si j'en ai envie ?

\- Si, bien sûr, mais je croyais que tu voulais qu'on reste discrets ?

\- Outch ! Tu m'as eu. En fait, je suis venu te dire que j'avais décidé de t'accompagner jeudi.

Son visage s'éclaira et elle l'embrassa vivement encore une fois.

\- Merci.

\- Ne me remercie pas encore, j'ai un autre cadeau pour toi.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Il t'attend dans ta chambre, acquiesça-t-il.

\- Est-ce que je dois aller l'ouvrir tout de suite ?

\- Tu devrais, avant que ta coloc' trop curieuse ne le fasse pour toi.

Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas puis revint vers lui.

\- Tu ne seras plus là si je ressors après, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet. Mais on se voit dans quatre jours.

Un voile de tristesse passa devant ses yeux mais elle lui sourit quand même et s'enfuit après lui avoir volé un dernier baiser. Il la regarda tendrement s'éloigner et attendit qu'elle soit hors de sa vue avant de s'en aller.

Dans la chambre, Hannah l'attendait de pied ferme et April comprit aussitôt pourquoi quand elle vit le long paquet posé sur son lit. En l'ouvrant, elle découvrit une jolie robe de bal couleur chocolat. C'était une robe bustier avec un nombre incalculable d'épaisseur de tulle qui lui tombaient au niveau des genoux.

\- Woah ! s'émerveilla Hannah. C'est pour le gala ?

\- Oui, j'ai réussi à convaincre mes parents de me l'offrir et je l'ai commandé par hibou, mentit-elle sans arriver à lâcher la robe des yeux.

Elle la trouvait vraiment somptueuse, beaucoup plus élégante que sa robe noire du jour de l'an, et elle avait hâte que Draco la voit dedans.

 **oOo**

 **Prochain chapitre vendredi prochain... et apparition de notre Mione préférée !**


	10. Le gala de février

**Et voilà, le chapitre tant attendu par beaucoup. On commence en douceur et j'espère avoir vos retours ! Bonne lecture !**

 **oOo**

 **Chap 10 : Le gala de février**

Draco s'était habillé élégamment pour l'occasion et avait pris tout son temps pour se préparer. D'une part parce qu'il voulait qu'elle ait aussi le temps de se faire belle et qu'il détestait poireauter en attendant une cavalière, et d'autre part parce qu'il voulait arriver en retard pour être un peu seul avec elle avant et lui faire faire une entrée remarquée dans la salle.

Il avait finement calculé son timing puisque lorsqu'il apparut sur l'aire de transplanage de l'université, elle était la dernière à attendre son tuteur. La soirée était commencée depuis plus de vingt minutes et elle commençait à grelotter sous sa simple étole.

Elle était ravissante. Elle avait élégamment relevé ses cheveux en chignon haut et s'était maquillé d'une ombre à paupière couleur chocolat et d'un trait de crayon noir. Ses lèvres tremblantes brillaient d'un peu de baume à lèvres et, malgré ses chaussures à talons, il la dépassait encore d'une bonne tête. Arrivé près d'elle, et après s'être assuré qu'ils étaient bien seuls, il sortit un mouchoir en tissu de sa poche et essuya doucement ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser.

\- Pas de ça avec moi, lui souffla-t-il.

\- D'accord, céda-t-elle alors qu'un petit nuage de vapeur s'élevait entre eux.

\- Avant qu'on y aille, je voudrais que tu te souviennes de la April que j'ai rencontré chez Blaise et Astoria.

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Timorée, discrète, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

\- Oui.

\- Si tu es exactement comme ça ce soir, je te promets de t'emmener avec moi en partant. Tu as compris ?

\- Oui, souffla-t-elle, électrisée par un tel serment.

Il lui offrit son bras et elle y glissa une main timide, le laissant l'entraîner vers la salle d'où leur provenait déjà de la musique. Il annonça leurs noms au sorcier chargé de vérifier les invitations et celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de leur faire remarquer qu'on attendait plus qu'eux. Draco lui jeta un regard méprisant qui cloua le bec de l'inopportun et ils entrèrent ensemble.

April eut l'impression de revivre la scène où elle l'avait vu pour la toute première fois, au gala du ministère, mais d'un autre point de vue. Plusieurs personnes se retournèrent et quelques-uns chuchotèrent même sur leur passage.

Elle vit alors avec stupeur le doyen de l'université se précipiter sur eux.

\- Monsieur Malefoy ! Quel plaisir de vous voir !

\- Professeur Dickens, le salua-t-il nonchalamment.

\- Voilà quelque chose de curieux, s'amusa le vieux sorcier, vous ne venez pas à votre propre gala de février et je vous y retrouve quinze ans plus tard en tant qu'accompagnateur !

\- Tout est une question de point de vue, comme on dit.

Le professeur partit dans un grand éclat de rire rocailleux avant de les abandonner.

\- Il se souvient de toi ? s'étonna April.

\- Comme tu as pu le constater, je suis plutôt bon dans mon domaine et on m'oublie difficilement.

Le double sens la fit rougir mais, en effet, elle se rendit compte qu'il ne laissait personne indifférent. Il y avait ceux qui lui léchaient les bottes afin de grappiller un peu de son aura ou de son argent ; ceux qui ne pouvaient passer outre son passé de Mangemort et qui le méprisaient de loin, en contenant plus ou moins bien leur haine ; et enfin, celles qui ne cessaient de minauder pathétiquement devant son charme. Ces dernières étaient de loin celles qu'April détestait le plus, oubliant qu'elle avait elle-même minaudé de la sorte dans le même but. Cependant, elle se consolait en imaginant la tête qu'elles feraient toutes si elles savaient qu'elle l'avait eu, elle !

Au détour d'un groupe de personnes, April vit Emilie, Hannah et Madison arriver vers eux. Les deux littéraires étaient bouches bées devant son tuteur et seule Madison regardait Draco avec un léger air de dégoût.

\- Salut, dit Emilie.

\- Salut, répondit-elle. Hum, je vous présente mon maître de stage, Draco Malefoy. Monsieur Malefoy je vous présente mes amies, Emilie et Hannah en Littérature, et Madison en Droit Magique.

\- Enchanté de vous connaître, dit-il chaleureusement en leur serrant la main tour à tour.

Arrivé à Madison, il y eut un moment de flottement tandis qu'elle ignorait volontairement sa main tendue avec un air déterminé.

\- Madison ! siffla April entre ses dents en tentant de faire comprendre à son amie à quel point elle la mettait dans une situation embarrassante.

\- Droit Magique c'est ça ? demanda Draco en laissant retomber son bras comme si de rien n'était.

\- Tout à fait ! répliqua-t-elle insolemment d'une voix forte.

\- Madison ! appela alors une voix féminine. Peux-tu, s'il te plait…

Mais la fin de la phrase se perdit dans le néant. April vit pour la première fois son amant se déstabiliser quelques secondes avant de se reprendre. Hermione Weasley venait d'apparaître devant eux.

\- Granger, la salua-t-il.

\- C'est Weasley maintenant, Malefoy, répondit-elle avec agacement, comme si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le corrigeait.

Un petit sourire vint flotter sur les lèvres de Draco à cette précision et aucun ne fit un geste pour serrer la main de l'autre. Elle aussi approchait de la quarantaine à présent, mais elle semblait aussi vive que la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés en première année. Ce soir, elle avait discipliné ses épais cheveux légèrement striés de gris en un chignon haut qui lui donnait un petit air de McGonagall, mais la ressemblance s'arrêtait là. Elle était habillée d'un tailleur bordeaux chic sous sa robe de sorcière noire, le genre de tailleur dont Weasley ne devait connaître ni le prix ni la qualité mais qu'elle mettait admirablement bien en valeur, Draco devait l'admettre.

\- Tu es là pour le gala ? demanda-t-elle bêtement, ce qui ne lui arrivait pas souvent.

\- Oui, je suis le tuteur de miss Stevenson, dit-il en faisant un geste de la tête vers elle.

Hermione lui adressa un signe de tête poli.

\- Je suis avec Madison. Enfin je veux dire, je suis la tutrice de miss Connors. Et bien, bonne soirée, dit-elle précipitamment en coupant court à l'atmosphère pesante.

\- Bonne soirée.

Elle s'éclipsa avec sa stagiaire, laissant le silence s'installer tandis qu'il la suivait des yeux. Aucune des jeunes filles ne souhaitaient briser l'instant pénible qui venait de se produire. Et lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur elles, ce fut lui qui s'en chargea.

\- Vous pouvez aller faire un tour avec vos amies, miss Stevenson, nous nous reverrons plus tard.

Les trois jeunes filles s'éloignèrent et trouvèrent un coin un peu isolé à l'écart.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris ? s'écria April en parlant évidemment de Madison. Je savais plus où me mettre !

\- En même temps, si tu nous avais dit que ton tuteur était LE Draco Malefoy, on t'aurait prévenue, répliqua Hannah.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ça change, par Merlin ?

\- April, vraiment, tu ne vois pas ? continua la brunette avant de faire mine de compter sur ses doigts. Madison est en Droit Magique, c'est la stagiaire de la grande Hermione Weasley, ton tuteur est un ancien Mangemort. Est-ce qu'il faut vraiment que je continue ? se plaignit-elle à l'attention d'Emilie.

April resta bouche bée. Draco était un ancien Mangemort ! Elle n'y avait jamais pensé mais il était connu que les Malefoy avaient activement participé aux deux guerres du monde magique, mais pour elle tout ce concept était assez flou, étant née après la fin de la guerre. Quelques mois après seulement, certes, mais c'était suffisant pour ne pas se sentir concernée au premier plan. Pour elle, toute cette histoire était quelque chose de très lointain qu'on enseignait à Poudlard au même titre que la révolte des gobelins de 1612.

Elle tourna son regard vers Draco, qui était en train de se faire servir une coupe de champagne près du buffet.

Pour elle, le nom de Malefoy était surtout synonyme de richesse, de sang-pur et de noblesse sorcière, bref tout ce que ses parents lui en avaient dit, mais elle réalisait maintenant qu'il avait fait la guerre et pas dans le bon camp : il avait côtoyé le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Quelles atrocités avait-il bien pu faire pendant ces années ? Avait-il torturé ? Violé ? … Tué ?

\- Ça va, April ? s'inquiéta Emilie en la voyant pâlir.

\- Hein ? Oui, ça va, mentit-elle en se reprenant. Tout ça me dépasse, la guerre est finie depuis longtemps, les sorciers qui sont libres aujourd'hui sont innocents ou ont payé leur dette à la société, et si Madison elle-même n'y croit pas, alors elle ferait mieux de changer de filière.

Sur ces paroles énervées, elle les planta là toutes les deux. Hannah et Emilie échangèrent un regard interloqué. Décidément, il se passait des choses bizarres, ce soir.

April attrapa un verre et se mêla à un groupe de garçons de son cours. Son air renfrogné les dissuada de la taquiner sur quoi que ce soit et elle put se détendre petit à petit en écoutant leurs bavardages insouciants.

Plus tard, le doyen monta sur scène faire son discours, puis donna la parole à Hermione Weasley, célèbre membre du Magenmagot, généreuse donatrice de l'université et marraine de la filière de Droit Magique. Madison se tenait derrière elle, fière comme un hippogriffe, et April lui décocha un regard noir.

Après les discours, la musique reprit et April se dirigea vers le buffet pour reremplir son verre quand une voix douce la coupa dans son élan.

\- Excusez-moi, miss Stevenson, c'est ça ?

Madame Weasley s'approchait d'elle, seule.

\- C'est bien Stevenson, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, c'est ça. Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? dit-elle d'un ton un peu sec qui la fit rosir.

Elle avait conscience d'être impolie et ce n'était pas naturel chez elle, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Cette femme détestait son amant, elle se devait d'agir ainsi avec elle, héroïne de guerre ou pas.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous embêter, comment se passe votre stage ? Vous êtes en Potions, c'est ça ? demanda-elle avec un sourire doux.

\- Oui, en « Recherche et conception » et « Herbologie ». Tout se passe très bien, merci.

\- Et… vous vous entendez bien avec votre tuteur ?

April allait répliquer lorsque la main chaude de Draco se posa sur son épaule nue.

\- April, tu veux bien nous laisser, s'il te plait ? demanda-t-il d'une voix posée mais lourde de colère contenue. Madame Weasley et moi devons parler de certaines choses.

Ses yeux étaient devenus noir de rage et tout son être irradiait une fureur latente. Elle s'empressa d'obéir, fidèle à sa promesse de se faire discrète, mais les suivit de loin. Draco fit signe à Hermione de passer devant et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie. April leur laissa quelques secondes d'avance, puis se faufila, elle aussi, à leur recherche, dans le parc du campus, quand soudain leurs voix lui parvinrent à l'arrière du bâtiment. Elle se cacha derrière un buisson à proximité.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fous, Granger ?

\- Mais rien du tout ! rétorqua-t-elle en omettant de le corriger cette fois.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu lui parlais ?

\- De son stage, c'est tout.

\- Non, tu voulais lui parler de moi. Qu'est-ce que tu penses ? Que je suis redevenu un Mangemort parce que tu n'es plus là pour me surveiller comme du temps de Poudlard ?

\- Tu débloques complètement, Malefoy !

\- Je t'interdis d'aller raconter n'importe quoi à… ma stagiaire.

\- Lâche-moi immédiatement ! gronda-t-elle.

\- Excuse-moi, madame Weasley, cracha-t-il. Je te laisse retourner à tes beaux discours, mais je te préviens… si je te vois ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois adresser encore la parole à ma stagiaire, tu le regretteras.

April se ratatina sur elle-même en entendant la femme repartir à grands pas vers la salle. Draco retint un cri de rage et elle l'entendit donner un coup de pied dans quelque chose, puis le calme revint et au bout de quelques secondes, il emprunta le même chemin.

Lorsque la jeune fille revint à son tour dans la foule, elle vit tout de suite qu'il était toujours furieux derrière son masque impassible. Il accrocha son regard et la tristesse et la compassion qu'il lut en elle fut de trop pour lui. Il lui ordonna de le rejoindre d'un léger signe de tête et elle le suivit aussitôt vers les sanitaires. Lorsqu'elle y entra, il verrouilla la porte derrière elle avant de se jeter sur ses lèvres. Fiévreusement, il la plaqua contre la paroi de la première cabine venue, la faisant trembler sur ses gonds. Encore une fois, elle avait une étrange impression de déjà-vu.

Sans s'arrêter de l'embrasser, il ouvrit sa robe de sorcier et déboutonna son pantalon puis il lui agrippa une cuisse et la souleva contre la paroi tout en écartant sa culotte de l'autre. Il la pénétra violemment, lui arrachant un cri, et commença à la pilonner sans merci. Rien dans ce qu'il faisait n'était doux et, pourtant, malgré qu'elle se sentît très loin d'un quelconque orgasme, April prit du plaisir à n'être qu'un exutoire pour lui. Ses coups de butoir cognaient son dos contre la cloison, ses muscles étaient en feu de l'effort qu'elle produisait pour rester accroché à lui, ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol, et pourtant elle était heureuse qu'il déverse sa rage sur elle. Elle gémit contre son épaule en sentant le frottement de son membre en elle l'exciter en dépit de la violence exceptionnelle de leur acte.

Il jouit rapidement et lorsqu'une grande partie de sa tension s'évapora grâce à ça, il réalisa ce qu'il avait fait. Il l'avait traité comme un bout de viande. Elle se laissa doucement glisser jusqu'à poser les pieds au sol et il lui prit le visage en coupe, écartant tendrement les mèches échappées de son chignon qui s'étaient collée à la sueur de son front avant de l'embrasser délicatement. Elle gémit et il se rendit compte que sa lèvre saignait légèrement, il avait dû la mordre en la plaquant contre le mur tout en l'embrassant.

\- Pardonne-moi, ma douce, souffla-t-il.

\- Ce n'est rien, assura-t-elle.

\- Je crois qu'on s'est assez exhibé pour ce soir, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Je dois d'abord dire au revoir à mes amies.

\- Très bien, accepta-t-il en reculant.

Il réajusta sa tenue tandis qu'elle faisait de même, puis il sortit sa baguette et, d'un mouvement léger du poignet, elle se retrouva coiffée correctement, sa lèvre de nouveau intacte. Seul son sous-vêtement humide attestait de ce qu'il s'était passé dans les toilettes et il l'avait sûrement fait exprès.

\- Ne tarde pas trop, dit-il avant de transplaner.

 **oOo**

 **Et voilà c'est tout pour cette semaine, publication du chapitre 11 samedi prochain.**


	11. Plaisir nouveau

**Bonjour tout le monde, voici un peu d'action pour animer un peu votre week end et quelques débuts de révélations.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **oOo**

 **Chap 11 : Plaisir nouveau**

April mit quelques minutes à retrouver Hannah et Emilie et leur souhaita une bonne nuit en éludant leurs questions sur le fait qu'elle partait si tôt alors que l'université avait prévu une soirée dansante pour les étudiants après le gala officiel, ce que n'importe quelle jeune fille de vingt ans ne manquerait pour rien au monde. Mais tous leurs arguments ne suffirent pas à la convaincre de rester.

A peine eut-elle atterri dans le salon du loft qu'elle jeta son petit sac à main sur le canapé et soupira en envoyant valser ses talons hauts d'un coup de pied. La soirée ne s'était pas vraiment déroulée comme elle l'avait prévue. Elle monta l'escalier en déclipsant ses boucles d'oreilles et elle s'apprêtait à détacher ses cheveux lorsque _sa_ voix l'arrêta.

\- Ne fais pas ça.

Laissant ses bras retomber, elle finit d'accéder à l'étage et le trouva une fois de plus torse nu, assis dans le lit, dos au mur.

\- Enlève ta robe.

Comme habituellement il le faisait lui-même, elle commença à se déshabiller sous ses yeux scrutateurs, n'étant pas aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle aurait pu le croire. Draco pencha la tête sur le côté lorsqu'elle tira lentement sur la fermeture éclair puis laissa sa robe glisser paresseusement le long de son corps. Délicatement, elle sortit ses pieds nus un par un du nuage de tulle que formait à présent son cadeau autour de ses chevilles, et se tint debout à côté, immobile et docile, simplement vêtue de ses sous-vêtements. Elle sentait qu'il avait plus que jamais besoin de contrôler quelque chose et si c'était elle, elle en était ravie.

\- Ton soutien-gorge.

Elle obéit et le dégrafa, avant de l'ajouter à la pile de tissus à sa droite. L'air frais sur ses seins fit pointer ses mamelons et Draco poussa le vice à la laisser ainsi quelques secondes, cherchant à savoir combien de temps elle pourrait tenir s'il lui prenait l'envie de lui ordonner de ne pas bouger.

Puis, devant son air impassible, il jugea qu'il l'avait assez éprouvée pour la soirée et il ouvrit les bras, l'invitant à le rejoindre. Elle se coula contre son torse et il l'embrassa avec douceur, comme pour rattraper la brutalité dont il avait fait preuve dans les toilettes du campus. Ses petites mains se firent plus audacieuses et sans interrompre leur baiser, elle commença à caresser son torse glabre. Ses doigts aussi légers qu'une plume passèrent sur son téton durci de plaisir et il grogna dans sa bouche. Enhardie par sa réaction, elle tordit son poignet dans l'autre sens et glissa lentement vers le bas. Lorsqu'elle atteignit l'élastique de son pantalon, il lui saisit brusquement la main pour l'arrêter.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas, ma douce ?

\- Tu n'as pas envie ?

\- C'est encore un peu tôt pour ça.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'un jour, je pourrais ?

\- Peut-être. Si tu es sage, répondit-il d'un ton joueur. En attendant…

Il roula sur elle pour l'allonger sur le dos tandis qu'elle éclatait de rire en agrippant ses cheveux et il commença à couvrir sa poitrine de baisers. Son rire se transforma peu à peu en gémissement et, tout en caressant ses seins, il fit glisser ses lèvres sur son ventre jusqu'à son nombril qu'il embrassa amoureusement. Elle rit à nouveau lorsque ses doigts caressèrent la zone si chatouilleuse de sa taille mais son sourire se mua assez rapidement en appréhension quand elle comprit qu'il n'allait pas s'arrêter à son nombril.

En effet, Draco avait attrapé le bord de sa petite culotte et il la lui descendait lentement le long des cuisses tout en continuant à embrasser son ventre. Il la lui retira lestement et se replaça entre ses cuisses avant de souffler doucement sur la peau si douce de son abdomen, la faisant frissonner.

Alors qu'il descendait sa bouche plus bas, il la sentit empoigner un peu plus fortement ses cheveux blonds et il releva la tête vers elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, ma douce ? demanda-t-il devant sa mine inquiète.

\- Draco, je… je…

\- Laisse-moi deviner, dit-il en remontant un peu à son niveau, Kenneth ne t'a jamais fait ça ?

Elle secoua la tête, bien trop anxieuse pour se vexer, cette fois. Il se radoucit en se contentant de la câliner tant il la sentait nerveuse à l'idée de le laisser faire ce qu'il avait en tête. Puis lorsqu'il la sentit répondre à ses baisers à nouveau, cambrant son dos pour se coller à lui, il abandonna sa bouche pour descendre parsemer son cou, sa gorge puis sa poitrine de baisers. Mais lorsqu'il descendit plus bas encore, ses doigts fins serrèrent une nouvelle fois ses cheveux et il stoppa sans pour autant remonter vers son visage.

\- April, je ne te ferais pas de mal, assura-t-il.

\- Oui, je sais, bredouilla-t-elle, contrite. Excuse-moi.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tu te découvres toi-même, c'est normal d'avoir un peu d'appréhension.

Elle ne répondit pas, mordant sa lèvre de gêne.

\- Ecoute, si ça peut te rassurer, laisse-moi juste embrasser ton ventre et tes cuisses. Ok ?

\- Tu n'iras pas plus loin ?

\- Je te le promets, ma douce.

\- Alors, d'accord, répondit-elle rassérénée.

Aussitôt, il baissa ses yeux couleur d'orage sur son corps et embrassa son nombril avant d'en lécher le contour. Elle se trémoussa sous lui et il l'attrapa par la taille pour qu'elle cesse de se débattre. Puis il descendit ses lèvres jusqu'à l'os de sa hanche droite qu'il mordit doucement à travers sa peau si fine. Tout son corps frissonna à ce geste à la fois tendre et bestial et il le réitéra, tirant légèrement sa peau entre ses incisives.

Ensuite, il écarta une de ses jambes pour avoir accès à l'intérieure de sa cuisse qu'il embrassa ardemment. April rejeta la tête dans les oreillers lorsqu'il entreprit de lécher toute la longueur de sa cuisse, de sa hanche jusqu'à son genou, avant de mordiller sa chair généreuse à présent humide. Quand elle le sentit se détacher de sa peau, elle ne put s'empêcher de redresser la tête pour l'observer mais, fidèle à sa promesse, il se contenta d'observer l'objet de son désir, lequel était rehaussé d'un léger duvet, avant de lui jeter un regard brûlant de désir et de passer à sa cuisse gauche.

Il s'appliqua si bien sur elle qu'elle sentit son entrejambe s'humidifier à mesure que son cerveau se déconnectait. Ses mordillements se transformaient en morsures, lui arrachant de petits cris de temps à autre. A chaque fois qu'il changeait de cuisse, elle espérait qu'il passe ses doigts sur son intimité ou qu'il en enfonce un en elle mais il s'abstint et finit par se redresser à genoux pour étendre une des jambes d'April, l'appuyant contre son épaule tout en alternant baisers et caresses de sa barbe naissante sur son mollet. C'était comme s'il la dévorait vivante et elle adorait ça. Le désir enfla en elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus tenir.

\- Draco !

\- Mmh ? répondit-il sans cesser ses caresses.

\- S'il te plait, Draco !

\- Qu'y a-t-il, ma douce ? souffla-t-il contre sa peau, descendant longuement une de ses mains vers son intimité.

\- Oui ! gémit-elle en sentant ses doigts se rapprocher.

Il frôla volontairement ses lèvres, puis repartit dans l'autre sens tandis qu'un cri de frustration lui échappait et qu'elle redressait la tête en lui jetant un regard noir. Elle était si belle comme ça, quelques mèches échappées de son chignon malmené pendaient devant son visage rouge de frustration et ses yeux brillaient de désir. Sa poitrine s'élevait et s'abaissait rapidement en rythme avec sa respiration saccadée et il pouvait presque voir d'ici son clitoris gorgé de désir.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu veux, ordonna-t-il.

\- Toi ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je te veux toi !

\- Pas comme ça, dis-moi ce que tu veux précisément.

\- Prends-moi ! lui cracha-t-elle en ayant l'impression de se noyer dans sa frustration.

\- Pas tout de suite, l'admonesta-t-il d'un ton cajoleur en lui arrachant un gémissement désespéré.

Jamais auparavant elle ne s'était sentie aussi bien et aussi mal en même temps. Il lui semblait qu'il pouvait la faire jouir d'une simple pression et être si près de l'orgasme avait quelque chose de divin. Mais être à sa merci alors qu'elle sentait la délivrance si proche était une torture. Puis, soudain, elle n'y tint plus et il la regarda, avec un air amusé, descendre sa propre main vers son sexe. Il l'arrêta au dernier moment en lui bloquant les bras au-dessus de la tête tout en se rallongeant sur elle. Elle glapit de déception.

\- Essayerais-tu de me rouler ? la gronda-t-il gentiment.

\- Draco ! _Je t'en_ _prie_ ! supplia-t-elle.

Elle était à présent prête à se satisfaire elle-même, bien qu'elle ait été très réfractaire à cette idée lorsqu'il lui en avait parlé dans son laboratoire, c'était le signe qu'il attendait.

\- Est-ce que tu m'autorises, maintenant ? lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas changé d'idée et elle y était toujours réticente théoriquement, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs, mais la brûlure du désir commençait à devenir intolérable et elle ne put s'empêcher d'hocher imperceptiblement la tête. Il prit ça pour un « oui » et descendit directement sur sa cible, ne perdant pas de temps à la titiller plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà, il referma sa bouche sur tout son sexe en une fois.

Le cri de libération qu'elle poussa fut le plus doux des sons à ses oreilles. Il suça ensuite ses petites lèvres, l'une après l'autre, avant de glisser sa langue entre elles. April avait empoigné les draps et les serrait si fort que ses jointures en étaient blanches. Elle était tellement cambrée que seuls ses épaules, sa tête et ses fesses touchaient encore le matelas.

Il remplaça sa langue par son index et son majeur et commença à la masturber tout en dirigeant ses lèvres vers son bouton de rose. Lorsqu'il les referma dessus, il le sentit palpiter et elle poussa un autre long gémissement. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas le laisser faire ça, déjà ? En quelques secondes à peine, elle jouissait contre ses lèvres et ses doigts, et il ralentit la cadence pour prolonger un peu son plaisir.

Enfin, il retira ses doigts et embrassa son sexe une dernière fois avec vénération, avant de remonter à son niveau. Lorsqu'elle tourna son regard encore flou vers lui, il était en train de s'essuyer la bouche avec le dos de sa main et elle rougit violemment. C'était la chose la plus obscène qu'elle ait jamais faite et pourtant elle avait couché avec un homme de deux fois son âge dans les toilettes du campus !

oOo

Le lendemain aux aurores, ils furent réveillés en sursaut par des coups à la porte du loft. Il lui ordonna de rester cachée sur la mezzanine, puis descendit ouvrir après avoir enfilé son pantalon de toile. A sa grande surprise, il trouva Blaise avec une mine inquiète sur le pas de sa porte. Ce dernier le bouscula pour entrer.

\- Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive, en ce moment ?

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, marmonna Draco. Et moi est-ce que je peux savoir de quoi tu parles ?

\- De toi ! Tu agis bizarrement en ce moment. Ta mère m'a dit que tu dormais plus souvent ici qu'au manoir, ces derniers temps. Dimanche dernier, tu n'es même pas venu voler avec moi et maintenant, ça ! s'énerva-t-il en lui agitant un numéro de la Gazette sous le nez.

Le titre de la page 3 annonçait : « Accrochage au gala de février de la M.U.S.E. » au-dessus d'une photo le montrant face à Granger, à côté du buffet où il l'avait trouvé en train de parler avec April. Tous deux se fusillaient du regard, les sourcils froncés. Il ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il y avait un reporter hier soir.

Gêné de devoir se justifier à ce propos, en sachant parfaitement qu'April n'en perdrait pas une miette depuis la mezzanine, il fit mine de lire l'article truffé d'exagération à la limite de la diffamation.

\- Draco, soupira Blaise. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas discuter de ce genre de choses, mais là, ça va trop loin.

\- Je n'ai rien à dire, rétorqua-t-il en lui lançant le journal.

Ça faisait un moment qu'il n'était pas apparu dans la presse et ça ne lui avait pas manqué.

\- Dis-moi au moins ce qu'il s'est réellement passé.

\- Il ne s'est rien passé. Granger a fait sa miss je-sais-tout comme d'habitude, c'est tout.

\- C'est Weasley, maintenant ! corrigea Blaise. Il va falloir que tu t'y fasses un jour, ils sont mariés depuis dix ans.

\- Et qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre ?

\- Il faudra bien que tu tournes la page, je pensais que tu allais mieux…

Draco pâlit légèrement. Il ne fallait pas qu'April en entende un mot de plus.

\- Ecoute, coupa-t-il, elle s'apprêtait à raconter de la merde sur moi à ma stagiaire, ça m'a énervé, on s'est expliqué un peu vivement et je suis parti, point.

\- Ok, mais ça ne m'explique pas pourquoi tu m'évites depuis quelques semaines.

Le cerveau de Draco tournait à plein régime, il fallait qu'il se débarrasse de lui avant qu'une bourde ne soit dite.

\- J'ai rencontré quelqu'un, soupira-t-il finalement.

\- Draco Malefoy ! s'exclama Blaise avec un grand sourire après quelques secondes de stupéfaction. Comment s'appelle la petite chanceuse ?

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance.

\- Comment ça, « ça n'a pas d'importance » ? Bien sûr que ça en a ! Oh non ! C'est pas Weasley au moins ?

Draco ouvrit des yeux ronds furieux. Blaise n'avait décidément pas l'intention de la fermer.

\- Ce n'est pas une femme mariée, si c'est ce que tu sous-entends !

\- Ok, donne-moi son nom, alors.

\- Ecoute, Blaise, dit-il en le prenant par l'épaule pour l'emmener vers la sortie. Si toi, tu n'as rien à faire aujourd'hui, moi, je dois encore me préparer pour aller au boulot, alors tu seras gentil de rentrer chez toi.

\- Donne-moi au moins son prénom !

\- Bonne journée, Blaise, répliqua le blond avant de le jeter dehors en lui claquant la porte au nez.

Il soupira d'agacement en se retournant et découvrit April au trois quart de l'escalier, enroulée une fois de plus dans son drap virginal. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais n'eut pas l'occasion de parler : Draco se dirigea à grand pas vers elle et lui attrapa les cuisses pour la forcer à s'accrocher à lui. Il l'embrassa énergiquement, avec quelque chose de désespéré, tout en l'emmenant vers la cuisine où il la posa sur le plan de travail.

Il avait trop peur des questions qu'elle pourrait lui poser, sans savoir qu'April avait absolument tout oublié de la première partie de la conversation au moment où elle l'avait entendu dire à son meilleur ami qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un. Le tout sur un ton qui sous-entendait une relation sérieuse.

Arrachant le drap, il s'attaqua à sa gorge, allant même jusqu'à mordre la chair tendre de son cou en y laissant une marque rouge. Il tira juste assez sur l'élastique de son pantalon pour en sortir son sexe et la pénétra hâtivement en passant une main entre eux deux pour masser son clitoris avec son pouce. Il s'employa à la faire jouir rapidement. Il n'avait qu'une envie : être brutal. Mais il voulait aussi lui donner un orgasme, sûrement afin de se déculpabiliser de ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire après. Elle était si novice, toutes ses sensations étaient si surprenantes pour elle, qu'il y arriva sans problème. Il sentit ses jambes se crisper autour de sa taille et se mettre soudain à trembler.

\- Oh oui ! haleta-t-elle avant de se mettre à gémir de plus en plus fort. Oui !... Oui !... OUI !

Ses cris l'excitèrent davantage et, cette fois, il ne lui laissa pas le temps de redescendre. D'une poigne ferme, il l'obligea à lâcher sa nuque et à s'allonger sur le plan de travail. Puis il attrapa ses hanches pour la stabiliser et la prendre plus vite et plus profondément.

Les restes de son orgasme se mêlaient à la douleur qu'il lui infligeait en la besognant si férocement, mélangeant plaisir et souffrance. Il lui faisait mal, mais c'était supportable, aussi le laissa-t-elle faire.

\- Putain ! grogna-t-il lorsque des images de son accrochage avec Granger surgirent soudain dans son esprit.

Bon sang, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça alors qu'il prenait sa petite chatte sur le plan de travail de sa putain de cuisine ! Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il revoyait son regard condescendant se poser sur lui en rectifiant son nom de famille, sa colère lorsqu'il lui avait empoigné le bras.

Il accéléra encore le rythme, se déchargeant de tout ce ressentiment à l'égard de la lionne, jusqu'à la délivrance.

Draco s'écroula sur elle, le front posé sur son ventre, et resta ainsi le temps de reprendre sa respiration. Puis il soupira. Il venait de faire quelque chose qu'il regrettait déjà. Il pouvait accepter qu'April lui serve de défouloir de temps en temps, mais cette fois-ci avait été différente. Il avait réellement été bestial. Ca n'avait pas été la douce torture qu'il lui avait infligé la veille, mais une réelle violence. Il se souvenait maintenant avoir vu son visage se tordre de douleur sous ses coups de butoir. Pourtant, elle n'avait rien dit. Ses mâchoires s'étaient serrées, elle avait empoigné le bord du plan de travail de toutes ses forces, il le réalisait à présent, mais elle ne l'avait pas arrêté.

Il avait pensé à une autre et avait complètement oublié l'être sensible entre les cuisses duquel il s'activait. Et ça n'avait pas été qu'un simple souvenir fugace, c'était bel et bien l'image de la Gryffondor furieuse qui s'était gravée dans son esprit au moment de jouir, et April n'était pas là pour payer ses erreurs passées. Il fallait qu'il prenne un peu de recul, il avait besoin de réfléchir et c'était impossible à ses côtés.

Le blond se retira et l'aida à se redresser. Il la vit grimacer, renforçant un peu plus sa culpabilité. Alors il passa un bras dans son dos et l'autre sous ses genoux et la porta jusqu'à la douche, puis il la lava tendrement avant de la sécher entièrement à l'aide d'une grande serviette éponge moelleuse.

\- Tu ferais bien d'y aller si tu veux avoir le temps de passer chez toi pour te changer avant ton premier cours.

\- Ok, j'y vais, dit-elle en repassant prestement sa robe. On se voit ce weekend ?

\- Non, Blaise a raison, j'ai beaucoup trop négligé ma mère ces dernières semaines et je voudrais que tu te réconcilies avec tes amies, surtout avec Madison.

\- Après ce qu'elle a fait au gala ? Certainement pas !

\- S'il te plait, ma douce.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, bougonna-t-elle, mais je ne te promets rien.

Il sourit et l'embrassa une dernière fois lorsqu'elle s'approcha pour lui dire au revoir, puis elle transplana.

Ensuite, il rejoignit son bureau et s'appliqua à accorder un maximum de temps et d'attention à Johanna, prenant des nouvelles de sa famille et acceptant un contrat du Ministère. Un jeune Auror lui apporta un échantillon de potion à analyser pour une enquête et Draco ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce projet aurait enthousiasmé et fasciné sa jeune stagiaire, cependant il se contenta de le résoudre seul.

Le weekend, il appliqua le même principe auprès de sa mère, passant une grande partie de son temps à discuter avec elle ou à simplement lire à ses côtés, ce qui la ravit.

 **oOo**

 **C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, prochain chapitre samedi prochain. Bisous**


	12. Le Congrès

**Bonjour, bonjour ! Bienvenue dans ce chapitre 12, quelques révélations au programme aujourd'hui, bonne lecture !**

 **Chap 12 : Le congrès**

Le dimanche matin, April reçut un hibou de son maître de stage pendant le petit déjeuner. C'était un papier à en-tête tout à fait officiel où il lui demandait de bien vouloir préparer une valise pour trois jours et de faire signer à ses parents l'autorisation jointe de quitter le territoire de Grande Bretagne dans le cadre de son stage.

Elle dissimula tant bien que mal l'excitation que cette autorisation déclenchait en elle et ses parents la signèrent sans même la lire en entier. Ils semblaient avoir une confiance aveugle en Draco. Après tout, c'était un sang pur de noble naissance, beaucoup trop vieux pour en vouloir à la vertu de leur fille. Ils ne pouvaient pas être plus dans l'erreur.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au bureau le lendemain, Draco l'attendait déjà dans l'antichambre en habit de voyage, une petite valise à la main.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Il faut qu'on se dépêche où nous allons rater le portoloin !

\- Mais non, monsieur Malefoy ! intervint Johanna. Je vous assure que vous êtes parfaitement dans les temps.

\- Je préfère être prudent. Johanna je vous laisse gérer pendant mon absence.

\- Allez-y, monsieur Malefoy, je m'occupe de tout, ne craignez rien !

\- Bien.

Ils se rendirent au Département des Transports Magiques où Draco avait réservé un portoloin. Lorsqu'ils atterrirent, April découvrit un grand hall lumineux. Une jeune femme en robe de sorcière vert pomme les accueillit d'un ton jovial dans une langue qu'April ne connaissait pas. Draco lui répondit en anglais et la jeune femme reprit avec un léger accent :

\- Excusez-moi, bonjour ! Bienvenue à l'hôtel du peuplier. Vous êtes là pour le congrès ?

\- Tout à fait, nous avons réservé au nom de Malefoy.

\- Suivez-moi, vos chambres sont au premier étage.

Ils la suivirent dans l'imposant escalier en l'écoutant.

\- La première conférence ne commence qu'à 10h. En attendant, vous pouvez prendre un petit déjeuner dans la salle de restaurant au rez-de-chaussée. Nous sommes arrivés, voilà votre clef, monsieur Malefoy, et voici la vôtre, miss. Je vous laisse vous installer, n'hésitez pas à faire appel à moi si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, monsieur Malefoy, finit-elle avec un sourire aguicheur.

\- Ça ira, merci, coupa April en la renvoyant.

La jeune fille attendit que l'employée disparaisse dans l'escalier.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'on fait là ? C'est quoi cette conférence ?

\- Va t'installer, je t'expliquerais ensuite, dit-il avant de s'enfermer dans sa propre chambre sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer.

Draco entra dans une petite pièce coquette avec une salle de bain attenante. Il installa ses affaires en souriant. L'attitude d'April envers l'employée de l'hôtel l'avait à la fois amusé et rempli de fierté. Elle lui était soumise, totalement et irrémédiablement, mais il restait tout de même en elle une part d'arrogance qui la poussait à le marquer comme sa propriété, bien qu'ils sachent l'un comme l'autre que c'était elle qui lui appartenait et non l'inverse.

En ronchonnant, April ouvrit sa propre porte et découvrit une chambre identique à celle de Draco de l'autre côté du couloir. Elle posa son sac sur la commode et enleva sa cape d'hiver, son bonnet et ses gants. Elle eut juste le temps de faire le tour et d'admirer la vue sur l'océan qu'on frappait déjà à sa porte. Draco entra sans attendre de réponse.

\- Alors ? Ça te plaît ?

\- Si je savais pourquoi je suis là, j'apprécierais beaucoup plus, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Nous allons rester trois jours ici pour participer au Congrès Européen sur l'utilisation des potions en milieu médicomagique. Mais je te préviens que, même si j'ai bien l'intention de profiter de mes nuits ici, on est là pour travailler avant tout ! la devança-t-il tandis qu'il voyait ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire coquin.

\- D'accord, dit-elle d'un ton ennuyé avant de rajouter : il est 8h30, on fait quoi jusqu'à 10h ?

\- Tu es vraiment incorrigible ! lui répondit-il avec un rictus. Si tu veux tout savoir, je n'ai rien mangé ce matin et un petit déjeuner me tenterait bien.

Elle poussa un cri de dépit et se jeta sur lui.

\- Ah, tu avais autre chose en tête peut être ? demanda le blond d'un air innocent avant d'éclater de rire et de l'enlacer.

Il l'allongea sur le lit et passa ses mains froides sous ses vêtements. D'un geste habile, il dégrafa son soutien-gorge et empoigna ses petits seins. Il était redevenu aussi doux qu'avant, mais April sentait que quelque chose n'était pas comme d'habitude. Mais comme il semblait néanmoins de bonne humeur, elle décida que c'était le bon moment pour en parler.

\- Draco ?

\- Oui, ma douce ?

\- Je voudrais te poser une question, mais je ne veux pas que tu te fâches et ça ne me dérangera pas si tu me dis simplement que tu ne veux pas en parler.

\- Je t'écoute, dit-il après quelques secondes.

\- J'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous vous détestez, avec madame Weasley.

Il soupira. Evidemment, elle voulait parler de ça. Il ne savait pas comment lui expliquer leur histoire, ni même s'il devait lui raconter leur histoire, mais au final, elle ne voulait savoir que la raison de leur haine et ça il pouvait le lui dire.

\- Si tu ne veux pas en parler, c'est pas grave, répéta-t-elle devant son mutisme.

\- On a fait Poudlard ensemble et on s'est toujours détesté, lui répondit-il quand même.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop, à vrai dire. Au début, c'était parce qu'elle est née moldu…

April fit la grimace. En bonne sang-pur, elle avait été éduquée avec les mêmes principes que Draco sur les différences de naissance entre sorciers, même si c'était dans une moindre mesure que le blond.

\- … mais en réalité, continua-t-il, je pense que même si elle avait été une sang-pur, nous n'aurions pas pu nous entendre, à l'époque.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Elle était insupportable ! Une petite miss-je-sais-tout, toujours à lécher les bottes des profs, tu ne l'aurais pas aimée non plus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Il parait qu'elle est très gentille et intelligente.

Draco lui jeta un regard interloqué. Imaginer April et Granger, assises autour d'un thé à papoter et rire avait quelque chose de surréaliste. Comme voir sa copine et son ex-copine faire du shopping ensemble : pas bon signe.

\- Fais pas cette tête. J'ai pas du tout l'intention de devenir sa meilleure amie, reprit la jeune fille avec une moue de dégoût.

\- Je croyais qu'elle était _si_ gentille et _si_ intelligente, se moqua-t-il.

\- Elle ne t'aime pas, lui dit la brunette en haussant les épaules comme si ce simple fait justifiait son inimitié à l'égard de cette femme.

Encore une fois, il avait oublié à quel point elle dépendait de lui, à quel point elle voyait le monde à sa façon comme s'ils n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne. S'il lui disait d'un coup qu'ils avaient été proche avec Granger et qu'ils avaient finis par devenir amis avec le temps, alors elle changerait d'avis aussitôt sans la moindre hésitation, sans la moindre question.

Il mit fin à leur discussion, décidant qu'ils avaient assez papoté pour aujourd'hui, et il commençait à avoir vraiment faim.

Encouragé par le fait d'être dans un pays étranger, un pays où le nom de Malefoy était largement moins connu qu'en Angleterre et où sa tête ne disait rien à personne, Draco se laissa aller à avoir un comportement beaucoup plus affectueux en public avec April. Certes, les regards se tournaient vers eux lorsqu'il lui prenait la main ou lorsqu'elle lui volait un baiser mais, ici, il s'en fichait. Un soir, ils dînèrent même dans un restaurant sorcier avant de se rendre à une exposition de peinture dont le thème était basé sur les lieux magiques célèbres. Puis, ils firent l'amour dans un recoin de la galerie d'art, prenant le risque de se faire prendre en flagrant délit. La peur décupla le plaisir d'April, mais l'empêcha aussi de lâcher complètement prise et il fallut toute la rassurante autorité de son maître de stage pour qu'elle jouisse enfin.

April aurait menti si elle avait dit ne pas apprécier cette situation et le nouveau comportement de son amant envers elle. Elle le savoura quelques heures, comme l'adolescente qu'elle était, puis son esprit rationnel reprit le dessus. C'était une jeune fille très intelligente et mature pour son âge, ou du moins l'était-elle assez pour savoir que ça ne durerait pas. C'était l'attitude d'un petit ami officiel, ce qu'il ne serait jamais, et April le savait. Draco n'était pas du tout enclin à officialiser leur relation et à la défendre bec et ongles contre tous. Malgré ça, elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle avait déjà mis tant de temps à le convaincre de la prendre, elle était prête à se contenter de ça jusqu'à la fin de sa vie tant qu'il voudrait bien d'elle.

Le reste du Congrès se passa agréablement bien. Leurs journées étaient passionnantes (surtout pour April qui découvrait tout ça), leurs nuits luxurieuses et April ne lui parla plus de Granger, ce qui permit à Draco de l'oublier lui-même pendant quelques jours. Cependant, à mesure que la matinée du dernier jour s'écoulait, son humeur s'assombrit et ce fut pire encore lorsqu'il reçut un hibou de sa secrétaire l'informant qu'une personne du Département de la Justice Magique avait inlassablement cherché à le joindre. Il céda sous la pression au moment de partir.

Il était dans le couloir à côté de sa valise quand April sortit de sa chambre avec la sienne. Le regard gris du Serpentard remonta doucement sur elle. Elle portait des bottines fourrées marron en daim sur un collant couleur chair, une petite jupe plissée grise en laine et un gros pull blanc traversé par l'anse de son sac en bandoulière de cuir marron. Enfin, ses cheveux bruns, épais et détachés, s'échappaient de son bonnet de laine grise.

Elle lui adressa un sourire qui disparut aussitôt que leurs regards se croisèrent. Ses yeux à lui était comme un ciel lourd d'orage et elle n'eut le temps de voir que ça avant qu'il ne l'attrape par la taille et la nuque et la force à re-rentrer dans sa chambre.

Il lui retira brusquement son pull, découvrant qu'elle ne portait que son soutien-gorge dessous. Puis il ouvrit uniquement le haut de son jean et libéra son sexe déjà prêt de son caleçon. Draco la jeta ensuite sur le lit et déchira ses collants.

De son avant-bras, il soutint son poids et de l'autre, il lui agrippa la cuisse droite pour mieux la besogner. Il allait sûrement lui laisser des marques, mais c'était si bon, elle était si bonne ! April gémissait sous lui, elle avait étendu les bras au-dessus de sa tête, poignets croisés.

Elle savait que Draco aimait la voir comme ça, elle savait que cela étirait tout son corps, la mettait en valeur, et qu'elle lui montrait ainsi sa position de dominée. Elle lui avait même proposé de l'attacher au lit pendant le Congrès, mais il avait refusé. Il préférait qu'elle se soumette de son propre chef comme elle était en train de le faire car il ne se faisait pas confiance non plus et il voulait qu'elle puisse le repousser s'il perdait le contrôle comme il l'avait fait dans sa cuisine.

Le fait qu'elle soit toujours libre de ses mouvements le rassurait, même s'il savait au fond de lui qu'elle ne le repousserait pas, même s'il dépassait ses limites. Après tout, elle ne l'avait pas fait cette fois-là, elle avait subi la douleur en silence pour son propre plaisir à lui.

April géra mieux sa souffrance cette fois-ci. La première fois dans la cuisine, elle s'était laissé surprendre. Elle n'avait pas réalisé les émotions que sa discussion avec son meilleur ami avait fait remonter à la surface et elle n'avait pas anticipé la douleur qu'il pouvait lui infliger en lui faisant l'amour.

Aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'avait déclenché, mais elle l'avait lu dans son regard sombre quand elle était sortie dans le couloir et elle s'y était rapidement préparé. Elle savait que, contrairement aux longues et voluptueuses nuits qu'ils avaient partagées dans cet hôtel, cette baise ne serait qu'un exutoire rapide et que le seul plaisir qu'elle en retirerait serait de le voir jouir et de le sentir un peu plus apaisé après. C'était une récompense qu'elle goûtait particulièrement.

April avait toujours cru qu'une relation devait être à double sens, elle se rendait compte à présent à quel point elle avait tort. Il aurait pu lui demander n'importe quand de le satisfaire, ne jamais rien avoir en retour, elle n'en serait pas frustrée pour autant. Elle était heureuse de lui donner et non de recevoir. Il pouvait tout lui prendre, son cœur, son âme et son corps, elle ne résisterait pas, c'était son vœu le plus cher.

Dans un dernier grognement il vint en elle alors que les parois de son intimité commençaient à la brûler sérieusement, mais c'était pourtant sa main qui agrippait sa cuisse qui lui faisait le plus mal. Elle était certaine d'avoir des bleus qui dureraient plusieurs jours, mais elle les chérirait comme la marque de sa propriété. Ils se lavèrent rapidement après un dernier tendre baiser et se préparèrent à rentrer.

 **oOo**

 **Chapitre suivant vendredi ou samedi midi au plus tard ! A la semaine prochaine ^^**


	13. Flagrant délit

**Voilà pour cette semaine les petits amis ! ça commence à chauffer entre Draco et Hermione ! Et pour le review anonyme que j'ai reçu : merci beaucoup de ton commentaire mais c'est dommage que tu décide d'arrêter la fic parce que ce n'est pas une Dramione précisément où elle commence à en devenir une... Je dis ça, je dis rien ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chap 13 : Flagrant délit**

Johanna accueillit donc Draco et April à leur retour du Congrès le mercredi à 14h. Une énorme pile de courrier trônait sur son bureau et Draco soupira en la remarquant. Il donna son après-midi à sa stagiaire, arguant qu'il aurait besoin de plusieurs heures pour lire et trier tout ça.

\- Beaucoup de ces courriers du ministère ne viennent pas du Bureau des Aurors mais du Service Administratif du Magenmagot, commenta Johanna. Ils doivent vraiment avoir besoin de vos services pour insister autant.

\- Je vais m'en occuper, merci, lui répondit Draco en s'installant. Laissez-moi tout ça sur mon bureau et rentrez chez vous, vous l'avez bien mérité.

\- Vous êtes sûr, monsieur Malefoy ?

\- Tout à fait, je m'en sortirais, la rassura-t-il avec un sourire.

Une fois seul, il ouvrit les courriers, les tria selon les expéditeurs et jeta tous ceux signés Hermione Weasley dans la cheminée avant d'y mettre le feu. Aussitôt, il se sentit plus léger et put consacrer son après-midi à répondre aux courriers vraiment importants. Seulement, il ignorait que sa tranquillité serait de courte durée.

En effet, le lendemain, alors qu'il était en train de vérifier un rapport de préparation qu'il avait laissé April remplir, les bruits d'une dispute s'élevèrent dans l'antichambre. Soudain, la porte de son bureau vola, tandis que Granger entrait en trombe. Elle se figea un instant devant le fauteuil et le bureau vide en face d'elle, puis se tourna des deux côtés, jusqu'à les apercevoir, lui, son parchemin à la main, debout derrière April, assise à sa petite table de travail. La Gryffondor semblait vraiment en colère.

\- Je suis désolée, monsieur Malefoy, couina Johanna en se précipitant à sa suite. Madame Weasley n'a pas rendez-vous et je…

Au même moment, cette dernière ouvrit la bouche pour l'interrompre mais Draco lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied en levant une main.

\- Ce n'est rien, Johanna, dit-il d'une voix apaisante à l'intention de la vieille dame. Je m'en occupe.

\- Bien, monsieur Malefoy.

La secrétaire retourna dans l'antichambre en refermant la porte derrière elle. La main toujours en l'air en direction de sa visiteuse indésirable, Draco se tourna alors vers sa stagiaire.

\- April, ton rapport est très bon, il ne manque que les effets secondaires en cas de surdosage, mais nous reverrons ce point ensemble cet après-midi. En attendant, je voudrais que tu ailles au laboratoire pour préparer tout ce dont nous aurons besoin pour la conception, pendant que je règle ce problème, lui dit-il en désignant Hermione toujours plantée et furieuse.

\- Oui, monsieur, répondit-elle docilement avant de s'exécuter, sans pour autant refermer la porte derrière elle.

Draco eut un petit sourire en s'en rendant compte et, d'un coup de baguette, il insonorisa la pièce. Sans le son, leur conversation aurait sûrement beaucoup moins d'intérêt pour elle. Enfin, il s'assit à son bureau et se tourna vers l'intruse.

\- Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

\- Je suis un _problème_ ? couina-t-elle d'une voix transformée par l'agacement.

\- Effectivement. Quelqu'un qui débarque dans mon bureau sans y être invité, qui traumatise ma secrétaire, qui m'interrompt dans ce que je suis en train de faire et qui perturbe l'apprentissage de ma stagiaire, j'appelle ça un problème.

Pour une fois, elle resta sans voix.

\- Maintenant que ce point est éclairci, je répète : que puis-je faire pour toi ?

\- Je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu ne réponds pas à mes hiboux, déjà !

\- J'étais en voyage d'affaire à l'étranger, ces trois derniers jours.

\- Et ta secrétaire ne t'a pas donné ton courrier en rentrant ?

\- Si, mais j'ai brûlé les tiens.

\- Brûlé ? s'étouffa-t-elle.

\- Oui, tu sais, avec du feu.

\- Tu as brûlé des courriers officiels venant du Département de la Justice Magique ?

\- Que disaient-ils ? continua-t-il en ignorant sa remarque.

\- Que je voulais te rencontrer.

\- Moi pas, donc je me suis épargné la peine de te lire et le temps de te répondre.

\- Je suis membre du Magenmagot, Malefoy ! Je peux t'obliger à me rencontrer avec une citation à comparaitre.

\- Sous quel motif ?

Plus la conversation avançait, plus elle s'énervait et plus il était calme. Mais ce n'était que de l'apparence, à l'intérieur Draco bouillonnait. Elle commençait à l'emmerder sérieusement et il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi elle était là. A vrai dire, il s'en fichait, il voulait juste qu'elle s'en aille. Cependant, ça ne semblait pas entrer dans les projets immédiats de son ex-ennemie.

Il lui avait une fois de plus coupé la chique, mais ce fut lui qui rendit les armes.

\- Bref, tu es là, maintenant, alors de quoi veux-tu parler ?

Elle glissa la main dans la poche intérieure de sa robe et Draco se tendit instantanément. Ce ne fut pas sa baguette qu'elle sortit, mais une coupure de journal qu'il reconnut aussitôt. C'était l'article sur leur dispute au gala de février de la M.U.S.E.

\- Je veux qu'on parle de ça.

\- Et… ?

\- Nous devons démentir !

\- Démentir ? C'est ridicule.

Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds et resta coite quelques secondes.

\- Excuse-moi si tu n'en as rien à faire, mais j'ai une réputation à sauvegarder, moi !

\- Granger… soupira-t-il.

\- C'est _Weasley_ !

\- _Weasley_ , reprit-il sur le même ton exaspéré. Comment veux-tu démentir un truc pareil ? La photo est criante de vérité, alors à moins que tu ne veuilles jeter un sortilège d'amnésie à tous les lecteurs de ce torchon, je ne vois pas comment on pourrait démentir.

\- La photo ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Oui, la photo. On s'est pris la tête, le ton est monté mais il n'y pas mort de sorcier non plus.

La colère de la brune sembla s'évanouir sur le champ.

\- Je crois qu'on ne parle pas de la même chose.

\- Pardon ? C'est toi qui me jette cet article sous le nez, de quoi crois-tu qu'on parle ?

\- Tu ne l'as pas lu en entier, n'est-ce pas ? rougit-elle soudain bizarrement.

\- Disons que je préfère ne pas m'abrutir avec de telles lectures, se justifia-t-il plus calmement.

Devant son silence et surtout son embarras, il s'empara du feuillet et relut l'article en question un peu plus attentivement. Comme il l'avait déjà constaté, c'était un tissu de mensonges qui les décrivait se jetant presque à la gorge l'un de l'autre et hurlant des insanités au milieu de la réception. Cependant, c'était la conclusion de l'article qui devait être la cause de la présence de la Gryffondor dans son bureau aujourd'hui, puisque le reporter finissait son laïus en disant que cet échange explosif était bien la preuve qu'il était l'amant de Granger étant donné que son couple avec Weasley battait de l'aile et que le sujet de leur dispute avait, sans aucun doute, été le refus de la lionne de demander le divorce pour se mettre officiellement avec lui.

C'était donc ça qu'elle voulait démentir.

\- Donc, tu veux démentir ? reprit-il doucement.

\- Evidemment !

\- Tu sais que plus tu démentis une rumeur, plus elle prend de la crédibilité ?

\- Je sais, mais ne rien faire serait pire encore, soupira-t-elle l'air misérable.

Avec cette dernière remarque, Draco comprit qu'elle ne parlait pas seulement de sa réputation, mais sûrement de sa vie de couple. Visiblement, la confiance ne régnait pas chez les Weasley mais ce n'était pas la première fois.

\- Tu as bien vu avec l'article sur Londubat, insista-t-il.

\- Oui, je sais, mais je ne peux pas faire…

Elle se coupa elle-même et lui jeta un drôle de regard. L'article dont il parlait remontait à environ quatre ans, une grande photo en première page montrait Hermione se jetant au cou de Londubat pour l'embrasser sur les deux joues. La Gazette en avait fait ses choux gras, l'accusant de tromper son mari et de toutes sortes d'autres stupidités, alors qu'en fait elle manifestait simplement sa joie à l'annonce du mariage de son ami avec Hannah Abbot. Celle-ci n'en avait pas eu cure, d'ailleurs, mais Ron avait piqué une véritable crise de jalousie.

Mais ce qui étonnait Hermione, à cet instant, c'était que Draco se souvenait de cette histoire. Ainsi il n'avait jamais cessé de s'intéresser à ce qu'elle devenait ?

Il se replongea précipitamment dans l'article, la mettant au supplice de l'attente de sa décision.

En effet, si elle décidait de nier et pas lui, la rumeur exploserait et elle avait assez de sujets de dispute avec Ron sans en ajouter un de plus. Parce que mine de rien le reporter avait raison : son couple était bien en péril.

Depuis que Ron s'était blessé il y avait trois ans et qu'il avait dû mettre fin à sa carrière d'auror, leur couple était en chute libre. Il ne supportait plus ni les petits boulots au ministère que son père ou Percy lui avait décroché, ni rester à la maison pour s'occuper de Rose et Hugo. Seules les quelques fois où il allait donner un coup de main à Georges à la boutique lui redonnait un peu de sa bonne humeur d'antan, mais même dans ces cas-là, le simple fait qu'Hermione brille dans son milieu professionnel et social, et surtout qu'elle gagne plus que lui et fasse vivre la famille, lui était intolérable.

\- Malefoy ! Décide-toi ! s'agaça-t-elle devant son silence. Je n'ai pas toute la journée.

\- Moi non plus, figure-toi. J'étais occupé avant que tu ne t'imposes dans mon bureau, cracha-t-il en jetant un regard vers April.

Le ton dur et froid de sa voix fit frémir Hermione. Elle avait oublié à quel point il pouvait être implacable dans ses paroles.

A vrai dire, Draco était tiraillé, d'un côté il avait bien envie de refuser et de la voir se déchirer avec Weasley, de lui faire payer ce qu'elle lui avait fait après la fin de la guerre. Mais d'un autre, il ne voulait pas imposer à April une rumeur qu'elle pourrait croire, ni lui donner envie de poser plus de question sur Granger et lui. Et enfin, une petite voix très lointaine lui chuchotait que la gentillesse était ce qui fonctionnait avec la Gryffondor. Il s'apprêtait à accepter lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle fixait April, ayant suivi son propre coup d'œil quelques secondes plus tôt. Sans s'apercevoir qu'il avait été sur le point de parler, elle reprit :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ta stagiaire a des marques sur les cuisses ? demanda-t-elle très lentement d'une voix blanche.

Draco frémit imperceptiblement et se tourna à nouveau vers April. Celle-ci s'était désintéressée de leur conversation dont elle n'avait que l'image et était à présent plongé dans sa prise de notes. Pour ça, elle s'était attablée de profil au plan de travail du laboratoire et avait croisé ses jambes. De cette façon, sa jupe plissée remontait un peu sur ses cuisses et son collant transparent révélait accidentellement les bleus que ses propres doigts avaient laissés dans sa chair. Il était difficile de faire passer ça pour autre chose que le témoignage d'une empoignade brutale sur une partie relativement intime de la jeune fille.

Lorsque Draco ramena son regard gris sur son interlocutrice qui le fixait à présent avec une lueur d'horreur, il sut que quoiqu'il pourrait dire elle ne le croirait pas. Elle savait, mais s'imaginait sûrement des choses bien plus terribles que la réalité. Il choisit néanmoins de tenter le mensonge.

\- Comment je le saurais ? dit-il d'une voix trainante parfaitement maîtrisée. Elle a dû se cogner dans un meuble.

\- On n'a qu'à lui demander, rétorqua Hermione en dégainant sa baguette pour la pointer vers la porte du laboratoire avec l'intention de désactiver le sortilège d'insonorisation.

Aussitôt Drago sortit la sienne et bondit de son fauteuil la menaçant de toute sa hauteur. Hermione se figea de trois quart, la baguette toujours dirigée vers le laboratoire et la main gauche légèrement levée vers lui en signe de défense.

\- Si tu n'as pas l'intention de me jeter un sort, je te conseille de ranger ta baguette Malefoy, dit-elle doucement.

\- Je la rangerais en même temps que toi, Granger.

\- Nous savons tous les deux qu'en cas de duel, tu perdras, rétorqua-t-elle en ne relevant pas la faute sur son nouveau nom de famille cette fois

Il y eut quelques secondes de flottement, puis ils attaquèrent simultanément. Hermione fut plus maline : elle para son sort puis le désarma aussitôt. La baguette de Draco bondit par-dessus le bureau et elle l'attrapa au vol. Hors de lui, il la vit tourner sa propre baguette une nouvelle fois vers April et annuler son sortilège.

\- _Finite incantatem_ ! Miss Stevenson ? appela-t-elle avant qu'il n'ait pu dire ou faire quelque chose.

April leva la tête, surprise de l'entendre. Elle ne remarqua pas qu'Hermione glissait discrètement les deux baguettes dans les replis de sa robe. Par contre, elle sentit parfaitement la haine qui émanait de Draco.

\- Oui, madame Weasley ?

\- Approchez, s'il vous plait.

April se leva lestement de sa chaise mais s'arrêta aussitôt le seuil du laboratoire franchi. Elle sentait que Draco n'était pas d'accord avec ce qu'il se passait, elle se demandait pourquoi il n'intervenait pas.

\- Puis-je savoir comment vous vous êtes fait ces marques sur votre jambe ? demanda la Gryffondor en désignant sa cuisse droite.

April prit un air stupéfait, puis elle se pencha, releva légèrement sa jupe et rougit en constatant que ses bleus étaient effectivement très visibles là où Draco l'avait agrippé pour lui faire l'amour. April comprenait enfin le pourquoi du comment de cette étrange situation.

Pas une seule seconde elle ne douta de la marche à suivre. Elle ne jeta même pas un coup d'œil à son maître de stage, fronça les sourcils comme si elle cherchait dans sa mémoire et tourna des yeux si innocents vers Granger qu'on lui aurait donné Merlin sans confession. Vraiment, Serpentard avait manqué une sacrée recrue avec elle, pensa Draco malgré la haine et la crainte qui le submergeait à l'instant.

\- Je ne sais pas, dit-elle de sa voix claire. J'ai dû me cogner quelque part mais je ne m'en souviens pas, madame.

Ce fut au tour de Granger de froncer les sourcils.

\- Malefoy, laisse-nous un moment.

\- Je te demande pardon ? s'énerva-t-il tout en tentant tant bien que mal de se contenir. Aux dernières nouvelles, Granger, tu es dans _mon_ bureau, c'est à toi de t'en aller et sache que je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de démentir ce stupide article.

Cette déclaration fit tiquer la Gryffondor qui avait momentanément oublié la raison de sa visite. Mais elle avait découvert quelque chose de bien plus grave qu'une dispute de plus avec son butor de mari et elle ne comptait pas lâcher l'affaire.

\- Miss Stevenson, veuillez me suivre une minute à l'extérieur, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous.

Draco eut un imperceptible mouvement de négation.

\- Je crois que je vais plutôt rester ici, madame Weasley, j'ai encore beaucoup de notes à mettre au propre pour mon rapport de stage, si vous permettez.

\- Ce sera tout April, tu peux reprendre ton travail, ordonna le blond.

April retourna lentement dans le laboratoire et ferma la porte derrière elle, cette fois-ci. Draco tendit sa main en direction de sa visiteuse et celle-ci lui remit sa baguette mais elle la retint quelques secondes lorsqu'il voulut la lui reprendre.

\- Je sais ce que tu fais, gronda-t-elle d'une voix basse et menaçante. Et je ne te laisserais pas lui faire du mal.

\- Tu n'as absolument aucune idée de ce que je fais, Granger.

Elle ne répondit pas mais finit par s'en aller, bien que ce soit visiblement à contre cœur. Dès qu'il fut certain qu'elle avait transplané, il se dirigea vers le laboratoire. April sursauta lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte.

\- Elle est partie ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix anxieuse.

\- Oui, ma douce. Elle est partie.

April sauta de sa chaise et se précipita dans ses bras ouverts, les yeux débordant de larmes.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui chuchota-t-il. Tout va bien, maintenant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Hoqueta-t-elle.

\- Absolument rien, ma douce. Elle ne peut rien contre nous, elle ne peut strictement rien prouver et, même si elle le pouvait, nous ne faisons rien d'illégal.

Ces mots calmèrent un peu April mais elle était quand même terrorisée, bien que ce ne soit pas par Hermione. Elle était terrifiée à l'idée que, si la Gryffondor venait à se mêler de leur histoire, Draco ne décide d'y mettre un terme afin d'éviter tout scandale. Et malgré ses paroles rassurantes, elle savait que c'était toujours une possibilité.

April ne savait pas comment elle pourrait continuer à vivre si cela se produisait.

 **oOo**

 **La semaine prochaine, le chapitre sera posté samedi ! Bisous !**


	14. Aveux

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

 **Au programme aujourd'hui : une petite confrontation Hermione/April, ça va chauffer ^^**

 **Encore merci à mes quelques revieweurs qui me suivent encore, je vous fais pleins d'énormes bisous !**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **oOo**

 **Chap 14 : Aveux**

Draco l'avait prévenue que Granger tenterait de l'approcher à nouveau et April n'eut pas besoin d'attendre longtemps pour voir sa prédiction se réaliser. A peine était-elle retournée à l'université à la fin de sa période de stage qu'elle croisa Madison et sa tutrice sur le chemin de la bibliothèque.

\- Miss Stevenson ! Quel heureux hasard ! s'exclama-t-elle.

April remarqua aussitôt le regard surpris de Madison qui lui indiqua que leur rencontre était tout sauf fortuite.

\- Vous tombez bien cependant, j'aurais aimé m'entretenir avec vous, auriez-vous quelques minutes à m'accorder ?

La jeune étudiante s'apprêta à décliner plus ou moins poliment lorsque deux choses l'en dissuadèrent. La première était l'attitude de Madison, qu'elle détestait cordialement depuis le gala de février, et qui semblait très mécontente de l'attention que lui portait sa tutrice. La deuxième était qu'elle savait bien que madame Weasley ne renoncerait pas tant qu'elles n'auraient pas eu cette conversation et il était temps qu'elle cesse de prendre Draco pour un monstre.

\- Mais certainement, madame Weasley.

\- Parfait ! se réjouit cette dernière. Madison, veux-tu bien te rendre à la bibliothèque pour travailler le dossier dont nous avons parlé pour ton mémoire ? Je t'y retrouverais.

Aussi clairement remerciée, Madison n'eut d'autre choix que d'obéir, même si elle ne pût s'empêcher de fusiller April du regard.

\- Bien, reprit la Gryffondor une fois qu'elles furent seules. Est-ce que votre dortoir est loin ?

\- Non, c'est le bâtiment au bout de l'allée.

\- Allons-y, nous y serons plus tranquilles pour discuter.

Hermione était persuadée que, si April était bien abusée sexuellement par son tuteur comme elle le supposait, cette dernière serait sûrement plus à l'aise dans un environnement familier pour le lui avouer.

Une fois là-bas, April indiqua à son invitée de s'asseoir sur le lit en face du sien et lui proposa du thé qu'elle accepta. Il était étrange de voir que chacune des deux femmes prenait des pincettes avec l'autre, certaines toutes les deux que la conversation qu'elles allaient avoir allait bouleverser l'univers de l'autre.

\- De quoi vouliez-vous me parler, madame Weasley ? demanda finalement April en s'asseyant elle aussi avec un mug de thé.

\- Tout d'abord, je voudrais savoir si ça vous embêterait que je vous tutoie ?

\- Non pas du tout, mon maître de stage me tutoie, lui.

Hermione s'éclaircit maladroitement la gorge à cette réponse tandis qu'April cachait son sourire derrière son thé.

\- Bien, très bien. Alors, je voulais savoir comme tu allais ?

\- Bien, merci.

\- Tout va bien en cours, tu n'as pas de problème ?

\- Non pas du tout, je suis dans les premières de ma promotion.

\- Et pour ton mémoire, tu en es où ?

\- Oh, j'avance bien, Draco… enfin, je veux dire, monsieur Malefoy m'aide vraiment beaucoup.

Cette fois-ci, Hermione faillit véritablement s'étouffer. Cette petite souffrirait-elle d'un syndrome de Stockholm pour parler ainsi de son bourreau ? Ou alors, il lui faisait tellement peur qu'elle préférait le louer plutôt que de le dénoncer. Hermione devait en avoir le cœur net et elle décida qu'il était temps d'arrêter de tourner autour du chaudron.

\- Comment vont les bleus sur ta cuisse ? Es-tu guérie ? demanda-t-elle.

\- On n'y voit presque plus rien.

\- Et tu ne te souviens toujours pas de comment tu as pu te faire ça ?

April ne répondit pas tout de suite, les deux femmes se fixèrent par-dessus leurs thés pendant quelques secondes puis, d'un geste très lent, April sortit sa baguette.

\- _Assurdiato_ , murmura-t-elle en direction de la porte.

\- Tout va bien, April.

C'était à la fois une question et une petite phrase rassurante.

\- Madame Weasley, ce que je m'apprête à vous dire ne dois pas sortir de cette chambre, reprit April d'un ton dur.

\- Bien sûr, murmura Hermione, fébrile à l'idée d'être si proche d'une confession.

\- Je veux votre parole que vous ne répèterez absolument rien à personne !

\- Je te le jure, April, répondit-elle un peu gênée de devoir promettre de se taire.

April savait que la parole d'un Gryffondor était sacrée, surtout celle de la grande Hermione Weasley.

\- Bien.

La jeune fille fit durer un peu le suspense en prenant une gorgée de son thé devenu tiède. Elle savourait chaque seconde de l'excitation qui envahissait peu à peu tout son corps à l'idée d'exposer son secret à quelqu'un, de pouvoir enfin dire à quelqu'un qu'elle appartenait à Draco Malefoy. Et elle comprenait aussi ce que Draco lui avait dit un jour sur le pouvoir des mots.

\- C'est Draco qui m'a fait ces marques, lâcha-t-elle enfin, imperturbable, en reposant son mug sur ses cuisses.

\- Merlin ! ne put s'empêcher de murmurer Hermione en mettant une main devant sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

Hermione savait… elle avait toujours su qu'il y avait une partie profonde du Serpentard qui était aussi noire que la nuit, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il en arriverait à de telles extrémités, même lorsqu'ils s'étaient côtoyés de plus près après la guerre.

\- April, reprit-elle d'une voix douce. Tu dois le dire à quelqu'un, à tes parents si tu veux.

\- Mes parents ? s'étonna faussement la jeune fille en prenant une nouvelle gorgée de thé. Pourquoi faire ?

\- Et bien, ce que monsieur Malefoy te force à faire n'est pas bien, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle lui parlait comme à une petite enfant qui ne prendrait pas bien la mesure de la gravité de la situation.

\- Me forcer ? répéta April. Mais Draco ne me force à rien.

\- Pa… pardon ?

April reposa une nouvelle fois son mug sur ses cuisses et sourit doucement à son interlocutrice qui frissonna devant son air extrêmement satisfait.

\- Madame Weasley, si vous saviez combien de temps il m'a fallu pour le convaincre de coucher avec moi, vous trouveriez vous aussi qu'il est assez drôle de penser _qu'il_ me force à quoi que ce soit.

Hermione était perdue. Draco n'abusait pas de sa stagiaire ? Mais pourquoi faisait-il ça alors ? Est-ce qu'elle s'était trompé de victime ? Est-ce que c'était cette jeune fille devant elle qui faisait chanter son ancien camarade de classe ?

April se rendit compte que la Gryffondor ne savait plus quoi penser alors elle décida de l'éclairer, après tout, ils n'étaient plus à ça près.

\- Draco et moi entretenons une relation sexuelle que nous cachons pour des raisons évidentes qui font que les gens ne comprendraient pas ce qui nous unit.

\- Ce qui vous unit ? balbutia Hermione.

\- Dès les premières secondes où j'ai croisé son regard, voilà maintenant des mois, j'ai su qu'un jour il me prendrait et il m'a fallu beaucoup de patience et d'arguments pour le convaincre d'accepter.

\- D'arguments ? Lui as-tu donné un filtre ou une potion ? demanda Hermione qui commençait à se ressaisir et à cerner la jeune fille qu'elle avait en face d'elle.

April éclata d'un rire joyeux qui fit sursauter la Gryffondor.

\- Madame Weasley, nous parlons de Draco Malefoy, l'expert en potions. Pensez-vous vraiment que j'avais la moindre chance de le tromper avec de l'amortentia ? Où peut être pensez-vous que c'est grâce à ma force physique impressionnante que je l'ai forcé à coucher avec moi ?

A chaque fois qu'April évoquait ses rapports sexuels avec le Serpentard, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner.

\- Non, reprit-elle. Draco m'a accepté de son plein gré. Je ne dis pas que je ne l'ai pas séduit, je vous avoue même que j'ai mis toutes mes forces dans cette bataille, mais au final, il est venu à moi en toute possession de ces moyens.

\- Tu veux dire que vous… sortez ensemble ?

\- Sortir ensemble ? Non, ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça que nous fonctionnons. Il a de l'affection pour moi, même si ce n'est pas de l'amour au sens où vous l'entendez. Il trouve du réconfort en moi, moralement et physiquement.

\- Et toi ?

\- Il me comble de bonheur, madame Weasley. Je l'aime, vous savez.

Une étrange chaleur envahit tout le corps d'April lorsqu'elle prononça ces mots à voix haute pour la première fois. Oui, elle l'aimait, de tout son être. Hermione regarda la jeune étudiante rester un moment les yeux dans le vague, complètement submergée par son amour pour son tuteur qui pourrait presque être son père, quand soudain elle sembla sortir de ses pensées.

\- Bref, je vous remercie de vous inquiéter pour moi, mais il n'y a pas matière.

\- Je te rappelle que j'ai vu les marques sur tes cuisses.

\- Ce n'est rien, il arrive de temps en temps que Draco soit un peu plus… enthousiaste.

A cet instant, April fut surprise de voir passer quelque chose dans le regard d'Hermione qui était bien loin de la gêne qu'elle avait espéré susciter chez elle en évoquant ses parties de jambes en l'air pour le moins bestiales avec Draco.

\- April, tu te rends compte que cette situation est très malsaine ?

\- Elle est surtout légale et vous avez promis de ne rien dire à personne.

\- Oui, oui, j'ai promis ! râla la Gryffondor avec un geste agacé de la main. Mais sans trahir ma promesse, je ferais tout mon possible pour mettre un terme à ceci, et si ce n'est pas par toi, ce sera par lui.

\- Alors je vous souhaite bonne chance, madame Weasley, vous allez en avoir besoin, rit-elle en sachant parfaitement que c'était le meilleur moyen pour obtenir l'effet inverse chez lui.

April se leva, signifiant qu'elle n'avait plus rien à ajouter et donnant congé à son invitée. Hermione l'imita et lui rendit son mug vide.

\- Merci pour le thé, April.

\- Je vous en prie.

Une fois qu'elle eut quitté sa chambre, la jeune fille s'empressa d'écrire une lettre à Draco pour le prévenir que sa prédiction s'était réalisée et se rendit immédiatement à la volière de l'université pour la lui envoyer. Elle attendit patiemment sa réponse qui ne tarda pas à venir sous la forme de son hibou grand-duc qui lui donnait rendez-vous le soir même dans son loft.

oOo

Une fois son dernier cours terminé, April retourna en courant à son dortoir pour se changer. Elle raconta un mensonge à Hannah pour justifier son absence cette nuit et transplana, apparaissant au milieu du salon du loft.

Draco était assis dans le grand canapé d'angle face à la baie vitrée. Il tenait dans ses mains un verre d'alcool qu'il sirotait calmement, cependant elle pouvait sentir d'ici la tension qui l'habitait et imaginait sans peine qu'il ne devait pas être à son premier verre. April déposa donc discrètement son sac, sa cape et ses gants sur le comptoir de la cuisine et le rejoignit après avoir ôté ses chaussures. Elle s'assit sagement à côté de lui, le dos droit et les genoux serrés.

\- Raconte-moi, ordonna-t-il d'une voix basse.

\- J'allais à la bibliothèque quand…

\- Arrête. Ça ne suffit pas, je veux voir.

\- Voir ?

Il se redressa, agita sa baguette et une pensine apparut sur la table basse. Il dirigea ensuite sa baguette vers la tempe de la jeune fille et elle se concentra sur le souvenir de son entretien avec madame Weasley. Il retira un long filament argenté qu'il déposa dans la pensine, puis il l'obligea à s'approcher de lui et ils plongèrent tous les deux le visage dans la substance nacrée.

Drago vécut le souvenir d'April comme s'il s'était tenu dans la petite chambre de l'étudiante. Il observa Hermione, s'assombrissant lorsqu'elle écarquilla ses yeux d'horreur et savourant sa mine défaite lorsque la April du souvenir la détrompa sur ses convictions. Il écouta avec fierté sa protégée décrire leur relation de façon à mettre la Gryffondor mal à l'aise et ricana même en entendant Granger supposer qu'elle l'avait peut-être drogué.

Puis April avoua qu'elle l'aimait et, à ce moment, Drago tourna son visage vers la vraie April et vit qu'elle évitait son regard. Bien sûr qu'il savait qu'elle l'aimait, il l'avait su même lorsqu'elle lui avait menti le soir du nouvel an chez Blaise. Et il devait bien avouer qu'il l'aimait lui aussi, d'une certaine manière, elle était importante pour lui, il aimait lui faire l'amour, il aimait son humour, son orgueil et sa fraîcheur.

Lorsque les deux femmes du souvenir prirent congé l'une de l'autre, il attrapa la main d'April pour la ramener dans le salon. Elle voulut aussitôt l'amener sur un sujet moins délicat. Elle avait peur que la révélation de ses sentiments, aussi véritable et sincère, ne le fasse s'éloigner à nouveau. Après tout, il avait bien menacé de l'abandonner si elle parlait d'eux à quelqu'un.

\- Est-ce que j'ai bien fait ?

\- Tu as été parfaite, ma douce.

Un sourire éclatant éclaira le visage de l'étudiante rassurée. Draco, quant à lui, savourait le plaisir sadique d'avoir une longueur d'avance sur son ennemie. C'était un peu lâche, certes, mais il appréciait à l'avance de se jeter dans une bataille qu'elle ne pouvait gagner.

En effet, elle avait promis de se taire et n'avait aucun recours légal contre eux. Lui, par contre, se ferait une joie de la provoquer, de préférence en public. Il chercha aussitôt une occasion de les faire se retrouver tous les trois. Un mouvement à sa gauche le sortit de ses pensées. April était toujours là, les mains sagement posées sur ses cuisses, attendant sa récompense qu'elle avait amplement méritée.

Il avala cul sec le reste de son verre et le déposa sur la table basse, avant de lui prendre la main et de la guider pour qu'elle chevauche ses cuisses. En laissant ses mains remonter le long de ses jambes, il eut le plaisir de découvrir qu'elle ne portait pas de collant mais des bas et, surtout, absolument rien d'autre sous sa jupe.

Glissant ses doigts entre eux, il commença à la caresser, lui arrachant quelques gémissements. Elle avait commencé à ouvrir sa chemise mais le plaisir qu'il lui procurait avec ses doigts empêcha son cerveau de fonctionner correctement et ses mains se figèrent sur son torse. Elle gémit un peu plus fort et il la repoussa pour ouvrir son pantalon tandis qu'elle retirait son pull, découvrant ses seins nus. Puis elle se repositionna au-dessus de son sexe et eut le temps de finir de lui ouvrir complètement sa chemise pour jouir de la vue de son torse avant qu'il ne s'enfonce en elle en la tenant par les hanches.

Elle découvrit bien vite qu'en se penchant sur lui, il avait plus de liberté pour approfondir le mouvement. En se collant contre l'os de son bassin, son clitoris lui procurait une douce sensation. Au bout d'un moment, il ralentit progressivement le rythme tandis qu'elle prenait la relève et il finit par s'immobiliser tout à fait, reposant même ses bras ouverts sur le dossier du canapé. Il s'offrit pour une fois totalement à elle qui ne cessait d'onduler des hanches, frottant son clitoris contre lui et son membre en elle.

Il la laissa s'emmener elle-même jusqu'à l'implosion et, enfin, elle cria son prénom en se libérant. Toute tremblante et pantelante, il la porta pour se lever et, après l'avoir tendrement embrassée, il l'obligea à s'agenouiller face au canapé, les avant-bras reposant sur l'assise et se plaçant à genoux derrière elle. Il écarta un peu plus ses cuisses, appréciant l'humidité qui coulait lentement le long, et redressa son bassin avant de la prendre à nouveau. Il remua d'abord délicatement en elle pour calmer les restes de son orgasme qui refluait. D'une main, il lui maintenait la hanche tandis qu'il laissait l'autre remonter le long de son dos jusqu'à attraper une poignée de ses cheveux qu'il tira doucement. Elle gémit une nouvelle fois et il eut besoin de toute la force de sa concentration pour ne pas jouir sur le champ.

Elle était magnifique de soumission dans cette position, ses cuisses écartées, son dos cambré, ses mains agrippant le tissu du canapé.

Se penchant soudain sur elle, il glissa une main sous son ventre, puis plus bas, pour atteindre son clitoris, qu'il massa doucement jusqu'à sentir à nouveau ses jambes trembler, son vagin se contracter autour de lui et l'entendre une nouvelle fois crier son prénom. Alors seulement il se libéra en elle.

 **oOo**

 **Et voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé !**

 **La semaine prochaine, publication le samedi. Bisous.**


	15. Ouvrir les yeux

**Bonjour, bonjour, voici le chapitre 15 où "quand Draco joue avec Hermione", j'espère que ça va vous plaire !**

 **oOo**

 **Chap 15 : Ouvrir les yeux**

Dès le lundi suivant, Draco reçut Scott Pradley à son cabinet, son interlocuteur du Bureau des Aurors.

\- Pradley ! Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? salua-il sans même lever les yeux de son parchemin.

\- Bonjour, Malefoy, la raison habituelle.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Drago en abandonnant cette fois-ci sa tâche. Ça ne me semble pas habituel justement, pourquoi vous déplacer en personne ?

Pradley sembla soudain un peu mal à l'aise, il passa une main sur sa nuque avant de reprendre.

\- A vrai dire, j'aurais besoin de parler de la dernière analyse que vous avez faite pour nous.

\- Bien, dans ce cas, asseyez-vous, lui proposa-t-il en lui indiquant le fauteuil en face de lui.

Sa curiosité était piquée au vif. Il n'avait pas revu Pradley depuis qu'il avait accepté sa première enquête pour le Bureau des Aurors. Ils avaient bien entendu correspondu par courriers au sujet des différentes analyses qu'il avait pu faire pour eux, mais ça c'était arrêté là.

\- Je vous écoute, Pradley.

\- Êtes-vous certain de vos résultats ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

Le procès a lieu dans un mois et nous devons être absolument certains de vos résultats pour que notre défense tienne bon.

\- Evidemment que je suis sûr. Vous me connaissez assez pour savoir que lorsque je vous donne une conclusion, c'est qu'elle est exacte.

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr, éluda-t-il.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous doutez subitement de mes compétences ? A moins, bien sûr, que…

\- Que quoi ? continua Pradley qui commençait à ne plus pouvoir cacher sa gêne.

\- Oh, non, non, non, Pradley ! Pas question !

\- Quoi ? Je n'ai encore rien dit !

\- Je sais très bien ce que vous voulez, mais c'est hors de question. Depuis toutes ces années, je n'ai quasiment jamais refusé de travailler pour vous, mais je refuse toujours d'aller témoigner.

\- S'il vous plait, Malefoy ! Cette affaire est trop importante ! Nous devons prouver que cet homme a été piégé ! Vous devez venir expliquer comment vous avez pu déstructurer cet échantillon de polynectar afin de découvrir que l'élément corporel ajouté appartenait à l'accusé.

\- Pradley, soupira Draco, il me semblait avoir été clair : j'analyse, je ne témoigne pas !

Ils gardèrent le silence quelques temps, l'un cherchant le bon argument afin de convaincre et l'autre commençant à entrapercevoir un avantage à accepter la proposition qu'on lui faisait.

\- Une bonne partie du Magenmagot est convaincu de son innocence, mais il nous faut quelqu'un pour appuyer les preuves, continua Pradley.

\- Cette affaire est-elle sérieuse ?

\- Sérieuse ? Le Magenmagot entier a été sollicité !

Draco soupira dramatiquement.

\- Très bien, j'accepte, mais à une seule condition.

\- Laquelle ?

\- La séance est à huis clos ?

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Dans un mois, j'aurais une étudiante de l'université d'Exeter en stage, je veux qu'elle assiste aux séances.

\- Oui, oui, c'est d'accord, accepta aussitôt Pradley, trop heureux d'avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Dans ce cas, nous nous verrons là-bas. Je vous enverrais les détails par hibou. Bonne journée.

Il prit congé rapidement, sûrement de peur que Draco ne change d'avis.

oOo

Le lundi de la reprise de stage d'April, Draco lui expliqua pendant plusieurs heures les tenants et les aboutissants de l'affaire pour laquelle il allait devoir témoigner le mercredi suivant.

\- Avez-vous déjà témoigné ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Jamais pour le travail.

Elle comprit aussitôt qu'il devait faire référence, ou plutôt ne pas faire référence, à son propre procès après la guerre. Elle avait envie de l'interroger au sujet de cette partie de sa vie mais elle savait bien qu'il ne lui répondrait pas, surtout pas au bureau.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous accepté, cette fois ?

Un rictus carnassier fleurit sur son visage et ses yeux s'assombrirent.

\- Nous avons une amie commune qui siègera au Magenmagot pour cette occasion.

\- Madame Weasley ? s'étonna April.

\- Exactement.

\- Ne devrions-nous pas rester discrets ? reprit-elle sans comprendre.

\- Ce serait plus sage, en effet, mais nous ne le sommes pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Un frisson remonta le long du dos d'April. Elle adorait lorsqu'il lui parlait avec cette tonalité et elle ne put que secouer vigoureusement de la tête.

\- Très bien, alors vivement mercredi.

oOo

Le jour dit, Draco et April se présentèrent au Département de la Justice Magique. La jeune fille fut invitée à s'asseoir parmi les spectateurs du procès, tandis que Draco rejoignait Scott Pradley qui lui faisait de grands signes. Enfin, les membres du Magenmagot prirent place dans l'hémicycle juste avant l'arrivée du juge, de l'accusé et de son avocat. Draco repéra aussitôt Granger, vêtue d'une jupe tailleur grise et d'un chemisier blanc sous sa robe de sorcière aux couleurs caractéristiques de sa fonction. Ils échangèrent un regard et elle fronça les sourcils, relisant précipitamment ses parchemins, probablement à la recherche de son nom dans la liste des témoins cités à comparaitre.

La première partie du procès n'était qu'un rappel de l'affaire et des faits reprochés à l'accusé. April s'ennuya beaucoup après qu'elle eut passé les quinze premières minutes à tenter d'attirer en vain l'attention de madame Weasley sur elle. Soudain, quelqu'un toussa bruyamment derrière elle et elle tomba nez à nez avec Madison. Les deux jeunes filles se fusillèrent du regard et April détourna dédaigneusement la tête pour se concentrer sur son maître.

Lorsque le juge annonça vingt minutes de pause, April bondit sur ses pieds et fut la première à sortir. Madison la suivit de près, mais eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que sa tutrice se tenait derrière elle.

\- Bonjour, April.

\- Bonjour, madame Weasley.

\- Comment vas-tu ? finit-elle par demander après un silence.

\- Beaucoup mieux, maintenant, répliqua-t-elle, ses yeux s'illuminant en fixant un point au-dessus de l'épaule droite de son interlocutrice.

Hermione se retourna aussitôt et se retrouva face à Draco. Splendide, il portait une robe de sorcier noire coupée dans un tissu très cher et portait dessous un élégant ensemble pantalon à pinces, chemise, cravate d'un gris semblable à celui de ses yeux. Hermione frissonna et se décala inconsciemment pour ne pas se retrouver entre lui et sa… proie ? petite amie ? maîtresse ? victime ? Elle ne savait pas comment définir ce qu'elle avait découvert entre eux.

\- Granger, la salua-t-il.

\- C'est Weasley, reprit-elle machinalement une fois de plus.

\- Peu importe.

\- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on discute, Malefoy. Madison, va me chercher un café, s'il te plait, congédia-t-elle sa stagiaire.

April sourit devant le regard ébahi que lui jeta Madison. Visiblement, cette dernière n'avait pas l'habitude d'être traitée avec aussi peu de finesse.

\- A vrai dire, j'ai d'autres choses à faire pendant la pause, si tu permets, rétorqua le maître des potions. April, viens avec moi.

\- Oui, monsieur.

Après avoir jeté un regard entendu à Hermione, elle s'empressa de lui emboiter le pas. Cette dernière les suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils tournent à l'angle du couloir sombre, tandis que Madison regardait toujours sa tutrice d'un air stupéfait. Elle sentait bien que quelque chose lui échappait, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Elle était verte de jalousie de voir que toute cette histoire, quelle qu'elle soit, ne tournait qu'autour de sa tutrice, d'April et de son Mangemort.

Après avoir tourné à droite, Draco passa une double porte battante en bois et tourna à nouveau à droite avant de s'arrêter.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda April.

\- On a quelques minutes devant nous, je pense, commenta-t-il en s'appuyant contre les pierres glacées.

\- Quelques minutes pour quoi faire ?

\- Tu ne devines pas ? l'interrogea-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

\- Est-ce que… tu voudrais te détendre pendant la pause ? osa-t-elle demander en rougissant soudainement.

Il se décolla du mur d'en face, s'approcha d'elle d'une démarche féline et posa ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête la coinçant contre la pierre. Il pencha son visage vers elle, frôla sa tempe de son nez et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

\- C'est tout à fait mon intention, mais disons que je trouverais ça beaucoup plus excitant si nous avions un public, pas toi ?

\- Un… un public ? balbutia-t-elle.

Il lui jeta un regard brûlant et elle comprit qu'il pensait que la tutrice de Madison allait tenter de les rattraper, et qu'elle les surprendrait alors dans une position plus qu'équivoque. Elle sourit timidement, mais se sentit bizarrement fébrile à cette idée. Comme lorsqu'ils avaient fait l'amour dans la galerie d'art lors du Congrès, l'idée de se faire surprendre l'excitait et la terrifiait en même temps.

La main de Draco qui remontait lentement sous sa jupe la sortit de ses pensées. Son souffle sur ses lèvres la fit frémir. Il était si près de l'embrasser que ses lèvres en tremblèrent légèrement d'anticipation. Par Merlin, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ça, mais ça la mettait encore dans tous ses états. Elle tendit un peu son cou, mais il recula pour conserver les quelques millimètres qui les séparait. Quand il glissa ses doigts sur son postérieur et empoigna une de ses fesses, elle gémit, et alors seulement il prit ses lèvres impétueusement. April posa ses mains de chaque côté de sa taille et savoura sa chaleur à travers sa robe de sorcier.

\- Aurais-tu envie de lui montrer à quel point je te force ? dit-il tout à coup ironiquement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ?

\- Cinq minutes, déclara-t-il après un instant de réflexion. Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si je te donnais cinq minutes pour faire de moi ce que tu veux ? Si c'était moi qui t'obéissais aveuglément pendant cinq… petites… minutes ?

Il ponctua les trois derniers mots de baisers le long de sa gorge et cette proposition électrisa April. Elle aimait être la soumise dans leur relation, mais elle détestait lorsqu'il jouait avec elle au point de la frustrer.

\- Réfléchis-y, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils entendirent les portes battantes et Draco sourit contre ses lèvres. Il retira sa main de ses fesses, la posa dans le creux de son dos et de l'autre se saisit de son poignet qu'il maintint contre la pierre froide ne la tenant plus contre le mur que par le poids de son corps, une cuisse glissée entre les siennes.

April comprit tout de suite qu'il voulait que madame Weasley les surprenne dans une position qui pourrait effectivement laisser croire qu'il la forçait.

\- Tu es sûr que c'est elle ? chuchota-t-elle nerveusement.

\- Fais-moi confiance, je la connais, trancha-t-il. Ne la regarde pas tout de suite.

Il l'embrassa alors brutalement sans la laisser répondre tandis qu'Hermione tournait effectivement à l'angle du couloir. La Gryffondor se figea en poussant un petit cri, Draco fit mine de la découvrir et se redressa légèrement sans pour autant cesser de presser son corps contre April qui détourna la tête vers le sol comme il le lui avait ordonné.

Hermione fronça les sourcils devant cette attitude soumise et sa colère reprit le dessus. Cependant alors qu'elle allait lui ordonner de la lâcher, commençant même à sortir sa baguette, il se décolla lentement du corps d'April, lui sourit tendrement et dit d'une voix assez haute pour qu'Hermione l'entende aussi :

\- Cinq minutes.

La Gryffondor se pétrifia, ne semblant pas comprendre le sens de ses deux mots, mais April eut un sourire malicieux et, après quelques secondes de réflexion, posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de Draco. Elle appuya doucement dessus et il sembla comprendre ce qu'elle voulait. Stupéfaite, Hermione vit alors Draco Malefoy se mettre à genoux devant sa stagiaire qui posa sa jambe gauche sur son épaule droite, ouvrant son bassin face à sa bouche. De sa main gauche, elle agrippa ensuite ses cheveux blonds et approcha lentement son visage vers son entrejambe. Il sourit, comprenant très bien ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Il jeta un regard railleur en direction de Granger et après avoir remonté la jupe d'April, embrassa le tissu de sa culotte, lui arrachant un soupir de contentement, tandis qu'elle laissait retomber sa tête contre le mur de pierre.

Hermione était incapable de bouger, observant le spectacle comme on regarderait malgré soi un accident de la route, avec une curiosité morbide, incapable de détourner les yeux. Son regard était comme aimanté par Malefoy qui écartait à présent le sous vêtement d'April et glissait sa langue dans son intimité. Seuls les premiers gémissements de la jeune étudiante donnèrent assez de force à Hermione pour se détacher de ce spectacle et s'enfuir en courant.

Draco finit ce qu'il avait commencé, joignant son index et son majeur à la tâche. Après tout elle avait parfaitement joué son rôle et avait tout de suite saisi l'effet qu'il souhaitait faire sur Granger. April l'avait soumis, lui qui ne pouvait être que bourreau dans l'esprit de la Gryffondor. Elle l'avait contraint à l'embrasser de la plus douce des manières et il s'était exécuté sans une seule hésitation. Lorsqu'elle eut joui, il replaça son sous-vêtement et sa jupe, se releva, essuya ses lèvres avec sa main et lui donna un baiser brûlant avant de lui souffler avec un sourire taquin :

\- Ne t'y habitue pas trop, ma douce.

Une fois de retour dans la salle d'audience et malgré l'air passablement choqué et mal à l'aise de Granger, Draco ne put s'empêcher d'en remettre une couche et tandis qu'elle tournait son regard noir vers lui, il l'accrocha, leva une main à son visage et essuya le coin de ses lèvres avec son pouce. La Gryffondor devint aussi rouge qu'un souaffle et replongea aussitôt dans ses notes, alors que Draco se mettait à sourire.

April, quant à elle, fut importunée par Madison qui s'assit juste derrière elle lorsque la séance reprit. Puis, lorsqu'elle fut certaine que personne ne faisait attention à elles, surtout pas leurs deux adultes responsables, elle lui tapota l'épaule pour qu'elle se retourne.

\- Quoi ? marmonna April agacée.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Ne fais pas l'innocente, qu'est-ce qui se passe entre ton tuteur et madame Weasley ?

\- Je n'en sais rien.

\- Tu mens, je vois très bien que tu es au courant de quelque chose.

Excédée de ne pas pouvoir se concentrer sur l'échange silencieux de son maître avec madame Weasley, elle fit volte-face.

\- Oui, je suis au courant, et si ta tutrice à toi n'a pas voulu t'en parler, peut-être que tu devrais te remettre en question.

Des « chut » énervés leur parvinrent parmi les autres spectateurs que leurs messes basses commençaient à perturber et April se détourna, la tête haute et un mince sourire au coin des lèvres. Visiblement, la répartie aussi était contagieuse.

 **oOo**

 **Et voilà ! Hésitez pas à laisser une commentaire et à la semaine prochaine, samedi. Bisous.**


	16. Le passé

**Salut à tous !**

 **Cette semaine je vous offre un peu plus de précision sur le passé ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Enjoy !**

 **oOo**

 **Chap 16 : Le passé**

Vers 14h30, le juge leva la séance jusqu'au lendemain, sans que Draco n'ait encore témoigné. Mais il savait que les procès pouvaient parfois être longs. April le rejoignit et, avec l'intention d'aller manger un morceau avant de rentrer, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Madison et Hermione les y attendaient.

\- Malefoy, viens avec moi. Vous deux, vous pouvez y aller, ordonna cette dernière à l'attention des deux étudiantes.

\- J'irais où tu veux, Granger, mais je suis responsable d'April, elle reste avec moi.

La Gryffondor fronça les sourcils, mais finit par hausser les épaules, avant de se diriger à grands pas vers la cage d'ascenseur, les trois autres sur ses talons. Madison ne disait pas un mot et marchait juste derrière April, espérant sûrement se faire oublier et en apprendre un peu plus sur cette histoire. Ils s'arrêtèrent au Département de la Justice Magique et Hermione marqua une pause devant son bureau.

\- Vous restez là, toutes les deux, dit-elle en leur indiquant une rangée de chaises faisant office de salle d'attente un peu plus loin dans le couloir.

Puis elle ouvrit sa porte et s'effaça, invitant Draco à entrer d'un signe de tête. Il pénétra dans un bureau beaucoup plus petit que le sien et très chargé. Presque tous les murs étaient recouverts d'étagères supportant des milliers de dossiers, livres et parchemins. D'un coup de baguette, elle insonorisa la pièce et se tourna vers son ancien camarade de classe, lui faisant face, debout, dans toute son indignation.

\- Bien, maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir d'arrêter ça tout de suite, dit-elle d'un ton sec.

\- Et pourquoi je ferais ça, Granger ? s'amusa-t-il en prenant place sans y avoir été invité dans le fauteuil tournant face à son bureau.

\- Je comprends qu'April se laisse emporter par tout ça, mais ne me fais pas croire que tu es assez bête pour ne pas voir à quel point c'est morbide ?

\- Coucher avec moi c'est morbide ? siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

\- Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire !

\- Et toi tu sais très bien que ça ne l'est pas.

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un grondement et elle frissonna. Il était là, alangui dans le fauteuil qu'elle avait elle-même choisi pour les gens qu'elle recevrait, dans son propre bureau, et pourtant elle se sentait si petite face à son regard perçant.

\- Je… je ne parle pas de tes… performances, tenta-t-elle de reprendre courageusement. Je te parle de ton choix de partenaire !

Elle sentait planer au-dessus d'eux la menace de faire resurgir le passé, lui faisant perdre tous ses moyens. Il ne la lâchait pas des yeux et elle avait perdu l'habitude de le sentir fixé sur elle car, oui, pendant un temps, elle y avait été habituée.

Elle l'avait beaucoup côtoyé après la fin de la guerre, surtout pendant la reconstruction de Poudlard et leur dernière année refaite. Elle avait été la seule à voir le désespoir derrière le mépris et la colère. Le désespoir d'avoir tout perdu. Elle était la seule à lui avoir tendu la main, encore et encore, malgré tous les rejets agressifs qu'il lui avait opposé. Elle avait été la seule à finalement le pousser à bout, le faire craquer, le surprendre en pleurs dans un recoin sombre des cachots, la seule à avoir tenu bon devant sa fureur d'être démasqué, à l'instar de la fois où c'était Potter qui l'avait vu dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Hermione avait été la seule à l'avoir désarmé sans le blesser lorsqu'il l'avait attaqué et, enfin… la seule à l'avoir réconforté.

Ils ne savaient pas combien de temps ils étaient restés là, à genoux au milieu du couloir, des débris de murs autour d'eux, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le visage du blond enfoui dans son cou et les petites mains de la Gryffondor refermées dans son dos et dans ses cheveux. Enfin Draco s'était redressé, avait séché ses larmes et avait fait demi-tour sans lui adresser un regard ni un mot.

Il était né de cet étrange après-midi un revirement de pouvoir dans leur relation, que Draco avait eu du mal à gérer au début. Il n'avait eu d'autre choix que de modifier son comportement vis-à-vis de la Gryffondor s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle rapporte ce qu'elle avait vu à tout le monde. Et Salazar savait à quel point il n'avait pas besoin d'offrir une arme de plus à ses détracteurs. A chaque fois que l'envie de l'insulter était revenue, il s'était abstenu, trop effrayé par l'épée de Damoclès qu'elle tenait suspendu au-dessus de sa tête, prête à frapper à la moindre injure.

Hermione n'était pas très fière d'avoir ainsi usé de ce pouvoir pour museler le Serpentard, mais c'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour qu'il la laisse s'approcher assez pour lui montrer qu'elle ne lui voulait aucun mal.

Elle pensait lui être éternellement reconnaissante pour le fait qu'il ait caché à tous, et surtout à Voldemort lui-même, qu'il les avait parfaitement reconnus, Harry, Ron et elle, lors de leur capture pendant la guerre.

Cependant, elle ne pensait pas à l'époque que sa bienveillance à son égard l'entrainerait aussi loin.

Donc, oui, aujourd'hui, elle pouvait dire qu'elle savait que coucher avec Draco Malefoy n'avait rien de morbide, mais ça n'était pas le sujet de leur conversation et elle ferait tout pour l'éviter.

\- Malefoy, soupira-t-elle, ne me dis pas que tu aimes cette gamine ?

\- Ce n'est plus une gamine depuis longtemps, éluda-t-il.

\- Bien sûr ! se moqua la Gryffondor. Elle a, quoi ?, vingt ans ?

\- Dix-neuf.

Le regard qu'elle lui jeta alors était plus qu'éloquent et il commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise.

\- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? répéta-t-elle plus franchement encore.

\- J'en sais rien, avoua-t-il. Sûrement pas comme toi tu aimes ton Weasmoche, en tout cas.

Hermione grimaça, mais Draco ne sut jamais que c'était moins à cause du surnom ridicule que de son couple en chute libre.

\- De toutes manières, ça ne te regarde absolument pas, Granger. April est avec moi de son plein gré, comme tu as pu le constater, reprit-il avec un sourire mesquin devant sa gêne. Nous sommes tous les deux majeurs et tu n'es pas sa mère, encore moins la mienne, alors tu n'as pas ton mot à dire, à moins que…

\- A moins que quoi ?

Il se leva lestement et se rapprocha d'elle pour l'étudier de plus près.

\- A moins que cette fixette sur April et moi ne soit que de la jalousie, murmura-t-il tout près d'elle.

\- Tu débloques complètement, Malefoy.

\- Avoue que ça t'a manqué, pendant toutes ses années.

Hermione rougit, sa mémoire lui renvoyant par flashs les souvenirs auxquels il faisait allusion et son corps réagissait malgré elle. Par Merlin ! Elle approchait de la quarantaine et ne se défendait pas mieux qu'April à son contact. Lentement, il glissa chastement une main sur sa taille, puis dans son dos.

\- Malefoy, lâche moi, dit-elle calmement en tentant de maîtriser sa voix. Je ne suis pas intéressée et, même si c'était le cas, je te rappelle que je suis en couple.

Il inclina la tête vers elle et laissa lentement glisser ses lèvres sur la peau nue de sa gorge avant de souffler sur le même ton.

\- Je te rappelle que ce n'est pas ce qui t'a gêné la dernière fois.

Et voilà, on y était, il venait de lâcher le pavé dans le chaudron. Effectivement elle était officiellement en couple avec Ron lorsqu'elle avait participé à la reconstruction de Poudlard et repassé sa septième année, même si le jeune homme avait mis ce temps à profit pour faire son deuil auprès de sa famille et d'Harry plutôt que de suivre sa petite amie dans ses études.

Elle avait donc eu tout le loisir de s'attaquer au projet « Sauver Malefoy » pour ensuite ne plus pouvoir se défaire de lui une fois les rôles inversés.

Ils s'étaient donc fréquentés, bien que le mot soit encore trop fort. Ils avaient plutôt simplement succombé à des étreintes aussi brèves que passionnées et imprévues. Mais Hermione savait parfaitement que l'on appelait ça « tromper » et leur rapport de force s'était à nouveau équilibré, bien qu'aujourd'hui sa menace de dévoiler le Draco sensible et humain qu'elle avait découvert ne pesait plus rien face au scandale de la grande Hermione Weasley s'envoyant en l'air avec Draco Malefoy. Même après des années et sans preuve, si cela venait à arriver aux oreilles de son mari, elle pourrait quand même lui dire adieu, surtout quand il connaîtrait l'identité de son amant et bien qu'ils ne se soient plus revus par la suite.

Draco posa ses lèvres sur la peau chaude de son cou et elle se déroba en sursautant.

\- Arrête ça tout de suite, Malefoy !

Celui-ci souriait. Il était fier de se rendre compte que presque vingt ans après leurs derniers ébats, il lui faisait encore de l'effet et il aimait jouer avec ça. Cependant, il estima que c'était assez pour aujourd'hui.

\- Rends-toi à l'évidence, Granger, tu ne peux rien faire pour empêcher April de m'aimer et rien non plus pour m'empêcher de la prendre si j'en ai envie, alors résigne toi.

Il la contourna, posa la main sur la poignée de la porte et ajouta avant de sortir.

\- Sans compter que je la comble de bonheur. Tu ne peux pas me vouloir tant de mal au point de la priver de ça, non ?

A ces mots, Hermione sortit de sa torpeur.

\- Parce que tu penses être ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle?

Son ton railleur, et surtout le fond de vérité de ses paroles, énerva Draco, même s'il n'en laissa rien paraitre. Elle venait de mettre le doigt sur le plus gros de ses doutes, celui qui l'avait tant tourmenté alors qu'il résistait encore à l'étudiante et celui qui le tourmentait encore aujourd'hui. Il savait que leur liaison n'était pas saine et, surtout, qu'elle n'était pas éternelle. Il se complaisait dans le plaisir que leurs étreintes et sa compagnie lui procurait aujourd'hui en sachant pertinemment qu'un jour tout prendrait fin, soit parce qu'il ne pourrait plus supporter de la priver d'une relation amoureuse normale, soit parce qu'elle en trouverait une beaucoup mieux assortie à son âge, sa situation et son avenir.

Il sortit du bureau sans un mot de plus et se dirigea vers l'aire de transplanage, April sur les talons.

Madison passa la tête dans le bureau de sa tutrice.

\- Madame Weasley ?

\- Oui, Madison ? soupira-t-elle en se laissant tomber dans son fauteuil.

\- Est-ce que je peux prendre ma pause déjeuner maintenant ?

\- Oui, oui, bien sûr. Excuse-moi, Madison. Vas-y, prends ton temps, on débriefera ce que tu as vu au procès tout à l'heure et ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui.

\- D'accord, est-ce que vous voulez que je vous ramène quelque chose ?

\- Un thé seulement, je te remercie.

Madison referma la porte du bureau puis courut à toutes jambes à travers les couloirs du ministère à la poursuite de son ex-meilleure amie et de son tuteur. Elle les rattrapa dans le hall et se mêla à la foule. Ils discutaient, l'air d'excellente humeur mais elle était trop loin pour distinguer le moindre mot de leur conversation. Enfin ils arrivèrent dans la zone de transplanage quasiment déserte à cette heure là et elle dû se cacher derrière l'angle du mur pour continuer à les observer.

Elle s'attendit à ce que monsieur Malefoy lui donne son bras pour transplaner mais au lieu de ça, il se pencha pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille qui illumina le visage d'April et elle se jeta à son cou quelques dixièmes de secondes avant qu'ils ne disparaissent dans le pop caractéristique.

Madison n'en croyait pas ses yeux, quelle familiarité se permettait-elle avec son maître de stage ! Ils devaient forcément se connaitre avant le début de son stage et, après tout, c'était tout à fait plausible, April venant d'une famille de sang pur, Madison n'aurait pas du tout été étonnée d'apprendre qu'elle avait vu passé chez elle depuis sa plus tendre enfance bon nombre d'anciens partisans de Vous-savez-qui.

Malheureusement, cette information ne l'aidait pas du tout à comprendre ce que sa tutrice venait faire dans l'histoire. Elle se contenta donc de s'acheter à manger et de remonter son thé à sa tutrice en rabâchant encore et encore sa mauvaise humeur.

Hermione lui expliqua qu'elle avait un engagement pour la soirée et qu'elle partirait tôt aujourd'hui, aussi firent-elle le point en moins d'une heure et demi sur l'état du procès avant de se dire à demain et de se quitter. Plusieurs fois, Madison fut sur le point de demander à sa tutrice de lui expliquer la situation avec monsieur Malefoy, mais elle n'osa pas. L'insinuation d'April sur le manque de confiance qu'elle semblait inspirer à madame Weasley tournait en boucle dans son esprit et la paralysait complètement.

 **oOo**

 **Et voilà pour cette semaine, prochain chapitre : samedi ! Bisous à tous et pensez à me laisser votre avis sur ce chapitre ^^**

 **Bisous**


	17. Insulte-le

**Bonjour à tous, voilà un nouveau chapitre qui je crois en ravira plus d'un(e)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **oOo**

 **Chap 17 : Insulte-le**

En entrant dans la salle d'audience le lendemain, Draco vit tout de suite que quelque chose clochait avec Granger. Cette dernière était déjà à sa place, le nez plongé dans ses parchemins, ses épais cheveux cascadant devant son visage. Cette vision seule n'avait rien d'inhabituel, mais l'œil acéré de Draco nota un détail qui aurait échappé à beaucoup : sous sa robe de sorcière du Magenmagot, Hermione portait le même tailleur que la veille.

Il se passait visiblement quelque chose de bizarre et cette impression se confirma lorsqu'elle redressa la tête. Elle le foudroya du regard et cet effort pour cacher son trouble fut complètement vain quand il constata que ses yeux étaient fatigués.

Elle n'était pas aussi douée que lui pour cacher ses sentiments et c'était très clair. Draco fut sur des charbons ardents pendant toute la première partie de la matinée. Il ne brûlait que d'une chose : que la pause arrive pour pouvoir savoir ce qu'il se passait. Après son coup d'œil furieux, Hermione prit soin de regarder partout sauf dans sa direction et ce même lorsqu'il fut invité à rejoindre le centre de l'hémicycle pour témoigner, bien qu'elle prit en notes tout ce qu'il dit.

Enfin, le juge donna un coup de marteau et, comme la veille, annonça vingt minutes de pause. Tout le monde se pressa vers la sortie afin d'aller prendre l'air, se dégourdir les jambes ou boire un bon café, tout le monde sauf Granger, qui continuait à garder les yeux baissés sur ses notes en faisant gratter sa plume dessus. Draco vit April se faire emporter par la foule sans un regard en arrière, sûrement certaine qu'il la retrouverait dehors et, lorsqu'ils furent presque seuls, il hésita quelques minutes avant de se diriger vers elle et de s'asseoir sur le banc dans son dos.

\- Salut Granger, finit-il par dire, puisqu'elle semblait décidée à l'ignorer.

Elle ne répondit pas mais Draco savait qu'elle l'avait vu et entendu car tout son corps s'était raidi et ses épaules s'étaient crispées.

\- Dure nuit ? demanda-t-il d'un ton taquin.

En y réfléchissant, il avait conclu que si elle n'avait pas changé de tenue, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas passé la nuit chez elle, et il avouait bien volontiers qu'il était plutôt surpris de constater qu'elle continuait à tromper sa chère belette de mari après lui.

Lui, c'était encore excusable, ils n'étaient que des enfants, ils se relevaient d'une guerre meurtrière et destructrice et avaient trouvé du réconfort l'un auprès de l'autre.

Mais aujourd'hui, ils avaient passé la quarantaine, elle était mariée et mère de deux enfants, à ce qu'il savait, et sûrement la plus heureuse des femmes au monde personnellement comme professionnellement. Il ne la voyait pas tromper son mari. Pourtant c'était bien ce que sa mine du jour attestait et il était très curieux de savoir qui était son amant.

Il vit ses épaules tressauter et se demanda si son trait d'humour avait réussi à la dérider, mais il s'aperçut qu'en fait, elle pleurait en silence. D'un bond, il sauta un rang et s'assit à côté d'elle.

\- Granger, ça va pas ? demanda-t-il bêtement.

\- Va-t'en, Malefoy, chuchota-t-elle si bas qu'il faillit ne pas l'entendre.

Elle cachait toujours son visage derrière ses cheveux et il comprit que ses yeux étaient rouges d'avoir trop pleuré, et non d'un manque de sommeil, bien qu'en réalité il y avait un peu des deux. Elle avait peur que sa prévenance n'attire l'attention sur elle alors qu'elle n'avait envie que d'une chose : être invisible. Elle avait peur aussi qu'il ne l'attaque dans son moment de faiblesse, elle n'aurait pas la force de lutter contre lui aujourd'hui, elle voulait juste qu'il la laisse tranquille. Elle inspira donc un bon coup, sécha ses larmes et pointa sa baguette sur lui de manière à ce qu'il soit le seul à s'en rendre compte.

\- Retourne à ta place, Malefoy, ou tu le regretteras.

A sa grande surprise, et surtout à son grand soulagement, il obéit et se leva sans un mot de plus. L'expression de désespoir sur le visage de la Gryffondor l'avait frappé aussi fort qu'un uppercut. Il l'avait reconnu pour l'avoir déjà vu dans son propre miroir, c'était le genre de désespoir qui pouvait vous faire faire n'importe quoi et il ne souhaitait pas en être le déclencheur, aussi rejoignit-il April dans le couloir et lui offrit un café à la cafétéria du ministère avant que le procès ne reprenne.

Le reste de la séance fut assez expéditif : on résuma une dernière fois les accusations, les faits, les témoignages et les preuves, puis le juge trancha. On déclara l'accusé non coupable et toutes les charges contre lui furent levées. Pradley était très content de lui et s'en fut en souriant vers le sorcier à présent blanchi.

Hermione avait détalé aussitôt le verdict prononcé, ne laissant pas une seule occasion à Draco de la rejoindre. Il se dirigea donc vers la sortie en compagnie d'April, qu'il examina tandis qu'elle marchait près de lui. Elle lui sembla soudain beaucoup plus jeune que d'habitude. Se sentant observée, la jeune fille leva les yeux vers lui et, voyant son regard insistant, lui sourit doucement. Il se dégageait tant d'amour de son expression que le cœur de Draco se serra. C'était comme s'il se nourrissait de l'amour que la jeune fille lui portait. Il se rendait compte que depuis qu'il lui avait cédé, il était d'une nature plus enjouée et d'un caractère moins sauvage. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui proposer d'aller au loft, lorsqu'une voix les interrompit :

\- April !

\- Bénédict ? s'étonna-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Draco vit le grand gaillard qu'il avait déjà croisé au brunch chez les Stevensons se diriger vers eux. Il se rappela que c'était le frère aîné d'April.

\- Bonjour, salua-t-il d'un air méfiant à l'intention du blond lorsqu'il arriva à leur hauteur.

\- Bonjour, monsieur Stevenson, répondit-il de façon à lui faire comprendre qu'il savait parfaitement qui il était.

\- Je suis passé à Dragon Corporation, mais on m'a dit que tu étais ici, reprit Bénédict en reportant son attention sur sa sœur. J'ai un peu de temps pour moi, alors je voulais savoir si tu pouvais déjeuner avec moi ?

\- Oh, euh, c'est gentil mais… bredouilla-t-elle en se tournant vers son maître.

\- Vous pouvez y aller, miss Stevenson. Je pensais que le procès durerait toute la journée, mais ça n'a pas été le cas. Nous n'avons donc plus rien à faire aujourd'hui.

\- Merci, dit-elle à contrecœur. A demain, monsieur Malefoy.

\- A demain.

Elle s'éloigna avec son frère, non sans lui jeter un dernier regard déçu par-dessus son épaule, prouvant qu'elle aurait préféré passer ce temps libre avec lui. Elle sentait qu'il avait plus besoin d'elle que d'habitude ces derniers temps et n'aimait pas devoir l'abandonner lorsqu'elle pouvait lui servir.

Draco mit ses mains dans ses poches, lui sourit en retour et lui adressa un clin d'œil joueur qui lui remonta le moral.

Une fois seul dans le grand hall du ministère, Draco se demanda comment occuper le reste de sa journée. Il n'avait pas très envie de retourner au bureau et errer tout seul dans son grand loft avait quelque chose de déprimant. Il venait de décider d'aller rendre une petite visite à Blaise lorsqu'une touffe de cheveux roux, reconnaissable entre mille, attira son regard dans la foule. Ronald Weasley traversait le hall en direction des ascenseurs. Aucun doute n'était possible quant à sa destination et Draco était trop curieux de savoir comment allait se passer la confrontation avec sa femme de mauvais poil pour ne pas le suivre. Il se glissa dans un second ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton du Département de la Justice Magique. Dans le couloir, il croisa une Madison de très mauvaise humeur qui s'en allait, visiblement une fois de plus écartée. Des voix lui parvinrent sans même qu'il ait à tendre l'oreille, la porte du bureau étant encore ouverte.

\- Où sont les enfants ? demandait Granger.

\- Je ne les ai pas abandonnés dans un bois, ronchonna Weasley d'un ton amer. Ils sont chez ma mère.

\- Ta mère n'est pas une baby-sitter gratuite, soupira la Gryffondor.

\- Ça va ! Est-ce que j'ai le droit de sortir de cette putain de maison de temps en temps ? Ça lui fait plaisir de les garder en plus !

\- Baisse d'un ton, tu veux !

Un mouvement plus tard, la porte du bureau claqua. Draco fronça les sourcils puis sortit sa baguette, il se jeta un sortilège de désillusion, puis colla son oreille contre la porte et il entendit à nouveau la conversation de ses deux anciens camarades.

\- … si tu ne le sais pas, disait la voix blessée de Granger.

\- Mais bon sang, Hermione ! Comment veux-tu que ça aille mieux entre nous si tu ne me dis jamais ce qui ne va pas ?

\- C'est ma faute ? s'exclama-t-elle, interloquée, son ton montant en même temps que sa colère. Tu es en train de dire que c'est MA faute si TU as oublié notre anniversaire de _mariage_ ?

Il y eut un silence.

\- Merde !

\- Comme tu dis, oui. Hier soir, nous fêtions nos dix ans de mariage, Ron. Enfin normalement.

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel Draco se surprit à être aussi dégouté de Weasley que Granger. Le blond n'était pas tellement un romantique mais le mariage était pour lui quelque chose de sacré. On ne s'engageait pas dans de tels vœux à la légère et oublier un anniversaire de mariage –surtout pour une dizaine- relevait de la goujaterie la plus basse.

Bon, en même temps il savait depuis longtemps que Weasley n'était pas un pro des relations et qu'il était un tantinet égocentrique, mais il ne le pensait pas au point de faire mal à la femme de sa vie, surtout en oubliant ce qui devait être le plus beau jour de leurs vies.

\- Si tu n'as rien à ajouter, j'ai beaucoup de travail, reprit Hermione à voix basse en remuant des parchemins.

\- Chérie, je… commença Ron avant de s'arrêter.

Il ne savait visiblement pas quoi dire pour s'excuser, pour se faire pardonner ou même pour consoler sa femme. Il finit pas soupirer et Draco fit aussitôt quelques pas en arrière dans le couloir avant que le rouquin ne sorte, l'air penaud, et lui passe devant sans déceler le sortilège de désillusion. Draco l'annula et s'approcha à nouveau. Risquant un coup d'œil dans le bureau, il vit Hermione assise dans son fauteuil, le visage dans les mains et les épaules frissonnantes : elle pleurait encore. Il s'avança un peu, s'appuya au chambranle de la porte et croisa les bras.

\- Eh bien, Granger, qu'est-ce qui te mets dans un tel état ?

Elle bondit de son fauteuil. Ça n'était pas joli à voir : son maquillage avait un peu coulé, ses yeux étaient encore rouges et gonflés, ses traits un peu plus vieillis, ses cheveux plus en bataille que d'habitude et, lui, dans son costume impeccable et sa robe de sorcier à 150 gallions, l'attitude fière et le visage doux, la fixait. Le visage doux ? Les sourcils d'Hermione se froncèrent un peu plus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy ?

\- C'est un connard fini, je te l'ai toujours dit.

\- Tu m'espionnes, maintenant ?

\- Oui, avoua-il sans la moindre gêne.

\- Si… si tu es venu pour insulter mon mari, tu peux t'en aller.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu le fais très bien toute seule dans ta petite tête, c'est ça ?

Elle ne répondit rien, les sourcils encore plus froncés, mais il savait qu'il avait raison, elle devait le traiter de tous les noms en ce moment même. Il s'avança un peu, ferma la porte derrière lui et insonorisa la pièce d'un coup de baguette.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ? râla-t-elle en tentant de rectifier le peu de maquillage qui lui restait avec un mouchoir.

\- Vas-y, insulte-le.

\- Non mais tu es tombé de ton balai ou quoi ?

\- Je sais que tu en as envie, tu te sentiras mieux après.

\- Sors de mon bureau !

\- Pas avant que tu n'aies insulté Weasmoche.

\- Je n'insulterais pas Ron.

\- C'est facile regarde : Weasley est un connard insensible.

\- Arrête !

\- Un gros trou du cul.

\- Cette fois, ça suffit !

Elle contourna son bureau, avec l'intention de le pousser dans le couloir s'il le fallait, mais il lui attrapa les poignets et la colla contre lui en continuant.

\- C'est un enculé de première qui ne pense qu'à sa petite personne.

\- Lâche-moi ! supplia-t-elle d'une voix de moins en moins ferme.

\- Un sale petit ingrat insignifiant qui ne t'arrive pas à la cheville.

\- Malefoy ! couina-t-elle en sentant tout son chagrin reprendre le dessus.

\- Un abruti incapable de réaliser ton potentiel, continua-t-il d'un ton plus doux.

\- Arrête, je t'en prie.

\- Une petite merde à peine digne de poser les yeux sur toi.

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un souffle, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes et Hermione sanglotait à nouveau, faiblissant entre ses bras.

\- Pourquoi tu me fais ça ?

\- Parce que…

Sa bouche effleura la sienne et il la sentit frémir dans ses bras, son visage était couvert de larmes mais il ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi belle qu'à cet instant. Hermione ferma ses paupières comme si elle s'abandonnait enfin à son désespoir, à ses bras. Des sentiments qu'il avait crus enfouis au plus profond de son passé, resurgirent dans son cœur, l'empêchant de se venger comme il en avait eu si souvent l'envie. Au lieu de ça, il lui répondit honnêtement :

\- Parce que moi, je n'ai rien oublié.

Et il combla les quelques millimètres encore entre eux, scellant ses lèvres aux siennes et goûtant une fois de plus à ce plaisir interdit qui avait été un baume pour son corps, son cœur et son âme quand il en avait eu tellement besoin.

 **oOo**

 **Oui je sais que là vous devez beaucoup moins m'aimer mais le chapitre aurait été bien trop long si je n'avais pas coupé à cet endroit et de temps en temps je trouve que la frustration n'est pas une mauvaise chose ^^**

 **Bisous à tous et à samedi prochain !**


	18. Tromper

**Salut salut ! Vraiment désolée pour le petit retard ! Je ne pourrais même pas me faire pardonner en postant en avance la semaine prochaine car... je vais à Londres ! Donc vous aurez votre chapitre comme d'habitude samedi.**

 **Je sais que vous attendez ce chapitre avec impatience donc je vous laisse, bonne lecture !**

 **Bisous !**

 **Chap 18 : Tromper**

 _"- Parce que moi je n'ai rien oublié._

 _Et il combla les quelques millimètres encore entre eux, scellant ses lèvres aux siennes et goûtant une fois de plus à ce plaisir interdit qui avait été un baume pour son corps, son cœur et son âme quand il en avait eu tellement besoin."_

Le courant électrique qui traversa Hermione à ce contact court-circuita littéralement son légendaire cerveau. Lorsqu'il lâcha ses poignets pour la prendre par la taille, elle agrippa la nuque de Draco à deux mains

Elle ne savait pas de quoi il parlait lorsqu'il lui disait qu'il n'avait rien oublié. Est-ce qu'il faisait allusion à tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé _après_ la guerre ou à tout ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer avant ?

Ou peut-être lui disait-il seulement que lui n'aurait jamais oublié leur anniversaire de mariage si elle l'avait épousé. Dans tous les cas, elle était incapable de réfléchir correctement à cet instant.

Depuis leur dernière étreinte, le temps et l'expérience avait modelé Draco, ses bras étaient plus fermes, plus forts, plus déterminés. Sa mâchoire et sa carrure nettement plus carrées, il avait beaucoup plus d'assurance en général et tenta aussitôt de prendre le contrôle de leur baiser. Mais Hermione ne se laissa pas mener, elle n'était pas April. Elle le poussa contre le mur et passa ses mains sous sa veste de costume. Enlevant sa robe de sorcier d'un coup d'épaule, il insonorisa la pièce et bloqua la porte, avant d'abandonner sa baguette sur le fauteuil tournant. Cependant ça ne suffisait pas, elle voulait le sentir plus proche encore, aussi commença-t-elle à déboutonner sa chemise.

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir vingt ans à nouveau, mais ce n'était pas une bonne impression. A cette époque, Hermione tentait vaillamment de lutter contre un sentiment de solitude et d'abandon qui menaçait de la submerger, sans pour autant pouvoir en faire le reproche aux principaux concernés. Elle comprenait parfaitement que Ron ait besoin de faire son deuil, de se recueillir, que les Weasley en général aient besoin de reconstruire leur famille sans Fred. Et Merlin savait que ses propres parents n'avaient jamais voulu être séparés de leur fille.

Elle tentait de gérer tout ça en prenant encore une fois sur elle pour aider ceux à qui _elle_ pouvait être utile dans la même démarche et tout le monde l'admirait. La forte Hermione, l'incroyable Hermione, personne ne soupçonnait à quel point elle avait besoin, elle aussi, d'être consolée, de pleurer dans les bras rassurants de quelqu'un, d'évacuer enfin, de céder à cette terreur qu'elle avait muselée pendant leur cavale, face au danger, pour la survie de tout un monde.

Lorsqu'ils avaient craqué la première fois et s'étaient envoyé en l'air dans les draps du Serpentard, ça avait été comme une libération pour tous les deux. Mais Draco ignorait à quel point ça avait fait du bien à la Gryffondor. Ça avait libéré toute la tension de son corps et, surtout, toute la douleur de son âme. Ça avait été si bon qu'elle en avait pleuré une fois enfermée seule dans sa chambre. Draco l'avait entendu, leurs chambres étant contigües, mais la seule pensée qui l'avait alors traversé était qu'elle devait pleurer de rage ou de tristesse d'avoir trompé son petit ami. Il n'avait jamais abordé ce sujet avec elle, trop effrayé à l'idée que ce soit ce qui lui donnerait la force de résister. Aujourd'hui, c'était la même sensation d'isolement qu'elle tentait de fuir à nouveau dans ses bras.

Sans s'en rendre compte, ils se retrouvèrent allongés sur le tapis devant son bureau. Et quand elle sortit de ses souvenirs, elle était assise sur le bassin de Draco, finissant de faire sauter les derniers boutons de sa chemise. Elle passait avec délice ses mains sur son torse chaud, Merlin comme elle se rendait compte à quel point il lui avait manqué ! Il lui tenait fermement la taille et elle aurait juré qu'il partageait son sentiment. Sous les mèches de cheveux blonds qui lui tombaient devant les yeux, son regard intense brillait d'un désir à peine contenu. D'un coup de rein, il inversa leur position et se débarrassa des derniers vêtements qui subsistaient encore entre eux. Il lui fit l'amour à même le sol, sur le tapis, Hermione agrippant son amant par les hanches, les jambes repliées de chaque côté de lui, lui griffant légèrement les fesses et se libérant comme elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps. Draco restait en appui sur ses bras tendus pour mieux l'observer tandis qu'il s'activait en elle. Leurs corps se retrouvèrent rapidement, ils reprirent leurs marques l'un en l'autre comme s'ils s'étaient quittés la veille et la Gryffondor atteignit l'orgasme rapidement. Elle continua cependant à bouger les hanches pour qu'il la rejoigne.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient allongés, nus, sous la robe de sorcier de Draco, Hermione reposant sa tête sur son épaule tandis qu'il la serrait contre lui.

\- Ça va ? souffla-t-il doucement, craignant de briser l'instant.

\- Oui, répondit-elle d'une voix étonnement calme.

\- Tu vas le dire à Weasmoche ?

Hermione soupira.

\- Je ne lui dirais pas qu'on a couché ensemble, ni maintenant ni lorsqu'on était à Poudlard, et toi non plus.

\- Bien sûr que non.

C'était leur secret à eux, rien qu'à eux deux, et il n'avait pas envie que Weasley soit au courant. Pourtant c'était tout ce qu'il avait souhaité à l'époque lorsqu'ils avaient fini par avoir leurs ASPIC ensemble. Il se souvenait encore de la scène comme si c'était hier.

oOo

 _Il s'était mis à sa recherche, le courrier avec ses résultats encore dans la main, et était tombé sur elle au détour d'un couloir proche de la salle de métamorphose. Elle aussi avait ses résultats à la main. Ils se figèrent ensemble, se regardèrent et leurs visages s'illuminèrent simultanément. Ils les avaient tous les deux réussis ! Elle courut se jeter dans ses bras tandis qu'il la faisait virevolter dans le couloir vide, son rire se répercutant contre les murs de pierre._

 _Il l'avait embrassé passionnément et elle s'était mise à parler à toute vitesse dès que ses pieds avaient de nouveau touché le sol._

\- _Oh, Merlin ! J'ai eu un Effort Exceptionnel en Potions ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Et j'ai un Optimal en Histoire de la Magie alors que j'ai complètement oublié de parler de…_

\- _Hermione, viens avec moi, l'interrompit-il soudain._

\- _D'accord, où ça ?_

\- _Je veux dire, viens avec moi après Poudlard._

\- _Draco…_

 _Elle avait l'air embarrassée, soudain._

\- _Pourquoi faire ? reprit-elle._

\- _Je ne sais pas, j'ai eu un Optimal en Potions et j'adore ça, depuis toujours, je peux peut-être continuer dans cette voie. Et toi ?_

\- _Eh bien, le Droit Magique m'intéresse beaucoup, mais …_

\- _C'est parfait ! Il y a une super université à Exeter qui propose une filière de Potions et une de Droit Magique, on pourrait y aller ensemble._

\- _Draco…_

\- _On pourrait trouver un logement sur le campus et…_

\- _Draco !_

\- _Quoi ?_

\- _Je vais retourner avec Ron, avoua-t-elle._

 _Elle avait toujours su que cette discussion arriverait un jour où l'autre et elle avait pris tout le temps nécessaire pour prendre une décision qu'elle espérait être la bonne. Elle avait longuement hésité lorsque leurs rapports physiques s'étaient lentement transformés, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire ça à Ron, elle l'aimait_ _et lui avait juré de l'attendre_ _, de lui laisser le temps et l'espace de faire son deuil afin qu'ils puissent avancer ensuite sereinement et se construire une vie joyeuse, ensemble, loin du passé sombre et triste. Elle ne pouvait pas le lâcher comme ça. Ils s'étaient promis de se retrouver après ses ASPIC et ce moment était venu._

 _Ce qu'elle ne voyait pas cependant, c'était qu'elle retournait avec Ron pour ne pas le laisser tomber mais, ce faisant, c'était Draco qu'elle abandonnait._

\- _Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il après quelques secondes de choc._

\- _Je le lui ai promis._

 _Le visage de Draco s'assombrit puis se ferma brusquement, toute émotion scellée au plus profond de son âme, dans la blessure même qu'elle venait de lui infliger. Un abandon, encore. Une trahison, encore_ _._

\- _Si tu y retournes pour lui et pas pour toi, il ne te rendra jamais heureuse_ _. Sans compter que c'est un connard fini !_

 _Ce furent les derniers mots qui passèrent la barrière de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne fasse demi-tour brusquement. Mais tandis qu'il marchait rapidement vers son dortoir, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, ses doigts serrés autour de ses résultats, une voix hurlait dans sa tête. Une voix qui disait tout ce qu'il avait envie de lui crier : qu'il saurait, lui, la rendre heureuse, qu'ils s'étaient guéris l'un l'autre et qu'ils devaient continuer, qu'elle était son bouclier et lui son baume, qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour arrêter ce qui marchait si bien depuis des mois. Mais elle ne sut jamais le fond de sa pensée, bien qu'elle s'en douta puisqu'il l'évita les quelques jours qui leur restaient à cohabiter au château, et qu'elle ne le revit plus jamais par la suite, jusqu'au fameux gala de février._

 _Tout ce qu'ils apprirent l'un de l'autre les années suivantes leur fut communiqué par la presse ou par un intermédiaire quelconque._

oOo

Une telle envie de vengeance l'avait habité pendant des années, une rancœur terrible de ne pas avoir été choisi par elle. Il avait échafaudé en pensée un nombre incalculable de plans pour ruiner leur couple, puis leur mariage, puis leur famille, mais quelque chose l'avait toujours empêché d'agir. La lâcheté ? Le peu d'affection qu'il lui portait encore et que la trahison n'avait pas tué ? Il ne savait pas et encore moins aujourd'hui.

\- Est-ce que tu regrettes ? reprit-il en fixant le plafond.

\- Ce qu'on vient de faire tu veux dire ?

\- Oui.

Il parlait bien de ça, mais il aurait aussi aimé savoir si elle regrettait de ne pas l'avoir choisi il y a des années.

\- Non, je ne le regrette pas.

\- Pas même un peu pour Weasmoche ?

Hermione soupira à nouveau.

\- Ça fait un moment déjà que je n'aime plus Ron, il faut que je me rende à l'évidence, reprit-elle en s'asseyant pour commencer à rassembler ses vêtements.

Le cœur de Draco battit plus fort et il se redressa aussi, embrassant sensuellement la peau douce de son épaule nue.

\- Tu veux dire que tu vas demander le divorce ?

\- Je ne peux plus vivre dans le mensonge. Mes enfants sont grands, à présent. Ils comprendront, j'en suis sûre. Et je sais que nous serons tous plus heureux, même si ce sera dur de le faire comprendre à Ron.

Avant qu'il ne réagisse, elle s'était remise debout et finissait de se rhabiller.

\- Debout, Malefoy ! ordonna-t-elle en lui jetant son pantalon à la figure. J'ai du travail, figure-toi.

Il obéît et se rhabilla prestement. Il avait envie de continuer à parler avec elle, il avait envie d'aplanir toute cette rancœur qu'il avait cultivé en quelque sorte pendant toutes ces années en continuant à prendre de ses nouvelles par tous les moyens mis à sa disposition, mais il ne voulait pas non plus forcer le rapprochement. Il avait eu et appris beaucoup d'elle aujourd'hui, il ne servait à rien d'insister et de la braquer. Après tout, elle serait sûrement bientôt divorcée, ou en tout cas séparée, et il lui suffirait alors de l'approcher de nouveau.

\- Ce qui vient de se passer ne change strictement rien à ce que je pense de ta relation avec miss Stevenson, reprit-elle mine de rien en triant ses parchemins tandis qu'il relaçait ses chaussures cirées.

April ! Draco se figea une demi-seconde. Elle était complètement sortie de ses pensées. Pendant une seconde, il s'était retrouvé vingt ans en arrière, à devoir se battre contre Weasley dans une équation où la jeune Serdaigle n'était même pas née.

\- Compte là-dessus, Granger, répondit-il laconiquement en cachant son trouble.

Il se remit debout, leva les sortilèges d'un coup de baguette et ouvrit la porte du bureau. Dans l'embrasure, il se retourna une dernière fois vers elle et sourit en remarquant ses traits à nouveau détendus et concentrés sur son travail.

\- Si tu y tiens tant que ça, je vais rompre.

Elle leva curieusement les yeux de son courrier pour le fixer et saisit son raisonnement en retrouvant le même regard qu'il avait à Poudlard après la guerre, pendant qu'il l'observait depuis la table des Serpentard. Un regard doux, presque amoureux.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas compris. Je ne veux pas que tu la largues parce que je suis jalouse ou que je veux prendre sa place. Ce n'est pas le cas. Tu dois rompre parce que tu as presque vingt ans de plus qu'elle, qu'elle est ta stagiaire et que tout ça n'est pas sain.

La rage enfla dans la poitrine de Draco, son regard s'assombrit et Hermione frissonna, mais elle tint bon, en fronçant les sourcils et sans détourner le regard. Il était en colère parce qu'elle le perçait à jour encore si facilement, comme lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes et ennemis. Elle avait toujours su lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

Il était en colère parce qu'elle avait deviné qu'il tenait toujours à elle malgré les années. Il l'avait comme attendue, alors qu'elle avait fait sa vie sans lui.

Il était en colère parce que malgré qu'elle ait compris tout ça, elle n'avait pas plus de considération pour lui et se permettait de lui dire comment vivre sa vie.

A chaque fois, c'était pareil, elle finissait toujours par le blesser comme s'il n'avait aucune espèce d'importance pour elle. Peut-être qu'il ne lui avait servi que de défouloir contre la tristesse que lui offrait son mari ? Peut-être même qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir cette fonction ?

\- Où as-tu dormi cette nuit, Granger ?

\- Pardon ? demanda-t-elle interloquée. Je n'ai pas du tout l'impression que ça te regarde, _Malefoy_.

\- Chez un autre de tes gigolos ? reprit-il, impitoyable. Je me disais aussi que tu n'avais pas eu beaucoup de réaction après que je t'ai baisé sur le tapis de ton propre bureau, Mais si c'est une habitude chez toi de tromper ton mari, je comprends mieux. Tu as commencé tôt, après tout.

\- Sors. De. Mon. Bureau, gronda-t-elle en se levant lentement.

\- Pourquoi ? La vérité est trop douloureuse à entendre ?

Elle se saisit de sa baguette.

\- Dernier avertissement, Malefoy !

\- Très bien !

Il quitta le Département de la Justice Magique en marchant d'un pas énergique. Il était sur le point d'imploser, il fallait qu'il se défoule sur quelqu'un. Il bifurqua vers l'accueil, paya cinq mornilles de plus que le tarif normal pour envoyer un hibou en express avec localisation de destinataire, puis il se rendit à l'aire de transplanage pour se rendre directement au loft.

Les vingt-cinq minutes qu'April mit pour l'y rejoindre lui parurent des heures. Il avait ôté ses chaussures, sa veste, sa chemise et, surtout, sa robe de sorcier encore pleine de l'odeur de la Gryffondor. Il marchait pieds nus, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon, devant la baie vitrée. Enfin un pop retentit et il se retourna brusquement. Elle était là, fouillant négligemment dans sa besace, ignorante du tigre qui se dressait en face d'elle.

\- Excuse-moi d'avoir tardé, dit-elle de sa voix claire. Mais il a fallu que je me débarrasse de Bénédict. J'ai dû lui dire qu'Emilie venait de se faire larguer pour pouvoir…

Elle ne finit jamais sa phrase, il sauta par-dessus le canapé et la plaqua rudement contre la porte du loft. Elle poussa un petit cri de douleur et croisa enfin son regard. Ses yeux sombres lui indiquèrent aussitôt dans quel état d'esprit il était : sauvage, assoiffé, impérieux.

Elle frissonna, cela faisait quelques temps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu comme ça. A son contact, il s'était adouci, entamant presque une relation normale avec elle. Mais cette fois-ci, le Draco supérieur était bel et bien de retour.

Il fondit sur ses lèvres mais, très vite, le baiser ne fut plus suffisant. Elle sentait une érection impressionnante à travers le tissu de son pantalon. Il avait besoin d'être satisfait, aussi se débarrassa-t-elle de sa petite culotte sans décoller leurs lèvres. Puis il lui saisit les cuisses et elle s'accrocha à sa taille d'un bond. Il l'emmena vers le grand canapé et s'y laissa tomber de tout son long. Sous elle, il lui agrippa la cuisse pour qu'elle ne s'échappe pas tandis que, d'une main fébrile, il glissait deux doigts en elle. Elle était serrée mais déjà humide. Son pouce remonta un peu plus haut entre ses lèvres et elle se mit à gémir différemment dans sa bouche lorsqu'il commença à masser son clitoris.

Soudain, elle se redressa, guidée par le plaisir, et s'appuya à deux mains sur son torse qu'elle caressa amoureusement. Instantanément, le souvenir d'Hermione dans la même position à peine une heure plus tôt dans son bureau s'imposa avec violence à son esprit.

\- Bordel de merde ! grogna-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? haleta April.

\- Rien, admonesta-t-il en se redressant.

Sans la lâcher, il s'assit et ouvrit son pantalon, puis, elle le chevauchant toujours, il la pénétra en prenant appuis avec ses pieds au sol et ses mains sur ses hanches et commença à lui infliger un rythme soutenu. S'enfonçant dans l'assise du canapé, elle suivit le mouvement et s'allongea un peu plus sur enlaçant son cou de ses petits bras. Ce faisant, son clitoris se mit à frotter contre lui et le plaisir revint rapidement en elle, la vague enflant à nouveau. Elle implosa quelques minutes plus tard, posant la tête sur son épaule et griffant à nouveau son dos. Elle le serrait de toutes ses faibles forces car elle ne voulait pas jouir _sur_ lui, elle voulait jouir _avec_ lui, même si elle savait qu'il était loin de l'orgasme. Elle voulait partager avec lui le plaisir qu'il lui donnait. Elle aurait voulu qu'il puisse ressentir la force de sa jouissance et de son amour pour lui, tout en sachant que contrairement à elle, il ne l'aimait pas plus que sa propre vie.

\- Oh, Draco ! gémit-elle.

Il la souleva dans ses bras, toujours en elle, et, après avoir embrassé délicatement son front luisant, il la monta à l'étage pour l'allonger dans son grand lit. Après ces quelques secondes de répit, le blond reprit lentement son mouvement en elle. April murmura une nouvelle fois son prénom tandis que le feu reprenait possession d'elle. Draco accéléra le rythme jusqu'à se sentir partir lui aussi. Sa jouissance était plus puissante que d'habitude et il s'entendit crier quelque chose d'inintelligible avant de retomber sur elle.

La serrant dans ses bras, il roula sur le matelas en l'embrassant à nouveau, comme pour la remercier d'être là pour lui, de le satisfaire, de le soulager, de le consoler. Puis il tomba dans un profond sommeil sans rêve, tandis qu'April se contenta de caresser son visage de ses doigts légers sans arriver à trouver le sommeil.


	19. Révélations

**Hello hello !**

 **Me voilà de retour de Londres et c'était absolument génial ! Surtout le rayon Harry Potter des deux boutiques Primark sur Oxford Street, la boutique du quai 9 3/4 à King Cross et celle... des studios Warner Bros Harry Potter !**

 **Je sais que je vais vous faire saliver mais c'était absolument super (je me répète là non ?)**

 **Bref je m'arrête là et vous laisse à votre lecture !**

 **oOo**

 **Chap 19 : Révélations**

Emilie et Hannah commençaient à s'inquiéter pour leur amie potionniste. Elles trouvaient toutes deux qu'April avait changé depuis les vacances de Noël. D'abord, elle s'entêtait dans sa querelle avec Madison, défendant bec et ongles son tuteur, elle qui d'habitude était la première à vouloir mettre un terme à une brouille et n'aimant pas tout ce qui pouvait se mettre entre elle et ses amies. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards furieux envers la juriste dès qu'elle l'avait dans son champ de vision et ignorait tout ce qui pouvait sortir de sa bouche.

Ensuite, elles la trouvaient beaucoup plus tête en l'air. Ses résultats scolaires n'en pâtissaient pas, mais elle ne les partageait plus avec elles, s'empressant de les envoyer par hibou. Hannah et Emilie s'imaginaient que c'était à ses parents.

April oubliait sans cesse leurs rendez-vous, ne venait presque plus aux après-midi shopping et avait définitivement zappé la soirée « papotage et popcorn » du jeudi qu'elles avaient mis en place en début d'année.

Elles avaient bien essayé de la faire parler, persuadées qu'un garçon - sûrement son coup de cœur du nouvel an - y était pour quelque chose, mais elle avait balayé leur remarque d'un geste de la main en leur disant qu'elle ne sortait plus avec lui finalement, que ça n'avait pas collé entre eux.

Hannah et Emilie avaient alors tenté une autre approche en essayant de la caser avec tous les garçons célibataires de leur cours, mais là non plus ça n'avait pas marché. Pourtant, ce n'étaient pas les candidats qui manquaient. Presque aucune relation n'était sérieuse sur un campus et April était très jolie, aussi les deux amies trouvèrent rapidement des volontaires. Cependant, tous furent gentiment mais fermement recalés par la brunette.

oOo

Ce mardi matin, April leur dit à tout à l'heure devant l'amphi numéro 3, regardant ses deux amies partir vers la bibliothèque, tandis qu'elle entrait dans son cours de Théorie Expérimentale. Le professeur étant occupé avec un élève qui lui montrait un devoir, elle s'assit donc avec deux garçons de sa filière et commença à discuter poliment avec eux. Un toussotement dans son dos la fit se retourner.

Madison se tenait derrière elle.

\- Je peux te parler cinq minutes ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix timide.

\- Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupée ? cracha la brunette en lui jetant un regard dédaigneux dont le Draco de Poudlard aurait été fier.

\- C'est important, April, s'il te plait, juste cinq minutes… C'est à propos de ton stage, rajouta-t-elle en la voyant sur le point de la rembarrer une deuxième fois et en jetant un regard aux garçons.

Deux choses la firent changer d'avis : d'abord, le fait qu'elle l'ait appelée par son prénom et non par son nom de famille comme elle le faisait depuis qu'elles s'étaient fâchées au gala de février, et ensuite, l'allusion à son stage et donc à son maître de stage. Se pourrait-il qu'elle ait découvert ce qu'il se passait entre elle et son tuteur ? Dans ce cas, April préférait être au courant afin d'éviter toute fuite.

Elle se leva et la suivit dans le coin en haut à droite de l'amphi où personne ne s'asseyait jamais, puisque la réverbération du son faisait qu'on y entendait jamais le professeur, mais qui était idéal pour avoir une conversation discrète.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda April en se laissant tomber sur une chaise, feignant la mauvaise humeur.

\- Je suis au courant, dit simplement Madison.

\- Tu l'as dit à quelqu'un ? s'alarma la potionniste.

\- Tu es folle ? Non ! Je n'en ai parlé avec personne, même pas avec madame Weasley.

\- Bien, ça doit rester comme ça alors.

Enhardie par le ton de la conversation qui redevenait amical entre elles, Madison s'assit à côté d'elle.

\- Non mais tu te rends compte du scandale si les journaux l'apprenaient ? s'exclama-t-elle à voix basse.

\- C'est pour ça que ça doit rester secret, répondit April d'un ton blasé.

C'était idiot mais elle se sentait en position de puissance vis-à-vis de sa camarade comme si le fait de coucher avec un homme mûr, beau et puissant lui donnait toute autorité sur Madison qui se « contentait » d'étudiants immatures. Ce sentiment l'incitait cependant à se montrer magnanime et à lui pardonner son esclandre du gala de février.

\- Je ne veux pas que son nom soit sali dans la presse, continua-t-elle. Il l'annoncera lui-même s'il le veut et quand il le voudra.

\- Oui je comprends, je pense de la même manière pour madame Weasley.

\- Madame Weasley ?

\- Oui, quelle pub horrible ça lui ferait, surtout qu'elle est mariée, en plus d'être une héroïne de guerre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? demanda April déstabilisée.

\- Eh bien, que sa carrière en prendrait un coup si on apprenait qu'elle trompe son mari, surtout avec un ex-Mangemort, sans vouloir te vexer, rajouta-t-elle se souvenant de la réaction de son amie la dernière fois qu'elle avait utilisé ce terme pour désigner son tuteur.

\- Tu… tu veux dire qu'elle…

\- Elle a couché avec Malefoy, oui... De quoi tu crois qu'on parle, là ? Ca va April ? s'inquiéta Madison devant la pâleur de son amie.

\- Comment tu l'as découvert ? reprit la potionniste en se reprenant.

Madison s'empourpra. Elle ne pouvait pas avouer la vérité, aussi éluda-t-elle en bredouillant que ça n'avait vraiment pas d'importance, puis détourna la conversation en disant qu'elle était contente qu'elles se soient réconciliées. Elle fila ensuite rapidement vers la sortie en prétextant un cours sur le point de débuter. Comme un fantôme, April retourna à sa place et le professeur débuta le cours.

oOo

Dans les quinze jours qui suivirent, Draco fit tout son possible pour croiser Hermione. Il accepta toutes les affaires que lui proposa Pradley, rendit fréquemment visite à Blaise dans son service au Ministère, fit mettre à jour son permis de transplaner et toutes les autres paperasses administratives qui l'obligeait à se déplacer au Ministère et qui, d'habitude, le rebutait. Ce ne fut hélas pas très fructueux.

Cependant, il y réussit un jour où il l'aperçut dans le hall. Elle avait les traits creusés et semblait fatiguée. Draco avait un café noir et un cappuccino à la main. Ce dernier était destiné à Blaise à l'origine, mais il n'hésita pas une seule seconde.

D'un pas ferme, il se dirigea vers elle et fit mine de la voir au dernier moment.

\- Granger !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy ?

\- Cappuccino ? dit-il en le lui tendant.

Elle le regarda bizarrement et il comprit qu'après leur engueulade, le café sans explication était un peu trop dur à accepter.

\- Écoute, je voulais m'excuser pour la dernière fois, j'aimerais… j'aimerais juste qu'on prenne dix minutes pour en parler un peu, si ça ne t'embête pas.

Il lui tendit à nouveau le cappuccino. Hermione n'était pas du genre à être rancunière, ou en tout cas plus avec l'âge, et le ton du Serpentard, ainsi que l'odeur qui se dégageait de la boisson, étaient si doux que c'était diablement tentant.

\- D'accord, mais pas ici, finit-elle par dire en prenant le gobelet et en faisant demi-tour.

Ils sortirent du Ministère par l'entrée des visiteurs et se rendirent dans un petit salon de thé discret et moldu. Elle y commanda deux viennoiseries qu'elle paya et ils s'assirent à une des petites tables rondes.

\- Comment ça va, avec Weasmoche ? demanda-t-il par curiosité, bien qu'il se douta de la réponse.

\- Comme tu peux l'imaginer, il n'a pas beaucoup aimé la discussion que nous avons eu quand je suis rentrée du travail, dit-elle avec un sourire amer. Merlin soit loué, les enfants sont à Poudlard et ils n'ont pas eu à subir ça.

\- Si mal que ça ?

\- Il a hurlé, soupira-t-elle, cassé des trucs, hurlé encore, m'a menacé de sa baguette et quand je l'ai désarmé, il a… pleuré.

\- Je vois.

Draco n'avait pas envie de se moquer. Weasley était pathétique, mais ça n'était pas un scoop. Il était plutôt triste qu'il ne soit pas capable d'épargner au moins sa petite crise pitoyable à la femme qu'il aimait. Lui, au moins, était assez attaché à Hermione pour savoir ce qui lui ferait plus de mal encore, aussi s'abstint-il de se moquer du rouquin.

\- Je dors chez Harry et Ginny depuis la fin du procès.

Voilà donc où elle avait passé la nuit la veille du jour où il avait témoigné, pas chez un autre de ses amants. Seulement chez son meilleur ami.

\- Je sais que ça n'arrange pas les choses, parce que je les oblige à prendre parti en quelque sorte, mais je… je n'avais nulle part où aller.

\- Il s'en remettra, dit-il d'une voix douce en posant sa main sur la sienne.

\- Draco, j'ai l'impression de tout foutre en l'air, j'ai l'impression de détruire tout ce que j'ai fait ces vingt dernières années, de détruire ma famille.

\- Si tu ne pars pas, c'est toi que tu vas détruire. Ne fais pas la même erreur deux fois, tu n'es pas si bête, Hermione.

Ils se sourirent un instant. Non, elle n'était pas réputée pour être quelqu'un de bête et elle savait à présent qu'elle s'était fourvoyée en retournant avec Ron après Poudlard. Elle le réalisait maintenant. Elle réalisait qu'après les quelques années où ils avaient été heureux dans leur milieu professionnel et où il lui avait donné deux enfants, deux étoiles dans son malheur, ils n'avaient cessé de sombrer.

Le rouquin n'était jamais sorti de la dépression après avoir perdu son emploi d'auror, tandis qu'Harry grimpait les échelons toujours plus haut. Et Hermione, comme toujours, s'était noyée dans le travail pour oublier. Elle se demandait aujourd'hui si l'homme en face d'elle aurait pu la rendre heureuse, si seulement elle lui avait donné une chance.

\- Je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle, la gorge nouée.

\- Arrête, ça ne sert à rien de t'en vouloir maintenant, dit-il en comprenant de quoi elle voulait parler.

\- C'est quand même assez drôle de voir que depuis la fin de la guerre, tu as toujours été là quand j'en ai eu besoin, non ?

\- C'est sûr que si tu me l'avais prédit en troisième année, ou même en sixième année, je t'aurais envoyé directement chez Pomfresh ! rit-il.

\- Pas moi.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Enfin, pas en sixième année. C'est là que j'ai commencé à voir qu'il y avait plus derrière ton attitude de petit connard.

\- Merci, se vexa-t-il faussement.

Un petit rire échappa à Hermione et cela lui fit un bien fou. Elle n'avait pas ri depuis ce qui aurait dû être ses dix ans de mariage.

\- Mais, sérieusement, reprit-il, je crois que tu ne te rends pas compte que toi aussi tu as été là pour moi quand j'en ai eu besoin. Il se trouve juste que c'était au même moment. Tu m'as véritablement sauvé, Hermione.

\- N'exagérons rien.

Le regard qu'il lui lança était plus qu'éloquent et elle réalisa qu'il était sérieux.

\- Enfin, aujourd'hui tu n'as pas besoin de moi… tu as April.

Draco retira sa main comme s'il s'était brûlé. Un petit sourire vint tout de même fleurir sur ses lèvres.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, concéda-t-il. Elle aussi m'a sorti du noir à son tour.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Je veux dire que, même si j'ai réussi professionnellement parlant et un peu socialement, ça faisait un bon moment que j'avais renoncé aux relations longues avec le sexe opposé. Sans m'en rendre compte, ma vie s'était transformée en une espèce de routine monotone, triste et sans amour. Même si j'avais l'impression de m'être sorti de toute la merde qui m'est tombée dessus après la fin de la guerre, en fait, ça n'a jamais vraiment été le cas.

\- Une dépression ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Oui, sûrement. Je n'avais que Blaise et Astoria pour véritables amis. Même si je l'aime, ma mère est devenu un frein plus qu'un soutien au fil des années et je me contentais de coups d'un soir, ou de Pansy, quand je ne trouvais pas mieux pour le sexe.

\- Pansy ? Pansy Stampfort, l'épouse de Sir Stampfort ?

\- Et anciennement Parkinson, oui.

\- Mais elle est mariée !

\- Et aussi heureuse en ménage que toi.

\- Je vois.

\- Bref, j'étais devenu quelqu'un de sombre à l'intérieur, lorsque j'ai rencontré April.

Il lui raconta comment il avait d'abord été complètement indifférent à cette adolescente timide et taciturne, puis comment son manège pour le séduire l'avait amusé, avant de l'énerver, et finalement comment elle avait fini par le faire craquer à force de persévérance, de manœuvres adroites et de passion. Il continua en décrivant les sensations qui en avait découlé : redécouvrir l'envie de se lever le matin, le plaisir d'avoir un but à atteindre, quelque chose à faire et en l'occurrence quelqu'un sur qui veiller et à qui apprendre.

\- Tu l'aimes ?

\- Je crois que oui, mais ça ne ressemble pas à ce que j'ai déjà ressenti pour… d'autres, dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux à la faire rougir. Je ne me sens pas sur un pied d'égalité avec elle. Elle m'apporte sûrement autant que je lui apporte, mais je me sens comme responsable d'elle et de son bonheur, comme si elle était ma protégée. En fait, j'ai déjà pensé à rompre avec elle pour lui laisser une chance d'avoir une relation normale avec quelqu'un de son âge, mais je n'y arrive pas. Elle serait malheureuse à cause de moi et je ne le supporterais pas, même si je sais que ce serait pour son bien.

\- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. A vrai dire, je comprends un peu mieux toute votre relation maintenant.

\- Ça veut dire que tu ne t'y opposeras plus ? demanda-t-il d'un ton taquin.

Elle lui répondit par un sourire, comprenant qu'il sous-entendait qu'il avait aimé se chamailler avec elle comme du temps de Poudlard, où leur seul souci était de savoir comment ils allaient se rembarrer l'un l'autre lors de leur prochaine joute verbale.

Elle finit son gobelet d'un trait.

\- Bon, je vais y aller, je suis déjà en retard, dit-elle en se levant. Merci pour le cappuccino.

\- Je t'en prie, soupira-t-il.

Il n'avait pas envie de mettre fin à leur petite entrevue, mais il ne voulait pas trop pousser la chance. Pour une fois qu'un de leur tête à tête ne finissait pas en cri ou en maléfice jeté au visage, il pouvait s'estimer heureux. Il la laissa donc partir, lui adressant simplement un signe de la main et un sourire sincère lorsqu'elle se retourna une dernière fois vers lui depuis la rue. Elle répondit par un signe de tête et s'en alla.

Draco finit lentement son café, appuyé contre le dossier de sa chaise, les yeux perdus dans les allées et venues des passants. Il se sentait bien, léger. La conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec la Gryffondor l'avait comme réchauffé de l'intérieur. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il ne craignait pas l'avenir et qu'il se sentait un tant soit peu heureux.

Il se rendait compte qu'il était aussi agréable d'être son ami que d'être son amant. Enfin, ils n'étaient peut-être pas réellement des amis, mais la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir y ressemblait fortement. Il espérait qu'avec le temps il pourrait développer de véritables liens avec elle. Après tout, mis à part le sexe, ils avaient aussi été amis pendant leur septième année, révisant et discutant ensemble à l'occasion, lorsque personne ne pouvait les surprendre.

Pris d'une envie subite, le Serpentard avala le reste de sa viennoiserie et sortit. Il regagna son bureau et envoya un hibou à sa stagiaire. Il avait envie de la voir.

Il avait été surpris de la douceur avec laquelle il avait décrit leur relation à Hermione. En parler à voix haute avait simplifié la compréhension de ses sentiments à l'égard de la jeune fille. Oui, dans un certain sens, il l'aimait. La voir était devenu comme une drogue, lui faire l'amour était toujours un plaisir et la protéger un but dans sa vie.

Aussi fut-il très déçu quand elle lui répondit qu'elle ne pouvait pas sécher les cours de la journée, qui devaient être consacrés à la préparation des examens blancs. Il l'invita à le rejoindre au loft dans la soirée en compensation et, là encore, elle répondit qu'elle fêtait les 92 ans de sa grand-mère lors d'un repas de famille impossible à éviter. Cependant, elle lui promit de passer dans le courant de la semaine suivante, lorsque les examens seraient terminés. Il accepta, mais cinq jours plus tard, il ne tenait plus. La patience n'était pas vraiment une de ses vertus, ou plutôt l'impatience était un de ses défauts lorsqu'il avait une idée en tête, il décida donc de passer la voir sur le campus.

**oOo**

 **Et voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, si j'arrive à me coordonner avec ma bêta, je vous posterais le prochain chapitre dès vendredi pour me faire pardonner de mon retard de la semaine prochaine.**

 **Bisous**


	20. Fin

**Et voilà comme promis, voici le chapitre 20 avec un jour d'avance !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **oOo**

 **Chap 20 : Fin**

En cette fin du mois de mars, le temps était exceptionnellement clément. On frôlait les dix-huit degrés et les étudiants se baladaient sur le campus en polo léger ou en jupe pour les moins frileux. Draco était appuyé contre le mur, à côté de l'entrée de l'immense bibliothèque. Il était presque 18h, on était jeudi, il savait donc qu'April ne devait pas tarder à sortir pour aller se chercher à manger à la cafétéria, si elle voulait avoir le temps d'aller se changer avant la soirée/révision où elle devait se rendre avec ses amies.

Et en effet, quelques minutes plus tard, deux jeunes filles sortirent et le dépassèrent sans le voir. Draco reconnut aussitôt les courbes d'April.

\- Hey !

Elle se retourna tandis qu'il se décollait du mur pour aller à sa rencontre. A sa grande surprise, elle était accompagnée de Madison.

\- Miss Connors, la salua-t-il poliment.

\- Bonjour, répondit-elle en rougissant et en évitant son regard.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là, monsieur Malefoy ? s'étonna April.

\- J'avais besoin de quelques précisions pour vos conventions de stage. L'université me les as renvoyés, il manquerait des éléments.

\- Je te retrouve à la cafétéria, April, s'éclipsa rapidement Madison. Au revoir, monsieur Malefoy.

Le blond lui adressa un sourire et un signe de tête poli. Il était trop difficile pour Madison de voir ou de parler au tuteur d'April sans penser à ce qu'il avait fait et avec qui il l'avait fait.

\- Je suis heureux que vous soyez réconciliées, commenta-t-il une fois qu'ils furent seuls. C'est important pour moi que tu gardes un lien avec tes amies.

\- Apparemment, sa tutrice lui a passé un sacré savon quant à son comportement avec toi, sourit la jeune fille. Maintenant, dis-moi pourquoi tu es réellement venu ?

Regardant autour de lui afin de s'assurer que personne ne les observait, il l'entraîna vers le côté du bâtiment, plus ombragé et en partie dissimulé par le mur d'enceinte du campus. Là, il la prit contre lui et l'embrassa avec douceur.

\- Tu m'as manquée, ma douce. J'avais envie de te voir.

April frémit, reconnaissant sa façon à lui de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Il la serra un peu plus contre son torse et elle passa ses bras autour de son cou pour répondre à son baiser. Lorsque ses grandes mains se faufilèrent sous le tissu de son chemisier, elle émergea.

\- Draco, non, souffla-t-elle la gorge nouée alors qu'il laissait glisser ses lèvres et ses baisers sur la courbe de son cou.

Jouer la comédie avec lui s'avérait plus difficile que ce qu'elle s'était imaginé. Elle gémit lorsqu'il mordilla légèrement la peau sensible sous son oreille et que ses doigts s'aventurèrent dans son dos.

\- Draco ! Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça.

\- S'il te plaît. Tu me manques tellement.

Elle allait finir par s'étouffer si sa gorge se nouait encore un peu plus. Elle rassembla ses forces pour le repousser.

\- Non, j'en ai très envie aussi, mais j'ai promis aux filles que je ne manquerais pas la soirée comme je l'ai fait ces trois derniers mois, le gronda-t-elle.

\- Très bien, soupira-t-il théâtralement. Les désirs de ma douce sont des ordres. Mais promets-moi que tu te débrouilleras pour passer le week-end entier au loft alors.

\- D'accord.

\- De toute façon, je te kidnappe demain soir, que tu sois consentante ou non.

Elle rit doucement et lui offrit un dernier baiser, empli de tout son amour, auquel il répondit avec une tendresse au moins égale. Puis elle fit quelques pas avant de se retourner vers lui.

\- Draco ?

\- Mmh ?

\- Avant d'y aller, je voulais te dire…

\- Oui ?

Elle hésitait, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Il se rapprocha un peu et lui prit la main.

\- Dis-moi, ma douce. Je veux savoir ce que tu as à me dire.

\- Je… je t'ai menti l'autre jour.

\- Quand ça ?

\- Au nouvel an chez Astoria.

\- A quel propos ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire, amusé qu'elle revienne sur un tel détail après tout le chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru depuis.

\- Je t'aime, Draco, avoua-t-elle d'une voix basse mais déterminée, le regard droit.

\- Je le sais, ma douce, je l'ai vu dans ton souvenir, répondit-il en souriant tendrement. Et je pense que je le savais déjà ce soir-là.

Elle eut un sourire mélancolique, satisfaite de sa réponse, et tourna les talons tandis qu'il la suivait des yeux, appréciant sa silhouette petite et fine, sa démarche légère, ses cheveux détachés que le vent faisait virevolter. Son cœur se gonfla de bonheur à cette vision. Oui, cette petite avait réellement changé sa vie.

oOo

Le lendemain, Draco arriva au boulot à 7h45 d'excellente humeur. Quelques heures seulement le séparait d'un week-end qui s'annonçait merveilleux de paresse et de volupté. Il arriva en même temps que Johanna, qui finissait de détacher les courriers des hiboux du jour.

\- Bonjour, Johanna !

\- Bonjour, monsieur.

\- Beaucoup de courrier, aujourd'hui ?

\- Quelques-uns, oui, les voilà.

\- Merci beaucoup, et voilà pour vous, lui sourit-il en les lui échangeant contre un café au lait et un sachet de muffins.

\- Merci ! s'exclama-t-elle, ravie.

Il entra dans son bureau, en referma la porte derrière lui, et suspendit sa cape sur le portemanteau à côté de la baie vitrée, avant de contourner son bureau et de s'asseoir.

Il ouvrit la première enveloppe. Il s'agissait d'une lettre de Pradley pour une nouvelle affaire. Depuis le procès, ce dernier ne cessait de faire appel à lui. Draco avait accepté de témoigner sur les conclusions de ses analyses deux autres fois, depuis. Pradley ignorait que son seul but était de passer plus de temps au ministère afin d'y croiser Hermione, mais si les deux parties y trouvaient leur compte, alors pourquoi ne pas continuer ? Il mit le courrier de côté avec l'intention de lui répondre plus tard.

oOo

Au même instant, Hermione arrivait au ministère à 7h45. Elle était plutôt guillerette, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis sa séparation d'avec Ron. Elle avait passé sa première nuit dans son nouveau logement et, contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, elle ne s'y s'était pas sentie seule, mais plutôt en paix et libre. Elle avait hâte de finir sa journée et de passer son week-end à faire les boutiques de déco pour le meubler convenablement.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la petite discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Malefoy lui avait irrémédiablement remonté le moral et fait voir la vie sous un nouveau jour. Elle avait en quelque sorte retrouvé la courte complicité qui les avait unis pendant un peu plus d'un an avant qu'elle ne retourne avec Ron.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de l'ascenseur au niveau deux, le niveau du Département de la Justice Magique, elle y trouva une agitation inhabituelle. Visiblement, un groupe de cinq ou six Aurors s'apprêtait à partir en mission.

Elle fut surprise de trouver Harry parmi eux. En tant que Chef du Bureau des Aurors, il avait assez de subordonnés pour les interventions et était plutôt relégué à la gestion du bureau en lui-même.

\- Harry ! le héla-t-elle.

Celui-ci se retourna et vint rapidement à sa rencontre. Il avait le visage grave et sa baguette déjà à la main. Ses hommes s'engouffrèrent dans l'ascenseur resté ouvert derrière Hermione tandis qu'il lui adressait quelques mots.

oOo

On frappa deux coups légers sur la porte et Johanna entra.

\- Votre thé, monsieur, dit-elle en lui déposant son mug de thé noir habituel sur le coin du bureau.

\- Merci, Johanna.

\- Merci à vous pour les muffins, sourit-elle.

\- J'ai des rendez-vous, ce matin ?

\- Non, aucun, mais le patron de Peter's Potions a demandé à vous voir.

\- Il s'est enfin décidé !

\- D'après le ton de sa lettre, je crois qu'il vient de se rendre compte qu'il n'a aucune chance contre vous et qu'il vaut mieux gagner un peu en vous revendant sa société plutôt que de tout perdre en la coulant seul.

Draco eut un petit rire et tendit la main vers le deuxième courrier, tandis que Johanna retournait à son bureau avec l'instruction de fixer un rendez-vous avec son concurrent pour le lendemain. Le deuxième courrier était une invitation à un nouveau Congrès quelconque qu'il n'avait pas du tout l'intention d'accepter. Il jeta le parchemin au feu et passa au suivant.

Il reconnut aussitôt le parchemin de qualité qu'April utilisait. Elle avait une affection particulière pour ce type de papier et n'utilisait que celui-là, autant pour son courrier que pour ses notes de cours ou son mémoire.

Avec un sourire, il l'ouvrit en se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir à lui dire de si urgent qui ne pouvait pas attendre le soir même qu'il vienne la kidnapper comme il l'avait promis. Il s'étonna de la longueur de la lettre en la dépliant et se rendit compte que l'enveloppe contenait plusieurs feuilles de parchemins. Il sourit encore en se disant que, maintenant qu'elle lui avait avoué de vive voix qu'elle l'aimait, elle s'était peut-être sentie autorisée à lui développer plus en détails ses sentiments qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur.

Il crut avoir bien deviné quand il lut le « mon cher Draco » qui commençait la lettre, mais il redevint sérieux en prenant connaissance du premier paragraphe.

oOo

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Hermione à son meilleur ami.

\- Oh, c'est pas joli, je dois me rendre à Exeter en urgence.

\- Chef ! l'appela un auror depuis la cage d'ascenseur dont il retenait la porte. Il faut y aller !

\- J'arrive !

\- C'est grave ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

\- Apparemment un suicide sur le campus, résuma le survivant.

\- QUOI ?

\- Oui. Écoute, Hermione, je te raconterais la suite plus tard, on m'attend pour former le périmètre de sécurité, dit-il en s'engouffrant à la suite de ses hommes.

Ce fut au tour de la brune de retenir la grille de l'ascenseur.

\- Attends ! Qui est-ce ?

\- Hermione ! Je n'ai plus le nom en tête !

\- Harry Potter ! gronda-t-elle. J'ai des connaissances sur ce campus ! Ma propre stagiaire y étudie.

Harry grommela un peu et jeta un regard noir à ses hommes qui constataient par eux même que le grand Harry Potter ne pouvait toujours rien refuser à sa meilleure amie. Il fouilla néanmoins dans sa cape à la recherche d'un parchemin froissé qu'il déchiffra rapidement tandis que le cœur d'Hermione battait à tout rompre, à tel point qu'elle s'étonnait que personne ne l'entende.

\- Stevenson, annonça-t-il avant de claquer la grille et de se laisser emporter.

oOo

Draco n'avait plus le contrôle de ses mains qui faisaient vibrer la lettre et il pensait même qu'il avait dû arrêter de respirer depuis au moins trois bonnes minutes. Ses yeux parcouraient lentement chacun des mots qu'April avait tracés sur le parchemin de son écriture fine et penchée. Ce qu'elle y expliquait était clair, mais son cerveau refusait de l'entendre, bien que ses doigts tremblants trahissaient que son corps, lui au moins, était en train d'assimiler l'information.

Le ton de sa lettre était tellement joyeux et détaché que ça ne l'aidait pas du tout à en assimiler le sens. Ça ressemblait plutôt à une vaste blague de mauvais goût.

Il passa au second feuillet.

oOo

Hermione resta interdite quelques secondes, puis une seule pensée, une seule destination, lui vint à l'esprit. Elle enfonça le bouton pour appeler à nouveau l'ascenseur qui sembla mettre des heures à arriver, puis elle écrasa le bouton du hall d'entrée en maudissant la lenteur de l'appareil.

La grille à peine ouverte, elle sortit sa baguette et courut de toutes ses forces jusqu'à l'air de transplanage, ignorant totalement les connaissances qui la saluait. Le hall était bondé, à présent qu'il était huit heures passée. Elle bouscula sans ménagement tous ceux qui ne regardaient pas où ils allaient et se mettaient, du coup, sur son chemin.

A peine eut-elle un pied dans la bonne zone qu'elle tournoya et disparut, laissant derrière elle une bonne partie du Ministère interloqué par son comportement. Mais elle s'en fichait, tout ce qui comptait à l'heure actuelle, c'était que Draco ne l'apprenne pas n'importe comment.

Elle atterrit dans la ruelle devant l'immeuble qui abritait ses bureaux et, sans s'encombrer des convenances, elle dirigea sa baguette vers la porte qui émit un léger clic et s'ouvrit sur son passage. Elle n'avait pas le temps d'utiliser l'interphone et de batailler pendant des heures avec sa secrétaire qui refuserait sûrement de lui ouvrir, au vu de sa dernière visite.

Hermione s'élança dans les étages et parvint enfin au troisième. Là encore, elle ne s'encombra pas de politesse, ouvrit la porte en grand et traversa l'antichambre d'un pas vif en ignorant le sursaut, puis les protestations, de la secrétaire.

\- Madame Weasley ! Attendez ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Il vous faut un rendez-vous pour voir monsieur Malefoy !

La porte du bureau vola lorsqu'elle pointa sa baguette dessus et elle pénétra à l'intérieur, suivie de Johanna.

Draco était toujours assis à son bureau, les parchemins entre les mains. Il en avait fini la lecture depuis quelques minutes, mais ne pouvait plus faire un geste. Dans sa tête, une petite voix hurlait au canular et il était très enclin à l'écouter et à la croire. Il ne pouvait s'agir que de ça, une farce idiote et cruelle, certes, mais une farce quand même. Mais Hermione était entrée en trombe et ses espoirs s'étaient réduit à néant en voyant son expression. Il leva les yeux vers elle et leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Il savait, c'était évident. Il savait déjà que sa douce April n'était plus de ce monde et même Johanna se tut lorsqu'elle aperçut le visage de son patron.

\- Draco, murmura Hermione d'un ton désolé en faisant un pas vers lui.

Le visage du blond se ferma aussitôt. Il posa les deux feuilles sur son bureau, les lissa lentement du plat de la main, avant de les poser à sa droite, avec le courrier de Pradley, comme s'il s'agissait de quelque courrier professionnel à traiter plus tard.

\- Que puis-je faire pour toi, Granger ? demanda-t-il d'une voix parfaitement maîtrisée.

Hermione avait de l'expérience quand il s'agissait de Draco Malefoy, après tout elle le connaissait depuis aussi longtemps qu'Harry et Ron et avait vécu avec lui des moments aussi bien tristes et douloureux que complices. Il avait été son ennemi et cela avait fait qu'elle l'avait côtoyé autant que les deux Gryffondors.

Elle pouvait lire la souffrance immense derrière ses yeux durs comme l'acier. Elle reconnaissait son regard pour l'avoir déjà vu, une nuit, au manoir Malefoy : tandis qu'elle était allongée sur le plancher luxueux du salon, Bellatrix assise sur son ventre, penchée vers son bras droit, l'éclat du métal se mélangeant au rougeoiement de son propre sang et à ses cris. Les deux prunelles grises de Draco avaient été les seules choses auxquelles elle avait pu se raccrocher pour ne pas sombrer dans la douleur et, malheureusement, elle avait eu tout le temps nécessaire pour les décrypter et voir au-delà.

Aujourd'hui, il avait le même regard.

\- Draco… tenta-t-elle à nouveau, mais il la coupa.

\- Johanna ?

\- Oui, monsieur Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix, comprenant que quelque chose de très anormal était en train de se passer.

\- Voulez-vous bien nous laisser, s'il vous plaît ?

\- Bien sûr, monsieur.

Une fois la porte refermée, il saisit sa baguette et jeta un _Assurdiato_ dessus. Ses mains, traîtresses, se remettaient déjà à trembler. Il contourna son bureau d'une démarche lente et incertaine et Hermione se précipita à sa rencontre, lorsqu'enfin ses jambes le lâchèrent et qu'il se laissa tomber à genoux. Il n'avait même pas envie de pleurer. Il n'avait qu'une envie : celle qu'Hermione démente ce qu'il venait de lire.

\- Comment… ? gargouilla-t-il, incapable de former une phrase cohérente.

\- J'ai croisé Harry qui partait pour l'université, répondit-elle, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Je n'en sais pas plus, Draco, que s'est-il passé ?

Il leva son visage vers elle. Son regard trahissait une telle détresse.

\- C'est à cause de moi, souffla-t-il.

Cette phrase sembla le libérer. Il la repoussa et frappa le sol à coup de poings, si fort que ses os craquèrent.

\- C'est … à… cause… de… moi ! hurla-t-il. PUTAIN ! MAIS QUELLE IDIOTE ! MAIS QUELLE PUTAIN D'IDIOTE !

Puis, enfin, il s'effondra et se mit à pleurer comme un enfant, alors qu'Hermione revenait près de lui, serrant sa tête contre sa poitrine en lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Lorsqu'il eut pleuré tout son saoul, il se redressa, attrapa la lettre d'April sur son bureau et la tendit à Hermione. Après tout, elle était la seule à connaître toute la vérité, il lui semblait juste qu'elle la sache jusqu'au bout. Inconsciemment, il espérait aussi qu'elle pourrait l'aider à surmonter ça, ou sinon il irait rejoindre April dès le lendemain. Puisque le destin s'acharnait contre lui depuis si longtemps, pourquoi continuer à lutter ?

Il regarda Hermione essuyer ses larmes et prendre délicatement le parchemin comme s'il s'agissait d'un texte sacré. Le temps qu'elle le lise, il serait suffisant pour se reprendre et il voulait aller à l'université immédiatement après. Il aimerait… non, il _fallait_ qu'il lui dise au revoir, ensuite… ensuite, il n'était plus sûr de rien.

La brune resta assise par terre et commença sa lecture.

 **oOo**

 **Et voilà, contrairement à ce que le titre de ce chapitre pourrait suggérer il reste encore un chapitre et un petit bonus que je posterais sûrement coup sur coup.**

 **Et comme toujours n'hésitez pas à reviewer !**


	21. Adieu

**Et voilà les amis,**

 **C'est le dernier chapitre d'écart d'âge. ça me fais tout drôle d'écrire ça parce que je me suis impliquée sur cette fic, et mine de rien, je me suis beaucoup attachée à April et à leur drôle de relation à tous les deux.**

 **Bref, voici l'épilogue, bonne lecture.**

 **oOo**

 **Chap 21 : Adieu**

Lorsque Hermione eut fini sa lecture, de la lettre d'adieu d'April, car c'est bien ça dont il s'agissait, elle resta une minute de plus les yeux fixés sur le parchemin, sans bouger, feignant de lire toujours. Elle avait besoin de ce contretemps pour se reprendre, mais ce fut peine perdue, puisque le peu de contrôle d'elle-même qu'elle avait pu récupérer fondit comme neige au soleil dès qu'elle leva les yeux. Pendant sa lecture, l'ancien Serpentard avait mécaniquement mis de l'ordre dans les affaires sur son bureau, puis il avait remis sa cape de voyage. Il l'attendait, à présent, debout à côté de la porte. Déterminé, mais blessé. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, les yeux d'Hermione s'emplirent à nouveau de larmes, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire.

\- Draco…

\- Debout, Granger ! l'interrompit-il. Nous allons à l'université.

\- Draco, c'est impossible, ils ne te laisseront pas passer, dit-elle d'une voix brisée.

\- Pourquoi tu crois que je t'attends ?

Bien sûr. Il voulait profiter de son poste au Département de la Justice Magique pour avoir accès au… corps.

Cette image souleva le cœur d'Hermione.

\- Je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée, Draco, plaida-t-elle doucement.

Le regard qu'il lui jeta était plus clair que n'importe quel mot : il avait besoin de la voir, de vérifier par lui-même - et sûrement besoin de lui faire ses adieux aussi, mais Hermione hésitait encore. S'impatientant, il se dirigea vers elle à grands pas, l'aida à se remettre debout, puis il lui prit délicatement les deux feuilles de parchemin des mains et les replia dans l'enveloppe, avant de les ranger dans la poche intérieure de sa cape. Puis, il la tira à l'extérieur. Il prévint sa secrétaire qu'il s'absentait et ne reviendrait pas aujourd'hui, avant de transplaner, entraînant une Hermione encore choquée avec lui.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue du dortoir d'April, Hermione sembla enfin reprendre contenance. Une petite foule de curieux était tenue un peu à l'écart de l'entrée par une poignée d'Aurors et Hermione copia l'expression neutre, mais grave et résolue, de Draco. En arrivant à proximité, elle passa rapidement devant lui et brandit une carte sous le nez de l'Auror le plus proche.

\- Hermione Weasley, Magenmagot, débita-t-elle tandis qu'il la laissait passer. Il est avec moi, ajouta-t-elle lorsque l'auror fit mine de vouloir bloquer le passage de Draco.

Tous deux grimpèrent rapidement les quelques marches et s'engouffrèrent dans le bâtiment. Draco n'eut pas besoin de lui indiquer le chemin, des bandes de rubalise bloquaient certains accès. A mesure qu'ils avançaient, la gorge de Draco se serrait et il lui fallut toute la force de sa volonté et ses nombreuses années d'expérience dans le domaine pour continuer à se composer un visage neutre.

Enfin, ils entendirent des voix et ils reconnurent aussitôt celle d'Harry Potter, qui entra dans leur champ de vision quelques secondes plus tard lorsqu'ils tournèrent à un angle du couloir.

Le Survivant afficha un air déconcerté en apercevant l'étrange duo qui s'avançait vers lui et il vint à leur rencontre.

\- Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que…

\- J'ai besoin que tu nous laisse entrer, Harry, dit-elle de but en blanc.

Il jeta un regard mi-étonné mi-hostile à Draco lorsqu'elle prononça le mot « nous ». Bon sang, que faisait Hermione avec Malefoy dans un endroit pareil ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- S'il te plaît, juste dix minutes, éluda-t-elle.

\- Il n'en est pas question.

Draco fit un pas en direction d'Harry, les doigts serrés à s'en blanchir les jointures, mais Hermione lui barra le passage de son bras. Il aurait pu sans peine la repousser et mettre son poing dans la figure de Potter qui était le dernier obstacle entre April et lui, mais il se retint. Il sentait que le chagrin, la colère et la culpabilité qui inondait tout son être depuis la lecture de la lettre affectait son jugement bien plus qu'il ne le voudrait. Et il mettait tant d'énergie à ne laisser paraître aucune émotion sur son visage, qu'il n'était plus capable de réfléchir correctement. Aussi la laissa-t-il faire comme elle le suppliait du regard.

Elle s'approcha d'Harry, l'entraîna un peu à l'écart de Draco et le laissa voir la douleur sur son visage.

\- S'il te plaît, Harry.

\- Je suppose que c'est toi qui l'a averti ? Pourquoi ?

\- C'était sa stagiaire.

\- Alors le fait qu'il soit sur les lieux du crime est d'autant plus suspect. Je dois l'interroger.

\- Du crime ? Harry ! Tu as dit toi-même que c'était un suicide.

\- Oui, et selon mon expérience, il y a toujours une… cause à ce genre de geste.

\- Je t'en prie, comment veux-tu que Malefoy soit cette cause, voyons, c'était une adolescente et lui son maître de stage.

\- Sa sollicitude est d'autant plus suspecte.

\- Je te demande pardon ? Dans quel état crois-tu que je serais si c'était Madison dans cette pièce ? s'énerva-t-elle en tendant le bras dans la direction de la chambre. Il veut juste lui dire au revoir. Il se sent responsable de ne pas avoir vu qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Elle est… était comme une petite sœur pour lui.

Elle s'en voulait de mentir à moitié à son meilleur ami, mais c'était trop important. Elle n'avait que trop bien compris la relation entre April et Draco, et la profondeur de leurs sentiments respectifs, pour ne pas lui venir en aide. Et dans un sens, elle se sentait elle aussi responsable. Le contenu de la lettre l'avait frappé de plein fouet de par la justesse avec laquelle April avait décrit la relation entre les deux anciens camarades de classe.

Harry se tut un instant. Elle pouvait presque voir les rouages de son cerveau tourner, tandis qu'il échangeait un regard irrité avec Malefoy, derrière elle.

\- Cinq minutes, finit-il par accorder à contrecœur. Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi. Ensuite, je l'interroge.

\- Très bien. Merci, Harry.

Hermione fit un signe de tête à Draco et tous deux emboîtèrent le pas de Harry, qui pénétra dans la chambre. Draco l'entendit demander aux Aurors qui recherchaient des indices de les laisser, mais une fois qu'il fut dans la pièce, il devint aveugle et sourd à tout ce qui n'était pas la forme recouverte d'un drap blanc allongée sur le lit. Il ne vit pas les deux membres de l'équipe de Potter acquiescer et sortir de la pièce. Il ne vit pas Potter lui-même ressortir à son tour, en jetant un regard d'avertissement à Hermione. Il ne vit pas celle-ci refermer la porte derrière le Survivant en le remerciant.

Il ne pouvait détacher son regard du lit, ce petit lit d'étudiante, ce lit dans lequel il l'avait prise pour la première fois.

Lentement, il s'avança, tendit la main vers le drap, avant d'hésiter. Est-ce qu'il voulait vraiment la voir comme ça ? Était-ce vraiment la dernière image qu'il voulait garder d'elle ? Ne valait-il pas mieux se contenter du souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu ? Son sourire mélancolique, sa silhouette petite et fine, sa démarche légère et ses cheveux détachés, que le vent qui parcourait le campus faisait virevolter, alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

Il secoua la tête. Non ! il ne pouvait pas penser comme ça, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas être morte. Pas comme ça, pas pour ces raisons. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas l'accepter sans l'avoir vu de ses propres yeux, alors il referma ses doigts sur le tissu virginal sans pouvoir empêcher un autre souvenir de rejaillir violemment. Il la revit, nue, sur les marches de l'escalier du loft, enroulée dans un drap semblable à celui-ci.

Comme au ralenti, le linceul glissa le long du corps et Draco tomba à genoux au pied du lit, en même temps que lui, s'abîmant dans une macabre contemplation et laissant échapper son prénom dans un murmure :

\- April…

Elle était là, paisible, comme endormie. Mais elle ne dormait pas : sa peau était pâle, ses paupières closes à tout jamais sur ses iris de jade. Elle semblait lui sourire, tandis que lui pleurait. Il remarqua que, même dans la mort, elle avait voulu lui plaire. Elle portait la robe qu'il lui avait offerte, fardant légèrement ses yeux, mais négligeant de maquiller ses lèvres, comme il le lui avait demandé, comme si elle avait su qu'il viendrait lui dire au revoir ou constater son décès par lui-même - ou peut être les deux.

Il tendit la main vers elle, mais Hermione posa délicatement la sienne sur son épaule. Il leva son visage vers la Gryffondor. Elle aussi pleurait.

\- Il… il ne vaut mieux pas la toucher.

Après une hésitation, sa main changea alors de direction et se posa sur celle de la Gryffondor. Lorsqu'elle serra doucement ses doigts, compatissante, il se retourna et enfouit son visage contre son ventre. D'abord surprise, elle finit par caresser tendrement ses cheveux, en ravalant ses larmes, alors qu'elle le sentait étouffer ses sanglots contre son pull. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle l'aida à se remettre debout. Elle savait que Harry devait commencer à s'impatienter. Elle l'imaginait très bien jeter des regards nerveux sur sa montre toutes les trente secondes.

\- Draco, il faut y aller, chuchota-t-elle, navrée.

\- Je … je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas la laisser.

\- Ils prendront soin d'elle, je te le promets.

Il ne répondit pas, incapable de prononcer un mot de plus, tant sa gorge était serrée. Il jeta un dernier regard vers elle, tandis qu'Hermione le guidait lentement vers la sortie. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû venir, qu'il n'aurait jamais dû enlever ce drap, car lorsqu'il lui tourna le dos, il sut que cette image resterait gravée dans son esprit et dans son âme, jusqu'à sa propre mort. Sa douce April, morte, allongée dans cette robe splendide qu'il avait lui-même choisie pour elle.

\- Tu es prêt ? lui demanda Hermione.

Il acquiesça en silence et la suivit à l'extérieur. Les cheveux de sa nuque se hérissèrent tant l'envie de se retourner et de se jeter sur elle pour la tenir une dernière fois dans ses bras le démangeait. Il avait envie de hurler. De hurler à s'en arracher la gorge.

Harry ne fut pas tendre avec lui. Ne lui épargnant rien, il alla jusqu'à suggérer les choses les plus abjectes concernant April pour tenter de le faire craquer et découvrir s'il avait quelque chose à voir dans le suicide de la victime. Mais s'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui ne risquait pas de lui faire avouer quoique se soit, c'était bien Potter.

Draco le jalousait (pour ne pas dire haïssait) si fort et depuis si longtemps, qu'il ne lui fut pas très difficile de maquiller son chagrin en mépris. Il répondit le plus calmement du monde à ses questions en lui jetant des regards dédaigneux.

Pendant tout ce temps, Hermione resta au bout du couloir, admirant le courage de Draco face à Harry, qu'elle devinait sans pitié à son expression. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que, décidément, les Serpentard étaient capables de faire preuve d'une bravoure extraordinaire, mais qu'il était dommage que cela ne soit révélé que dans des conditions tragiques.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, elle vint remercier Harry une dernière fois de les avoir autorisés à entrer dans la chambre, lui assura qu'elle lui devait une faveur et qu'elle s'en souviendrait, puis entraîna Draco à sa suite.

Harry n'aimait pas ça. Il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche derrière tout ça et l'attitude de sa meilleure amie vis-à-vis de Malefoy lui semblait trop naturelle pour ne pas être ancienne. Il espérait seulement qu'elle ne quittait pas Ron pour lui : son meilleur ami ne s'en remettrait jamais. En tout cas, il était hors de question qu'il parle de ce qu'il avait vu aujourd'hui à quiconque.

oOo

Dans les semaines qui suivirent, Hermione ne lâcha pas Draco. En sortant du campus, elle l'emmena dans le petit café où ils avaient eu cette conversation si agréable seulement quelques jours plus tôt. Alors qu'ils sirotaient à nouveau un cappuccino pour elle et un café noir pour lui, elle lui demanda s'il avait quelque part où aller.

A ce stade, il était incapable de remettre les pieds au loft et il ne se sentait plus la force de jouer la comédie - le manoir était donc à exclure. Il ne pouvait pas non plus demander l'hospitalité à Blaise, pour les mêmes raisons, et elle ne fut pas dupe une seconde lorsqu'il lui assura quand même qu'il pouvait se débrouiller seul.

Elle n'insista pas, mais lorsque la nuit commença à tomber, elle lui demanda innocemment s'il voulait bien la raccompagner chez elle, puis si ça ne le dérangeait pas de monter boire un verre avec elle, arguant qu'elle en avait bien besoin après cette journée de cauchemar.

Il accepta et, après avoir passé toute la journée à ne rien dire, simplement assis face à face dans ce café, les yeux perdus dans la rue, ils occupèrent toute leur nuit à parler. Hermione prépara quelques pâtes (les seuls aliments qu'elle avait à l'heure actuelle dans son appartement tout neuf) et ils les mangèrent sur le canapé, à même la casserole.

Ils discutèrent de tout : Ron, Poudlard, les enfants d'Hermione, la guerre, Madison, leurs boulots… April. Draco lui raconta tout, aussi bien leur rencontre, leur complicité, leurs fous-rire, que leurs nuits passionnées. Ils pleurèrent à nouveau. Il parla pendant des heures, évoquant le moindre souvenir qu'il avait de la jeune fille, comme s'il voulait se les remémorer pour les graver dans sa mémoire.

Ils passèrent une nuit blanche, puis se séparèrent au petit matin pour aller travailler chacun de leur côté. Il ne l'avoua jamais, mais il fut soulagé de la trouver au pied de son immeuble en débauchant le soir. Même si la douleur l'avait comme anesthésié durant la journée, ne travaillant que par automatisme, en faisant abstraction de la myriade de souvenir que le lieu avait en rapport avec la jeune fille, il s'était senti perdre pied en sortant du travail, sans savoir où aller.

Une fois encore, ils allèrent chez elle, mais cette fois-ci, en fin de soirée, elle lui tendit un oreiller et une couverture en lui désignant le canapé.

Draco mit plus de deux semaines à trouver le courage de retourner au loft et Hermione lui prêta son canapé tous les soirs, comme si c'était tout naturel, attendant patiemment qu'il soit prêt et lui demande de l'accompagner. Il fut cependant incapable d'y dormir et continua quelques temps à squatter le salon de la Gryffondor. Puis, un soir, après qu'ils eurent mis en carton les quelques affaires qu'April avait laissé chez lui au fil des semaines, ils mangèrent ensemble devant la grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur les toits de Londres et elle finit par s'endormir contre son épaule. N'osant pas bouger de peur de la déranger, il l'accompagna bientôt dans les limbes pour un sommeil réparateur et sans rêve.

Il ne trouva jamais la force de revenir sur cette période de sa vie pour la remercier convenablement de tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui, mais Hermione en était parfaitement consciente et les regards qu'ils échangeaient parfois valaient tous les « merci » du monde.

Il ne put se résoudre à déménager et à vendre le loft, car si d'un côté y passer du temps lui était parfois insupportable, le souvenir de la jeune fille étant partout, d'un autre c'était la seule preuve tangible que leur amour avait bel et bien existé, le seul lien concret qui le reliait encore à elle. Et il ne regretta jamais de ne pas l'avoir vendu. Les années balayèrent presque entièrement son amertume et ses regrets, ne laissant que les bons souvenirs.

L'amitié et l'intimité qui se créèrent entre Draco et Hermione à partir de cet évènement tragique demeurèrent intact jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours, bien que leur relation en reste là. Il y avait bien eu quelques fois où le désespoir et la solitude avait poussé Draco à aller plus loin avec celle qu'il considérait, encore une fois, comme son sauveur, mais à chaque fois l'ombre d'April les séparait après un baiser passionné. Comme cette fois où ils étaient allés au loft pour y passer un dimanche après-midi.

oOo

 _Draco avait ramené de la paperasse à remplir et Hermione un bon livre. Elle s'était confortablement installée près de la baie vitrée ouverte qui laissait passer par moment une brise fraîche des plus bienvenues dans la chaleur du mois d'août. Draco, quant à lui, était assis au bord du canapé, penché au-dessus de ses parchemins qu'il avait étalé sur la table basse en verre. Au bout d'un moment, la chaleur devint trop forte._

 _\- Est-ce que tu as quelque chose de frais à boire ?_

 _\- Il y a de quoi faire du thé glacé dans la cuisine, si tu veux, répondit-il évasivement sans lever les yeux._

 _\- Volontiers, tu en veux un ?_

 _\- S'il te plaît._

 _Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et sortit le nécessaire. Tandis qu'elle mettait le thé à infuser, elle sortit deux grands verres, attrapa un citron dans la corbeille de fruit et se saisit d'une planche à découper et d'un couteau de cuisine_ _. En entamant la deuxième rondelle, le couteau ripa et lui entailla la paume de la main._

 _Aussitôt alerté par son cri, Draco accourut et, voyant la coupure saigner, il posa sans réfléchir ses lèvres sur la blessure dans la paume de sa main_ _, assombrissant de désir par la même occasion le regard d'Hermione. Son geste se transforma lentement en baiser et la volupté de ses lèvres dans le creux de sa paume les fit craquer tous les deux_ _. Sans savoir exactement comment, il se retrouva à la plaquer contre le plan de travail en passant ses mains sous son chemisier, tandis qu'elle agrippait sa nuque à deux mains pour l'embrasser plus profondément._

 _Draco l'attrapa par la taille pour la soulever et la déposer sur le comptoir de la cuisine et, à cet instant, la voix d'April, aussi claire que si elle était dans la pièce, gémit dans sa tête._

 _« Oh, Draco ! »_

 _Il se revit la prendre au même endroit, dans la même position et cela le coupa net. Il se figea instantanément et Hermione comprit aussitôt pourquoi, évidemment._

 _\- Excuse-moi, murmura-t-il dans son cou sans réussir à relâcher son étreinte pour autant._

 _\- C'est pas grave._

 _Elle lui caressa lentement les cheveux, en sachant parfaitement à quoi, ou plutôt à qui, il pensait._

 _\- Elle me manque tellement !_

 _\- Je sais, Draco._

 _Une fois qu'il eut réussi à reprendre le contrôle de lui-même, il attrapa sa baguette, guérit sa plaie et retourna au canapé. Hermione, quant à elle, finit leurs thés glacés et lui apporta le sien avant de se rasseoir dans le fauteuil avec son livre._

oOo

Ça n'était pas la première fois qu'une scène comme celle-là se produisait, et ce ne fut pas la dernière, car même si le désir et l'amour qu'ils se portaient l'un à l'autre étaient évidents, ils ne passèrent jamais réellement à l'acte.

Hermione tenta bien de refaire sa vie une ou deux fois, mais ça n'avait pas marché, bien que Draco lui ait laissé tout l'espace et le loisir de le faire, contrairement à Ron qui ne passa jamais à autre chose.

Ils finirent ainsi leurs jours, se soutenant l'un l'autre dans les moments difficiles, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait depuis la fin de la guerre.

Il était son baume, elle était son bouclier.

FIN

 **oOo**

 **Et voilà, c'était la fin. Comme promis, vous aurez un petit bonus que je publierais très très bientôt.**

 **Bisous.**


	22. Mon Cher Draco,

**Petit bonus :**

 **Chap 22 : Mon cher Draco**

 _« Mon cher Draco,_

 _Tout d'abord, je tiens à t'expliquer que je t'écris cette lettre parce que je ne souhaite pas que tu l'apprennes par quelqu'un d'autre ou, pire, par la presse._

 _Sache que tu ne seras jamais inquiété : cette lettre est la seule que j'ai envoyée et j'ai pris toutes mes précautions pour que personne ne te cause jamais d'ennui._

 _Premièrement, j'ai enchanté ce parchemin à l'aide d'une amie très douée en sortilèges_ _en lui faisant croire que c'était pour mon journal intime. Tu es donc le seul, avec ceux à qui tu les montreras volontairement, à pouvoir lire ces mots._

 _Ensuite, j'ai trouvé la plupart des ingrédients pour ma potion dans mon propre nécessaire, et j'ai fait voler le reste par plusieurs camarades de classe_ _afin qu'ils ne se rendent pas compte de ce que je préparais. A vrai dire, je suis toujours étonnée de voir à quel point des ingrédients inoffensifs peuvent devenir fatals une fois bien assemblés._

 _Bref, je m'égare. Tout ça pour dire que personne ne pourra te reprocher de ne pas avoir suffisamment protégé les ingrédients potentiellement dangereux de ton laboratoire_ _ou de ne pas m'avoir bien surveillée, moi (on sait, tous les deux, à quel point tu as veillé sur moi)._

 _J'ai préparé une potion de raisin de couleuvre dans ma chambre sur le campus, en disant à Hannah que c'était un projet pour mon mémoire (au fait, je l'ai terminé, j'espère que quelqu'un pensera à t'en donner une copie, je l'ai laissé dans ma chambre). Pauvre Hannah, elle a toujours été hyper nulle en potion, elle ne distinguerait pas une potion Occulus d'un jus de citrouille. Dans tous les cas, je ne t'apprends rien en te disant que je suis partie en douceur, sans aucune douleur, et en pensant à toi_ _. J'aurais aimé pouvoir me mettre ton écharpe autour du cou pour partir avec ton odeur (tu n'as pas vu que je te l'avais empruntée n'est-ce pas ?). Mais je ne voulais pas que quoi que ce soit mène à toi, alors je l'ai brûlée. Je te demande pardon._

 _Avant de continuer, je voulais te dire merci. Merci d'avoir cédé, de m'avoir accepté, de m'avoir appris, de m'avoir aimée (ne le nie pas, je le sais, même si tu ne me l'as jamais dit, ou en tout cas pas avec des mots), de m'avoir prise comme stagiaire et comme amante. Je n'aurais jamais assez de parchemin ou d'encre pour te dire à quel point je te suis reconnaissante. Kenneth est quelqu'un de bien, mais un bon à rien à côté de toi. Je crois que même si j'avais continué, jamais je n'aurais pu aimer quelqu'un d'autre comme je t'aime, toi._

 _Pour en venir à la raison de mon geste, j'aurai aimé que tu puisses lire dans mon cœur et mon âme afin d'être sûre à cent pour cent d'être bien comprise, mais c'est impossible et je dois me contenter de te l'écrire. J'espère que tu ne seras pas rebuté par la longueur de ma lettre, mais ces mots étant mes derniers, je veux être sûre de tout te dire._

 _Il y a trois semaines, Madison est venue me voir pour se réconcilier avec moi. Comme tu me connais parfaitement, tu te doutes qu'il allait lui falloir de sacrés arguments pour me convaincre - et elle en avait, puisqu'elle m'a avoué être au courant de tout. D'abord j'ai cru qu'elle parlait de nous, j'ai donc aussitôt accepté ses excuses pour la tenir à l'œil, pour te protéger, nous protéger. Il était hors de question qu'elle raconte ça partout._

 _Puis, en discutant, j'ai compris qu'elle parlait de tout autre chose. En réalité, elle voulait parler de la partie de jambes en l'air que tu t'es offerte avec madame Weasley au Ministère après le procès et qu'elle a découvert je ne sais pas comment._

 _A ce stade de mon récit, je veux que tu comprennes bien une chose : mon geste n'a absolument aucun lien avec une quelconque vengeance qu'aurait engendré ton acte. Tu ne m'as jamais rien promis, j'en avais parfaitement conscience et je l'acceptais. Cependant, j'espère qu'elle a été la seule « autre », ce dont je suis presque convaincue, sinon le reste de ma lettre va te paraitre profondément pathétique et, en ce cas, je ne peux te cacher qu'où que j'aille par la suite, j'en serais intensément malheureuse malgré moi._

 _Après avoir mûrement réfléchi à tout ce que tu m'avais dit de madame Weasley, j'ai repensé à toutes les fois où je vous avais vu ensemble, à toutes les paroles que vous aviez échangées. J'en ai conclu que tu ne m'avais pas tout dit à propos de vous. Et lorsque je t'ai entendu crier son prénom quand tu me faisais l'amour_ _(je crois que tu ne t'en es même pas rendu compte) j'ai compris que c'était elle. C'est elle que tu aimes, que tu as aimés et que tu aimeras jusqu'à la fin de tes jours._

 _Je ne suis pas jalouse (bon, quand même un peu) mais je suis réaliste : dans cette vie–là, je n'ai aucune chance de la remplacer, je dois donc m'effacer, parce que je t'aime et que ton bonheur est plus important que moi._

 _Tu me diras que je n'avais pas besoin d'en arriver à de telles extrémités, qu'ils nous auraient suffi de rompre ou, au pire, de continuer jusqu'à mon diplôme, afin que je ne devienne pas l'ex encombrante liée à toi par convention de stage… Mais lorsque j'ai réalisé que, nous deux, c'était fini, je me suis tourné vers mon avenir et tout ce que j'y ai vu m'a déplu. Oui, j'aurais pu avoir mon diplôme, trouver un boulot, retomber amoureuse, me marier, fonder une famille… et puis quoi ? Mourir ? Quel avenir de merde !_ _Autant passer tout de suite à l'épilogue et voir ce qu'il y a plus loin._

 _Tu as été la plus belle partie de ma vie_ _et si je dois te laisser, je laisse aussi la vie, et je n'ai aucun regret. Je sais que, dans les deux cas, j'aurais été malheureuse. Soit en te voyant avec une autre, malgré le bonheur dont elle te comblera, j'en suis sûre, soit en t'obligeant à rester avec moi, égoïstement, et en te privant de cette joie._

 _Comme tu le vois, c'était la dragoncelle ou l'éclabouille_ _. J'ai choisi la troisième option et, comme tu l'as compris, je n'ai pas l'intention de devenir un fantôme_ _. Je te retrouverais peut-être, un jour, de l'autre côté, et j'espère que ce jour-là tu auras toute une vie de bonheur à me raconter. Ou peut-être nous croiserons-nous dans une autre vie, avec l'opportunité d'avoir une véritable chance d'être heureux ensemble et, surtout, moins d'écart d'âge._

 _Je t'aime_

 _Ta douce à toi pour toujours,_

 _April »_

 **oOo**

 **Cette fois-ci c'est vraiment la fin les amis, j'espère que ces quelques semaines dans mon monde vous auras plût et je vous quitte à regret.**

 **Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous ont été déçu de la fin qui n'était peut être pas assez "Dramione" à leur goût mais malgré la fin que j'ai choisi de leur donner, je reste convaincue que leur amour n'en est pas moins fort que dans la grande majorité des fics où ils finissent mariés, parents et heureux. Je tenais juste à m'excuser auprès ce ceux qui se sentirait "volés" par cette fin.**

 **Je profite de ces quelques mots pour vous dire que je vais quitter le fandom HP pour quelques temps puisque mes trois prochains projets de publication seront... du Star Wars (trilogie sequel). Si vous êtes fan, n'hésitez pas à vous abonner et à me retrouver dans ce nouvel univers.**


End file.
